First Love
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: The GazettE é uma renomada banda do Japão. Com shows em vista, turnes e vida ativa social, discretos, e evitam ao máximo a exploração de suas vidas pessoais... acabam tendo segredos.Quais? Só o tempo dirá.
1. Chapter 1

_** First Love **_

**Autora: Bianca Tanaka –TAKA-**

**Idéia: J-music, Gazette.**

**Casal: Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Uruha **

**Genero: Yaoi/Lemon**

**Epílogo:**

A banda se mantém na linda Kanagawa, cidade natal de Ruki, Reita e Uruha, a fins de fazerem um show que fosse perfeito. Porém eles têm uma semana e meia de ensaios e preparativos, tempo mais que suficiente para poderem andar e verem as novidades da cidade, assim como também mostra-la para Aoi e Kai, do qual não conheciam direito.

E ainda tinham que decidir que repertório utilizariam para o grande show na cidade onde, inicialmente, a banda nasceu.

**Capítulo 1: Descompassados.**

A manhã parecia mais caseira, isso aos olhos dos três nativos da cidade. O vento fresco batia na janela pedindo passagem para que pudesse mais uma vez tocar naqueles rostos então tão conhecidos. Os raios de sol, mesmo que fracos, adentravam na casa por todas as janelas da frente e a porta lateral da cozinha. Era lindo a vista que tinham. Praticamente uma casa de campo. Haviam escolhido algo um pouco mais longe da cidade, do centro, para poderem ter paz e sossego.

Aos poucos, um por um estava levantando. Primeiramente o jovem guitarrista, que sempre adorava aproveitar a vida. Na cidade natal então, sentia-se revigorado e jovem.

Atravessou a cozinha e parou em frente a pia, onde apoiou o corpo nos dois braços, inclinando-se levemente para frente, onde podia ver, pela janela, um extenso gramado com pedras, flores, e duas árvores fazendo uma deliciosa sombra. Pensava em colocar uma cadeira reclinável por ali e dormir, mas certamente essa idéia seria boa quando a tarde caísse.

Não resistiu em abrir a janela para sentir o cheiro que o vento frio da manhã trazia. A sentir o mesmo batendo em seus fios, agora dourados, estremeceu levemente, alargando o sorriso.

-Vai acabar se resfriando.-avisava uma voz, meio em deboche, fazendo Uruha virar para trás.

-Que nada.-ele sorriu e deu um pulo para subir na pia e sentar-se, olhando para trás.-Me lembra... sabe aquela sensação de estar em casa?-perguntou, balançando levemente as pernas.

-Sei...-Ruki suspirou, passando uma mão nos cabelos, também loiros, porém num tom mais claro que do amigo.-Me sinto jovem novamente.-comentou, alterando um pouco a voz para algo mais alegre e empolgado.

-Me sinto acabado...

Pela escada descia um Reita descabelado e desarrumado. Usava o calção de boxe que vestia para dormir de cor vermelha e uma blusa preta que sempre colocava quando acordava e a mesma caía levemente, deixando boa parte do ombro para fora. A franja que caía no olho esquerdo atualmente estava longa, mas mal parecia, pois estava todo descabelado.

O baixista foi se apoiando pelo corrimão até chegar à sala e então entrar na cozinha. Melhor, teria entrado se o mesmo não tivesse tombado no batente da porta e ficar ali, encostado.

-Acabado?-perguntou Uruha com uma sobrancelha erguida, curioso.

-... é como estar em casa.-resmungou baixo, levantando a cabeça um pouco e mostrando seus olhos negros um tanto quanto assustadores.

-Ah...hehehe.-Ruki deu algumas risadas do amigo.-As manhãs na sua casa nunca eram boas.-comentou se lembrando que uma vez passara o dia na casa do amigo, e este fazia trabalhos domésticos pesados por ser o único homem da casa.

-Hum... isso se reflete hoje. Que desagradável.-comentou Uruha dando uma leve risada do estado físico e mental do baixista.

Reita caminhou meio sem rumo até a geladeira e puxou uma caixa de leite. Depois foi até o armário e pegou um copo e depois uma colher para poder misturar a vitamina que sempre tomava pela manhã, assim como as pílulas.

-Já tentou parar de tomar isso?-perguntava Ruki apoiando a cabeça na palma da mão e olhando o amigo.

-Não.-respondeu, olhando-o com o canto dos olhos. Só Deus sabia o quanto Reita se importava em deixar o corpo ainda mais forte. Queria cada vez mais força e massa.

-Você já não...-Uruha levantou seu próprio braço e o forçou, mostrando a considerável força que tinha no mesmo. Não era muito, mas também não era pouco.-Já ta bem fortinho, Kira-chan.

-Vai acabar ficando igual aqueles caras bombados, largos e quando suam...-Ruki até tremeu de desgosto em se lembrar de uma luta que vira na televisão.-Urg!-ele se levantou quase tendo um tique.-Que horror!-ele andou até a geladeira dando risada e pegou alguma fruta, tomando novamente seu lugar.

-...-Os olhos de Uruha pararam para pensar. Tirou calmamente os óculos e, de repente, o guitarrista saltou da pia e começou a se benzer.

-... que foi?-Reita arriscou uma pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha e virando o copo de leite após engolir a pílula.

-Imaginei você bombado, largo e suado.-respondeu abrindo o armário e dele tirando a panela de arroz japonês.

-...

-HahAHaHahhaHahahhaAha!-Ruki agachou para rir e segurar o pedaço de maçã entre os dentes para que a mesma não saísse voando da boca.

-Vocês me cansam.-resmungou Reita deixando o copo na pia e tomando rumo à sala de televisão.

Os dois que se mantinham na cozinha seguraram os risos, pois a cena de um Reita bombado, largo e suado ainda estava em suas mentes. Tinham que admitir, era hilário.

Uruha andava de um lado a outro preparando o arroz da manhã, enquanto que Ruki o ajudava nos condimentos como ovos, pepinos e uma carne leve.

Quando começava a dar por volta das dez da manhã, pelas escadas descia Kai bem arrumado e disposto. Passou pela sala e viu Reita embrulhado numa coberta e vendo atentamente a TV. Piscou algumas vezes e continuou a andar até a cozinha ao avistar os dois amigos mexendo nas palenas.

-Bom dia!-falou sorridente, andando até o fogão onde estava Ruki, que mexia na frigideira.-Humm, parece bom!-comentou, sentindo o cheiro.

-Aha! Não é só você que sabe mexer no fogão.-disse o vocalista sorrindo e virando a omelete para então depositar na taboa.

-Deixa que eu enrolo.-avisou Kai lavando as mãos e indo até a taboa onde estava a omelete.

Os três continuaram a preparar o café da manhã, mesmo que meio tarde, até que Aoi finalmente acordou.

Nas escadas, o guitarrista descia no mesmo estado deplorável do baixista. Os cabelos de trás ficavam pra cima e a franja não tinha uma direção exata. O blusão branco ia até a coxa enquanto a calça moletom preta se arrastava pela casa enquanto andava.

-Bom dia...-cumprimentou Reita, levantando apenas a mão.

-Bom dia...-respondeu o outro no mesmo tom.

-Bom Dia, Aoi-san!-cumprimentou Kai passando pela cozinha com os condimentos prontos, e os depositando em cima da mesa.

-Bom dia, Aoi.-Ruki falou, enquanto arrumava os pratos, talheres e copos.

-Aoi-kun, bom dia!-e por fim Uruha, que brincava com a panela de arroz mexendo de lá para cá na comida.

-Bom Dia a todos...-respondeu, agora se arrastando até a mesa e sentando na primeira cadeira que viu.

Ao contrário de Reita, Aoi sempre acordava naquele estado. Nunca acordava disposto, e demorava cerca de meia hora para estar totalmente disperso. E nos dias que algum membro da banda tinha que acorda-lo! Era uma luta desgastante! Aoi praticamente não acordava sem ser um barulho extremamente alto. Era difícil acordar o guitarrista, muito difícil.

-Reita, vem comer!-chamou Uruha saltando da pia novamente e andando até o amigo enquanto ajeitava o casaco cinza.

-Ahan... tô indo.-falou olhando o guitarrista rapidamente e então o noticiário novamente.

Kai carregou a jarra de suco de laranja até o centro da mesa e o depositou com cuidado. Da última vez havia deixado escorregar e cair nos amigos, mas agora ele praticamente grudava na jarra. Após terminado, andou até uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa redonda.

Logo, Uruha colocava uma grande quantia de arroz numa travessa para que todos pudessem se servir sem ter de se levantarem, e depositou o arroz ao lado dos condimentos, para então sentar-se ao lado de Aoi e Ruki.

Reita surgiu novamente pela porta da cozinha, agora mais apresentável, e andou até a cadeira entre Aoi e Kai e sentou-se, mas acorda não caía. Se ajeitou e a primeira coisa que fez foi servir-se de suco.

A turma comeu quase em total silêncio. Hora ou outra Kai e Uruha conversavam entre si, e as vezes Ruki era convidado a entrar na conversa. O trio as vezes comentavam coisas nada ver, mas com freqüência o assunto ia parar nos LIVES que já haviam feito.

-E a vez que o Aoi virou a bunda pro público e bateu na mão na bunda, lembram??-perguntava Kai caindo na gargalhada só de lembrar. Pois por ficar num nível acima dos amigos, conseguia ver muita coisa.

-AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! Foi hilário! Os fãs quase tiveram um treco!-comentou Uruha batendo a mão na mesa, fazendo a mesma pular.

-Er... foi empolgação.-defendeu-se Aoi sorrindo sem graça ajeitando o pircing da boca.

-Temos que lembrar que o Uruha fez algo semelhante, hehe.-Ruki deu uma risada maldosa, fazendo o guitarrista parar de fazer barulho.

-Hã... também foi empolgação!-ele defendeu-se balançando um dos braços, sem graça.

-Vocês dois vivem de empolgação!-Kai deu uma alta risada, apontando os dois guitarristas que se encararam e deram uma risada amarela.

-Bom... suas baquetas quase voaram um dia!-Uruha apontou o baterista, que parou para se lembrar.

-Huuum...-ele apoiou a cabeça numa mão e levou um pedaço de omelete à boca.-É que eu fui girar as baquetas... mas acabaram tomando outro rumo, hehe.-disse, levando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

-Então elas voaram...?-Uruha encarou o amigo, não se lembrava de tudo.

-Sim.-ele apontou Ruki, que estava quieto e tentando disfarçar.

-...-o jovem guitarrista parou para pensar, e quando o som da ficha caindo veio, ele praticamente se tacou em cima de Aoi enquanto ria.-Não acredito!! HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!

-... doeu.-choramingou Ruki, para então dar uma risada, se juntando ao guitarrista.

-Bom, depois que eu vi o rumo que as baquetas tomaram, eu pulei em cima da caixa de som e peguei as reservas.-Kai começava gesticulando rápido, como se estivesse encenando aquele momento.

-Agora lembrando, o Kai tinha parado de tocar por alguns segundos.-lembrou-se Aoi, voltando de sua expressão pensativa enquanto empurrava Uruha para que sentasse direito.

-E o Ruki praticamente gemeu no meio de Zetsu.-riu Uruha abaixando a cabeça no meio das pernas e rindo mais ainda.

-Ei!-o vocalista virou-se para o amigo e depositou um soco no ombro do mesmo, que bateu a cabeça na mesa e voltou a sentar-se corretamente.

-Teve a vez que o Aoi mandou uma bundada no Reita!-Kai quis cair da cadeira ao se lembrar da cena.-Aoi, você tem alguma admiração pela sua... hã... parte de trás??

-OW!-ele soltou uma risada sem graça.-Aquilo foi... bom, o Reita tava tão quieto e concentrado tocando, que me senti atiçado a jogar ele.-argumentou Aoi, levando uma mão a cara e rindo, lembrando-se.

-Você quase me fez errar!-Reita entrou na conversa, agora um pouco mais empolgado.

-Mas você foi longe.-comentou Uruha ficando já sem ar de rir.

-Eu dei o troco!-Reita dava risadas, pois realmente havia dado o troco, e um pouco mais.

-É verdade...-Aoi parou e pensou.-...eu praticamente atravessei o palco em uma perna.-e começou a rir, sem parar.

-Eu achei que você ia cair naquela hora!-falou Ruki, escondendo a cara para rir.

-HahHAhAHahAHHHAHAhhahHAHAhahAHhahahahaHAh!!

A turma se alimentou conforme relembravam os acontecimentos em palco. Pareciam realmente distraídos durante todo o café da manhã, o que acabou rendendo até o almoço.

De tarde, cada um tomava seu rumo dentro da casa. Kai ficara na cozinha preparando um bolo típico de aniversário. Uruha, como planejou, levou uma cadeira e um livro e ficou embaixo da árvore maior. Vez ou outra rezava para uma fruta não cair em sua cabeça, mas chegara ao ponto de não mais ligar quando Aoi apareceu com uma cadeira e o violão nas costas. O som do violão que Aoi fazia era tão relaxante que Uruha parava de ler para ficar pensativo.

-Vai dormir?-a voz calma e cheia de respeito que Aoi emanava chegava, as vezes, a dar um pouco de susto. Quando o guitarrista queria ficava muito sério, mas também dava total segurança para aqueles quatro jovens desembestados.

-Hã... ah!-o mais jovem tratou de se ajeitar na cadeira e cruzar as pernas, puxando o livro à frente do rosto.-Eu não, pode continuar tocando.-falou entre tossidas, desviando brevemente os olhos para o guitarrista mais velho.

-Hn...-Aoi sorriu de canto e voltou a olhar para as cordas e a mão, assim fazendo aquele som gostoso novamente.

Em meio a tantos acordes e notas, uma melodia era conhecida. A introdução de Cassis. Aoi não podia evitar tocar aquela introdução, achava tão bela. E achava que naquela paisagem, naquele local, daquele jeito, era perfeito... e Uruha precisou realmente parar de ler e observar as mãos do amigo tocar, melhor, acariciar, as cordas do instrumento.

-Ah.-ele levantou a cabeça e topou-se com um Uruha atencioso e perdido.-Uruha?

-...EU!-gritou, saltando da cadeira e jogando o livro no chão.-Pára de me assustar assim, Aoi!-reclamou se levantando e indo nas raízes da árvore, pegando seu precioso livro de possíveis 100 páginas ou menos.

-Não foi minha culpa.-ele retrucou, descruzando e cruzando novamente as pernas, pousando o violão no mesmo lugar.-Você fica perdido, você pára de se mexer... se parar de respirar não vou ficar surpreso.-disse entre risos, voltando a olhar as cordas do instrumento.

-Sem graça.-resmungou fazendo bico e voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira.-Você ia me falar algo antes de me assustar?-perguntou enquanto procurava a página que estava.

-Eu ia...-ele parou de tocar pousando a palma da mão nas cordas.-... você reclamando me fez esquecer...-ele virou o rosto para o lado direito, pensando.

-Hãã...-ele revirou os olhos e os pousou novamente no livro, rindo de canto.-Quando você lembrar, me chama.-disse entre risos, pousando uma mão em cima do abdômen.

-Tá.-respondeu, dando risada e voltando a tocar com calma alguma melodia que não havia passado para papel.

Dentro da casa, Reita estava mais apresentável. Vestia uma calça larga de tecido leve preta e uma regata da mesma cor colada no corpo. Em cada punho estava com munhequeiras e uma corrente simples, nada chamativo. Deixara o cabelo abaixado mesmo, porém agora estava dividido como sempre estivera.

Decidiu então passar na cozinha perturbar o baterista. Revigorado, não tinha coisa melhor do que aprontar um pouco. Andou em passos leves e silenciosos e olhou rapidamente em que posição se encontrava o amigo. Sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver que o mesmo estava de costas, mexendo na panela de arroz. Provavelmente fazendo o famoso oniguiri.

Se aproximou como um gato e olhou rapidamente se ele carregava algo cortante. Seria catastrófico se no susto Kai virasse o instrumento em sua cara ou então se cortasse. Respirou fundo e agachou um pouco e preparou as mãos na cintura do amigo e---

-Reita?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

O próprio baixista saltou com seu nome sendo chamado na porta da cozinha. Mesmo pulando, teve tempo suficiente de agarrar a cintura de Kai e o sacudir, fazendo-o gritar igualmente de susto.

Ao fim, Reita pousou a cabeça nas costas do amigo e respirou fundo, tentando ver que diabos de erro cometera na brincadeira, enquanto que Kai levara ambas as mãos no coração, tentando fazer a respiração voltar ao ritmo normal.

-...? O que vocês...?-Ruki ficou olhando aquela cena enquanto segurava os risos.

-...Ruki, é você...-falou Kai olhando para a porta, ainda bufando. E então ele olhou para baixo e viu Reita ainda grudado em sua cintura.-...Reita?

-Que é?-resmungou, levantando a cabeça e respirando pesado.

-Você está me abraçando?-perguntou Kai, dando uma risadinha de deboche até que sentiu-se solto.

-Eu não!-o baixista se afastou do baterista e apoiou as mãos na pia, dando uma última respirada funda.-Até parece...-ele voltou-se para a porta e encarou Ruki.-E você, porque tinha que me chamar??-perguntou balançando os braços e dando algumas risadas.

-Hã... é que eu achei estranho.-falou Ruki virando de perfil e dando uma risada de canto.-Vocês dois, se abraçando e tudo mais...-ele piscou para o baixista e andou até a geladeira, pegando água.-Daí não acreditei que era você.-e assim sentou-se numa das cinco cadeiras, cruzando as pernas e alcançando um copo.

-Engraçado.-resmungou Reita andando até a cadeira ao lado do vocalista e sentando-se, olhando para a porta da cozinha que dava para fora.-E cadê aqueles dois?-perguntou, sentindo a ausência dos dois guitarristas.

-Desde tarde que eles estão lá fora conversando.-comentou Kai limpando as mãos de arroz e olhando a travessa de vidro cheia de oniguiris.

-Ah ta...-Reita passou os olhos para uma travessa coberta por um pano que descansava em cima do fogão, e então pousou numa estante grande. Levantou-se e pegou um copo, abriu o armário e tirou de lá uma garrafa de sua bebida favorita, Lifeguard.

-Vai beber?-perguntou Ruki olhando-o de canto.-Aproveita e ascende um cigarro, quem sabe você explode.-disse, levantando-se com um copo de água e indo até a sala.

O som da TV sendo ligada pôde ser ouvida da cozinha, e o som estava um tanto quanto alto.

-O que ele tem?-perguntou Reita depositando a garrafa de Lifeguard na mesa e bebendo um pouco da mesma, olhando assim o baterista.

-Hum...-Kai olhou para cima, andou um pouco para trás e apoiou o corpo na pia.-Ele só ta preocupado com você... vindo dele, por você, não me é surpresa.-disse, curvando os ombros pra cima e sorrindo.

-...que exagero.-resmungou Reita virando todo o copo e encostando-se totalmente na cadeira, inclinando-a um pouco para trás.

-Hehehe.-Kai soltou uma risada abafada e voltou a mexer em suas comidas que serviria logo com o cair da noite.

E assim a brisa do cair da tarde misturada com o alaranjado do sol vinha a tona. Era uma imagem linda de se ver. Tão linda, que o vocalista aproveitava para ficar na sacada de seu quarto para fotografar algumas cenas e imagens. Assim como também não pôde deixar de ver os dois amigos conversando debaixo da árvore.

-Olha, o Ruki.-Uruha parou a conversa de repente e acenou para o amigo, sorrindo.

-Sério?-Aoi virou-se para trás e avistou o vocalista, logo então acenando.-Ele está filmando?-perguntou, engolindo um seco.

-Está... porque?-o mais jovem segurou-se para não cair na risada. Sabia do medo e horror a câmeras que o outro tinha.-É apenas o Ruki, fica calmo.-disse, agora dando uma risada.

-Eu sei.-nisso o guitarrista virou-se novamente para frente, voltando a se concentrar no violão.

-Então!-ele se ajeitou na cadeira novamente.-Se você fosse puxado por um monte de fãs e sufocado?

-Gritaria.-respondeu, sem tirar a atenção das cordas do violão, dando uma risada no final.

-Hilário.-Uruha virou a cara e soltou uma risada.

-Se você caísse do palco?-Aoi continuava sem tirar a atenção do que fazia.

-Hum...-o mais novo revirou os olhos, pensativo.-Eu acho que ia ficar estirado no chão.-disse, logo dando uma alta risada só de imaginar a cena.

-Como em filmes de comédia e terror?-perguntou Aoi, sorrindo de canto imaginando o contorno branco no amigo.

-Hãããã, pode ser!-ele cruzou as pernas e levou ambas as mãos para trás, rindo.-E se eu tivesse te beijado naquele show?

Na mesma hora o violão parou. Não que fosse algo tão chocante mas... Não. Era realmente chocante. Desde quando Uruha tocava naquele tipo de assunto? Certo que a conversa era a de possibilidades, mas aquele tipo de assunto era... como dizer... constrangedor? Tanto que no show Aoi acabou por levantar a cabeça para que tal coisa não acontecesse.

O mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto levantava a cabeça para encarar o mais novo, que ainda mantinha aquele sorriso largo, possivelmente de deboche.

-Você não presta.-retrucou o outro, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Uruha apenas tratou de rir do comentário e virar a cara para o lado oposto do amigo, soltando um leve suspiro e olhando para os lados. Nem ele mesmo acreditava no que havia perguntado. Teria sido... empolgação? Maldita seja, sempre aprontando com ele.

-Certo, melhor: E se VOCÊ tivesse caído quando o Reita te deu aquela bundada?-falou, tentando ajeitar a situação.

-... teria sido dolorido...-comentou baixo só de pensar.-Primeiro, ergueria a guitarra pra não quebrar. O que acontecer depois, aconteceu.-ele riu.-Mas claro que levantaria, em vez de ficar morto no chão.

-Me chamou de morto?

-Não...

-Dão...-Uruha o imitou no mesmo instante. Sempre achou o sotaque do outro guitarrista um fato do que se rir.

-Não é assim que eu falo!-Aoi levantou o rosto, parando de tocar e rindo sem graça.

-É sim! É pior ainda!-ele saltou da cadeira para não levar qualquer tipo de soco.-Dãããã, dã, dã, dã, dã!-e para completar, fazia algum tipo de cara de bobo.

-EI!!-o guitarrista deixou o violão no chão e se levantou.-Eu não...!-e se aproximou mais.-Não faça essa cara de retardado!!-dizia, dando risada.

-IIII, ta estressado.-Uruha andou um pouco mais para trás, com ambas as mãos estendidas para manter qualquer distância.

-Eu não tô estressado!-falava, levantando ambas as mãos para pegar os punhos do amigo.

-Você fica estressado com tanta freqüência que nem percebe quando você está estressado.-dizia, cutucando ainda mais o amigo.

-Você me deixa estressado!-reclamou pulando em cima de Uruha.

Os dois rolaram alguns segundos na tentativa de quem desarrumava mais o outro. Aoi chacoalhava tanto o outro que nem mais direção o mais novo via, ficando totalmente descabelado.

-AHHHH, chega, chega!-pedia Uruha tentando enxergar algo além de borrões.-Pinico!

-...-Aoi parou no mesmo instante em que escutou a última palavra.-Pi...nico...?-repetiu, não acreditando que Uruha havia dito aquilo.-Você disse Pinico!??!?

-... eu disse...-respondeu o outro tentando se encontrar, totalmente zonzo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

O mais velho desabou, caindo um pouco mais para o lado em cima de Uruha. Para falar a verdade, a quanto tempo não escutava o outro pedir "pinico" desde que iniciaram a banda? Lembrava-se até hoje que fora quando se conheceram, numa pequena briga em que Aoi subira em Uruha e puxara sua perna bem alto, e quando o outro falara a palavra mágica, o guitarrista mais velho praticamente perdeu o ar de rir.

-Aoi??-o loiro ajeitou a franja e olhou para o lado e encontrou o moreno caído, saindo agora de cima do mesmo e deitando ao lado ainda meio que encurvado com as mãos na barriga.

-Ah, ai, ai...-ele respirou fundo e ficou olhando por algum tempo o céu, maravilhando aquele tom de sangue.-Fala...-disse, soltando todo o ar e pousando ambas as mãos em cima do abdômen.

-Nada, só verificando se você está vivo.-falou dando uma risada e olhando pra cima, na mesma direção que o outro olhava.-Você teve a mesma crise quando a gente se conheceu!-comentou, dando novamente uma risada.

-Ah... é verdade.-confirmou respirando novamente um pouco mais fundo.-A gente tinha começado meio de perna esquerda.

-Literalmente.-retrucou o outro olhando o guitarrista com o canto dos olhos.

-...bom! Nem lembro porque eu puxei a sua perna... mas foi engraçado.-ele fechou um pouco os olhos.-Sua cara era hilária! Os gritos... e ainda, no intervalo do LIVE.

-Haha...-Uruha revirou os olhos e levou ambas as mãos para cima da cabeça, pousando apenas um braço em cima dos olhos.-Você tinha ficado estressado, como sempre.-o garoto soltou uma leve risada.-Não entendo porque comigo você sempre vem pra me bater!-reclamou, tirando o braço da frente do rosto.

Assim que olhou para cima, avistou o moreno o encarando. Mal via o rosto do amigo devido as mechas negras do outro, como também não conseguia mexer os braços. Não por estar sendo segurado... estava paralisado com a situação. Engoliu sofrido a saliva e passou os olhos a cada dimensão daquela afeição a sua frente.

Talvez Aoi estivesse de brincadeira com ele, para variar. Era o mais provável. Teria empurrado-o e o jogado na grama e provavelmente o faria dizer "pinico" cinco vezes... mas não. Não hoje. Não naquele momento.

-Droga Aoi, o que você está fazendo?!-perguntou quase rosnando, encarando o moreno que até então o encarava.

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro e sorriu de canto, deixando o outro ainda mais constrangido. E ficou naquela posição por mais alguns segundos, até que se levantou, limpou a calça e pegou o violão, assim como sua cadeira.

-Cansei.-comentou virando-se para Uruha, que ainda estava sentado no chão.

-...-o loiro mantinha a cabeça baixa tentando calcular do porque de se sentir tão constrangido.

-Uruha, vamos.-chamou o outro, mostrando a casa acenando com a cabeça.-Está escurecendo, sabia?-e começou a andar em direção à casa.

-... eu sei!-falou se levantando em um pulo e arrumando o cabelo, enquanto tirava algumas gramas que ficara em seu corpo.

Andou rapidamente até a cadeira e a recolheu, assim como apanhou o livro e o colocou no bolso de trás da calça e correu para alcançar o outro.

Lá dentro, assim que pisaram, depararam-se com Kai mexendo na louça. Aoi sempre gostou de comida caseira, e adorava assistir o amigo preparar o almoço ou janta, o que fosse. Admirava.

O loiro deixou a cadeira em algum canto e tomou rumo ao banheiro, sentia-se meio sujo depois de rolar no chão. Antes passou pela sala e viu Reita sentado ao lado da janela, com a televisão ligada, mas parecia disperso olhando para o lado de fora.

-Yo, Rei-chan!-o cumprimentou, parando ao lado do sofá.-Que foi?-arriscou, apoiando uma mão em cima do sofá.

-Nada...-respondeu, virando apenas os olhos para trás.

-Ahan, e eu nasci mulher.-brincou o outro sentando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas.

-Bem que podia. Não ia fazer muita diferença.-Reita zombou, dando uma pequena risada de canto.

-Vou te mostrar o tanto que sou homem, daí conversamos no dia seguinte.-respondeu meio grosso, mas dando uma risada ao final enquanto mexia na caixa de cigarros preferida.

-Isso foi um desafio?-Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou-se para o amigo, de pernas cruzadas.

-Desde quando isso é desafio...?-Uruha fez uma cara de desentendido, puxando o cigarro e colocando-o na boca.

-Não sei, sua cara insinua.-retrucou, olhando os movimentos do outro pegando o isqueiro e acendendo o cigarro.

-Ah, sério?-ele falava meio enrolado, segurando com os lábios o fumo.-Se você acha...-e assim olhou para baixo, enquanto sorria de canto, cruzando as pernas e colocando ambos os braços pra cima no sofá.

-Você e suas manias de provocar...-resmungou Reita se levantando e indo atrás do sofá, na direção de Uruha.-Um dia alguém te pega de jeito.-e pousou ambos os braços em cima da cabeça do amigo.

-Ai!-reclamou, entre risos.-Você acha?-dizia se ajeitando, puxando o cigarro da boca e sobrando a fumaça.-Eu acho que não tem ninguém... hã... com atitude pra cima de mim, hehe.-dizia voltando a tragar o cigarro.

-Será? Vai pensando assim que é pego de surpresa ainda.-disse dando um leve empurrão na cabeça do amigo e virando de costas para o mesmo.-Vai tomar um banho, está cheio de grama e terra. Deve ter sujado o sofá.

-Arg, esqueci...-falou dando uma leve pancada em sua própria testa e apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro, para então se levantar e ficar ajoelhado no sofá, passar um braço pela cintura e o outro pelo ombro de Reita.-Kira-chan sim é um bom alvo, né?-sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo, para então saltar antes que levasse qualquer soco.

-É... vai nessa.-respondeu virando levemente o rosto para trás olhando o amigo com o canto dos olhos.-Vai logo pro chuveiro.-disse levantando-se do sofá e andando até as escadas.

-To precisando.-disse lançando uma piscada ao outro loiro.-Você me deixou de fogo, né, Kira-chan!-e correu pro chuveiro de baixo antes que qualquer vaso ou móvel voasse em sua cabeça.

-...-Reita olhou o guitarrista correr e então voltou sua atenção à subir as escadas, pois qualquer coisa poderia cair.

Andou calmamente, parando alguns segundos em cada degrau pensando e refletindo em absolutamente NADA. Ao chegar lá em cima, olhou em volta e apenas avistou as sete portas que tinham lá em cima, assim como uma pequena sala de descanso com uma poltrona e um sofá de 2 lugares, uma mesinha ao centro e um vaso.

Reita andou calmamente olhando uma porta que a luz se mantinha acesa. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros. Parou atrás do sofá e olhou a grande janela que era virada para a cidade. Podia ver cada luz piscando e alguns faróis da grande cidade. Deu a volta e praticamente se jogou de costas no sofá, deitando e suspirando, mantendo a visão fixa naquela imagem da cidade natal.

Em meio a seus pensamentos, pôde escutar algo caindo e possivelmente quebrando em algum dos quartos. No mesmo instante saltou e sentou-se corretamente no sofá, porém meio defensivo. Olhou e visualizou, até que decidiu-se levantar e andar até a porta do quarto em que Ruki estava, para então arriscar.

-Ruki?-perguntou, ao lado na parede.

-Hai?-a voz veio logo em seguida. Parecia que o vocalista não estava pensativo, pois a resposta viera de uma forma tão rápida quanto o mesmo colocando o corpo para fora.-Ah, é você.-disse, meio em diferença entrando novamente no quarto e andando até uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

-Hn... caiu alguma coisa?-perguntou, entrando sem saber se podia ou não. Passou seus olhos pelas quatro paredes e então encontrou um pequeno copo caído, mas provavelmente vazio.

-Fiquei nervoso, só isso.-respondeu, pendendo a cabeça levemente para trás e suspirando.-Só de momento, não precisa se preocupar. Pode voltar para seus afazeres.-disse, apontando a porta.

-Está me dispensando?-perguntou, se aproximando e olhando seriamente o outro homem.-Desimbuxa.-falou, apoiando uma mão na cintura e encarando o outro.

-Hã?-o menor voltou a sentar-se corretamente para em seguida levantar.-Nada, já disse. Só me alterei...

-Com o que?-Reita, por mais brincalhão que fosse, conseguia ficar assustadoramente sério.

-...-Ruki abaixou a cabeça para não encarar o outro, virando a cara e logo dando as costas ao amigo.-Nada, já disse, Reita!

-Tsc, até parece que tem TPM.-retrucou ao escutar uma alteração de voz vinda do outro.-E não grite.-e assim andou até a porta.-Vem, o Kai preparou a janta.

-... depois eu desço.-falou, estranhamente, ofendido.

-Que seja.-e passou pela porta, deixando Ruki sozinho no quarto.

O mais jovem abaixou a cabeça e respirou por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar. Mas só conseguia ainda mais aprofundar a respiração e sentir o coração se alterar de... raiva? Andou até a sacada novamente e olhou para fora, para o além daquelas redondezas cheias de verde, pedras, árvores e poucas casas. Pensava um pouco em casa, na família, nos amigos de infância.

-Que dor...-ele encurvou-se um pouco ao sentir o estômago revirar, ardendo e contraindo. Segurou ambas as mãos entrelaçadas contra o abdômen enquanto cerrava os dentes. A dor havia se tornado um tanto quanto forte de uns tempos para cá. Mas afinal, o que o deixava tão alterado?-Tsc!-estralou a língua entre os dentes e levantou-se, ignorando totalmente qualquer dor.

Apoiou-se na grade, segurando firmemente com ambas as mãos aquele ferro gelado com o cair da noite. Levantou a cabeça e olhou novamente toda aquela cena, era lindo.

"Que seja" Aquela frase de indiferença dita pelo baixista ecoava em sua mente. E doía em outro lugar. Sentiu novamente o estômago revirar e um pequeno aperto no peito. Bah, porque tanta importância com o que ele dizia ou pensava??

Revirou os olhos e virou-se de costas para a bela paisagem. Abaixou a cabeça novamente e se abraçou, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu corpo. Engoliu a saliva, meio em dificuldades, e olhou fixamente para o chão.

-Ruki, sai daí.

Novamente aquela voz grossa e chamativa se fez presente no quarto do jovem vocalista que, de susto, grudou suas mãos na grade e levantou a cabeça encarando a imagem na porta.

-O que??-indagou, olhando Reita entrar novamente no quarto enquanto ajeitava a jaqueta do corpo.

-Saí daí de fora.-repetiu, parando ao lado da cama do rapaz.

-... pra você não faz diferença, qual é da agora?-perguntou, dando alguns passos para frente.

-Eu estava brincando... deus, vem logo pra dentro.-insistiu agora com um braço levantado, chamando-o para dentro.

-Hunf.-ele virou a cara e, teimoso, continuou lá fora tomando toda a brisa que, aos poucos, estava realmente gelando.

-Mas que diabos...-resmungou. Odiava usar palavreados pesados, não importava em que situação.

Reita tirou sua própria jaqueta de veludo preta e andou, dando a volta no copo quebrado, até chegar na porta da sacada. Viu que Ruki deu alguns passos para trás, hesitante e inseguro com a aproximação do outro. Chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente e ficou a frente do outro, que o encarava numa expressão não muito boa.

-Cara feia pra mim é fome.-disse entre risos girando a jaqueta até ficar corretamente em cima do mais novo.-E já temos janta.-completou, agora ajeitando a jaqueta preta.

-... que seja...-falou baixo, olhando para alguma direção que Reita não achava.

-Você ficou chateado.-confirmou. Não tinha um pingo de dúvidas na frase do baixista ,e, sim, pura certeza.

-Não me olhe desse jeito.-ordenou o menor de perfil, porém olhando Reita com o canto dos olhos. E sua expressão realmente não era das melhores.-Disse para não me olhar assim, droga!-reclamou.

E antes de esperar qualquer reação do mais alto, virou de súbito erguendo um dos punhos em direção ao rosto de Reita. Certamente tinha força, mas com toda certeza não destreza o suficiente. O mais velho levantou uma mão e segurou a mão de Ruki enquanto tombava a cabeça para um lado.

-...!-Ruki ficou olhando-o, nervoso. Ainda mais enfurecido por não ter acertado seu alvo.-Ah..!-gemeu um pouco ao sentir seu braço sendo levado para trás e prensado contra a grade da sacada.

-Você anda muito estressado...-Reita falou segurando um braço de Ruki para trás enquanto com a outra segurava o punho do outro braço.

-...

Não tinha como negar. Estava mesmo. E não era o fato de estar na cidade natal, era coisa de muito tempo. As atividades, o trabalho, os deveres a fazer, tudo acumulando e o prazo encurtando... era de deixar qualquer um louco! Quando perdia o controle, normalmente ascendia um incenso e deitava na cama até pensar num meio de sair de cada sufoco. E pior... nunca falava nada à ninguém. Eis o motivo de sua fama... de nunca saberem o que se passa em sua mente.

Mas havia alguém, bem ali, disposto a passar aquela barreira alta e espessa de sua mente e descobrir cada segredo. Cada problema e ajudar. Cada pensamento confuso que precisasse de um caminho.

Aos poucos Reita fora soltando os braços de Ruki, mas sem soltar os punhos do mesmo. Odiaria o fato de ter um olho roxo feito pelo mais novo. Por mais sensível e indefeso que ele parecesse, era forte. Afinal, já havia tocado bateria... coisa que exigia força.

-... eu apenas preciso descansar...-falou, olhando para o chão negro. Não conseguia ver absolutamente nada naquela noite toda.

-Me fala.-Reita insistiu em saber, não iria sair sem ao menos saber o motivo de tanto nervosismo.

-Não quero preocupar ninguém com os meus problemas.-disse, forçando seus punhos a serem soltos e, ao constar-se livre, pousou ambas as mãos na grade e suspirou só de lembrar de um trabalho a fazer antes que suas pequenas "férias" terminassem.-...-suspirou longo, forçando um sorriso. Iria mostrar aquele sorriso ao amigo para que ele logo deixasse de se importar e o deixasse em paz. Não deixaria ninguém passar por sua barragem.

Assim sorriu e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Silêncio. Nem ele e nem o outro falava nada. Não era para menos, por mais que tentasse fingir, será que Reita acreditaria? Era o mais próximo que tinha, e com toda certeza descobriria que era uma farsa aquele sorriso... melhor, mais uma de suas farsas.

Sentiu que conseguiria segurar aquele sorriso por mais tempo e virou para encarar o outro.

Reita, que apenas observava o motivo de tanto silêncio, olhou aquela expressão desenhada pelo vocalista. Sentiu, estranhamente, uma pontada lhe afetar. Sabia que por trás daquela máscara Ruki gritava e se desesperava ainda mais. E só de pensar no estado que o mesmo ficava, sentiu-se forçado a reconforta-lo.

O mais velho segurou as mãos do outro que estavam na grade e fitou-o por estar de frente ao mesmo e viu a verdadeira face que devia ter lá. Ruki espantara-se com a atitude do outro, mas não se movia. Estava imobilizado com as mãos de Reita segurando-o e o corpo se aproximando ainda mais, pressionando-o contra a grade.

A aproximação de corpos chegara ao limite, deixando o outro totalmente sem escapatória devido a pressão posta em cima de seu pequeno corpo. O menor virou o rosto para um lado e não pôde segurar o ar que estava até então entalado na garganta. E avermelhou-se quando um abafado gemido fora feito. Sentia totalmente o baixo ventre de Reita.

Um sorriso discreto fora feito nos lábios do mais velho e não podia negar-se de satisfeito com aquele baixo som. Mas afinal, que diabos estava fazendo? E porque estava agindo tanto por impulsos? Queria mesmo...? Olhando bem a imagem totalmente indefesa de Ruki, não conseguia negar a necessidade de reconfortar aquele corpo cansado de atividades.

Não conseguia negar que realmente... desejava o mais novo.

-...Reita...-o menor forçou as palavras, sentindo as pernas falharem. Sim, estava nervoso com aquilo.

-Shh...-Reita deslizou a mão esquerda do punho do menor até a cintura, puxando-o levemente.-...me deixa te acalmar essa noite.-falou olhando-o fixamente.

Aquela frase. Tinha realmente o mesmo sentido que Ruki estava formulando em sua mente? Tinha?? E porque ele estava com aquele sentindo na cabeça?? Será que...? Impossível! ... certo? Que incerteza seria aquela? Não conseguia formular nada, não conseguia pensar direito e... novamente estava mentindo. Agora para sua própria mente. Diabos, estava uma guerra dentro de sua cabeça! Certo, do começo... estava gostando. Sim. Essa era a verdade que estava precisando sair.

Só um segundo... estava gostando?! ... droga, havia admitido para si mesmo. Mas porque logo com Reita? Seu amigo mais próximo. Seu... não! Não podia, podia?? Depois de tantos erros em relacionamentos, não queria errar logo com Reita.

Tinha medo de errar logo com aquela pessoa que em todos os momentos difíceis sempre manteve-se presente. Quando não agüentava a barra, ele sempre agüentava por ele. E quando colocava uma barreira nos pensamentos, sempre vinha pronto à derruba-la.

E agora, parecia determinado.

Aos poucos sentiu toda a tensão do momento. Toda a confusão em sua mente embaralhar ainda mais. A garganta doía, assim como alguma parte interna de seu corpo. A respiração passara a se descompassar e a visão a ficar totalmente confusa.

Mas que... o que era aquela sensação toda?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Segurança Insegura.**

Ainda encarava aqueles olhos negros que o fitavam. Estava nervoso com a situação sim, mas uma sensação gostosa, tinha de admitir. Logo um sorriso fraco fora feito em seus lábios, e finalmente encarou-o com segurança. A expressão de Reita esbanjava tanto conforto que estava seguro, e confiava totalmente no que ele fizesse naquela noite.

Sendo assim, Reita o guiou até a parede ao lado da porta de vidro da sacada e o encostou carinhosamente nunca perdendo o contato visual. Colou novamente seus corpos e entrelaçou suas mãos para que desse ainda mais segurança ao outro, enquanto que com a outra mão puxava ainda mais o corpo de Ruki contra o seu. Não deixaria que ele escapasse de forma alguma.

A face do mais novo estava ligeiramente vermelha, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo. Era impossível negar aquela beleza infantil.

Soltou uma leve risada ao constar que sentia-se um pedófilo. Ruki com aquele tamanho todo, aquele desenho de rosto ainda infantil, o jeito como se confundia com pequenas coisas e facilmente se perdia... gostava. Sim, gostava muito daquele jeito dele desde sempre. Talvez fosse aquele jeito, exatamente aquele jeito, que o atraía.

Depositou um beijo na testa do outro sorrindo e encarou os olhos azuis, logicamente lentes, do menor. Ficava muito bem nele. Sorriu, o que o constrangeu um pouco, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

Reita levou uma mão até o queixo do mais novo e levantou sua face. Ele tímido, era a coisa mais fofa. Nunca imaginava vê-lo tão indefeso, ainda mais em seus braços. Lentamente começou a aproximar seus rostos, sentindo claramente a respiração pesada do menor. Podia sentir a temperatura aumentar em seu próprio corpo e o coração acelerar assustadoramente. E quando tocou levemente seus lábios, sentiu um pulo dentro do corpo.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa só de sentir brevemente aqueles lábios quentes e indefesos.

Depositou mais alguns beijos leves no menor e sentiu a mão do mesmo apertar a sua. Sorriu e continuou a depositar mais beijos em sua face até percorrer o caminho até a orelha, mordendo levemente o nódulo. Ficou satisfeito ao sentir o corpo do outro se contrair e arrepiar

-Isso... é de propósito...?-Ruki falou entre suspiros, tentando puxar o ar para dentro.

-Não sei... parece estar gostando.-disse em meio a um sorriso provocante.

E estava. Aquela atitude de provocar, atiçar, atrair era propriamente marca do baixista. Sentiu a mão do mesmo deslizar por sua cintura e as carícias da outra mão eram deliciosas. Os toques eram absolutamente provocantes.

Deus, não conseguia saber o que ele faria dali para frente.

E realmente, fora pego de surpresa por uma leve mordiscada seguida de uma chupada no pescoço. Meu deus, ficaria marcado. E Jesus, qualquer um iria reparar... e quem ligava?

Soltou uma leve gemida com aquilo, encostando ainda mais na parede. Estava quase subindo. A respiração de Reita estava igualmente alterada, podia sentir. Conseguia sentir os corpos pegando fogo.

Queria, precisava, necessitava daquilo. Tinha certeza do que queria, estava seguro do que precisava. Estava claro agora. Tudo aquilo era para dar ainda mais segurança com o que estavam fazendo.

Reita apenas queria que Ruki tomasse consciência do que iria acontecer dali para frente. Até naquilo o mais velho estava sempre pensando no menor. Até ali.

-Reita...

-Eu sei...-falou com um tom de voz rouca, totalmente sexy.

O baixista rapidamente abaixou e puxou ambas as pernas de Ruki para cima, fazendo-o ficar apoiado na parede com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Aquele movimento rápido fora de certa forma tão prazeroso, que fez com que o menor produzisse um som realizador. E a prensa então. Ambos sentiam seus baixos ventres excitados.

Ruki envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de Reita enquanto se segurava com as pernas em volta da cintura do outro homem. Logo sentia seu pescoço sendo atacado por beijos, mordidas e chupões alucinantes. A sensação era de ir ao céu e planar. Esquecera totalmente dos problemas, dos trabalhos, dos deveres. Apenas Reita, e unicamente ele, iria ocupar sua mente durante aquela noite toda.

Um vento mais frio bateu em seus corpos. Aquilo não faria bem ao menor de forma alguma. E, por mais que a voz do outro fosse importante, a saúde era ainda mais. Segurou-o pela cintura e adentrou ao quarto, para então sentar-se na cama e fitar aquela imagem. A face ainda avermelhada, tão atraente.

Certo, nem ele mesmo agüentava mais provocar. Cuidadosamente deitou o menor na cama, colocando-o exatamente no meio da cama e ficando por cima, observando-o.

Reita primeiramente depositou leves beijos, para então aprofundar. Apenas tocavam os lábios, experimentando o sabor que continham. E então, ao ver que tinha passagem, adentrou naquela boca tímida e quente, explorando e acariciando.

O coração do menor acelerou de tal forma que Reita chegava a sentir claramente. Seria carinhoso, e de forma alguma machucaria o outro. Isso era o que menos queria.

Beijava fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua de forma que conseguia tocar a língua do outro. Aos poucos também conseguia sentir Ruki tomar atitude, mesmo tímido, explorando sua boca. Era gostoso, delirante. Realmente, muito bom.

Enquanto beijava e brincava com a língua do outro, deslizava uma mão pelo corpo até chegar por debaixo da blusa e tocar a pele quente e macia. Se Ruki não gostava de seu corpo, ele gostava. E muito. Tanto que chegara a desejar aquele pequeno e maravilhoso corpo.

Afastou-se um pouco e começou a puxar a jaqueta, jogando-a em algum canto do quarto, logo então tirando a blusa branca e beijando cada nova pele descoberta. Lambia o umbigo do menor até chegar mais acima, beijando os mamilos, arrepiando-o por completo. Os pequenos gemidos deixavam ainda mais a desejar.

-A porta...-o mais novo falou entre gemidos, passando a mão pelos cabelos do outro.

-Dá-se um jeito.-disse levantando-se, agarrando um travesseiro e jogando contra a porta que, com a força, fora lentamente se fechando.

E antes que voltasse a qualquer atividade, Reita livrou-se da regata preta e a jogou no chão do quarto. Ao se tocarem, agora sem o limite dos tecidos, um arrepio ainda maior viera. Cuidadosamente levou uma mão até o cinto e o tirou, livrando o menor. Puxou o zíper da calça e tirou toda a roupa que ainda restava na pele branca e adorada. Olhou e admirou o sexo do mais novo. Como previsto, estava excitado e quente.

Abaixou e mordiscou levemente a cabeça do membro, tirando agora ainda maiores sons de prazer. Passou a língua quente pelo corpo e parando sempre para brincar com a glande, queria levar Ruki a loucura naquela noite. Assim que deixou o membro consideravelmente molhado, o abocanhou fazendo leves movimentos, nunca esquecendo de acariciar o ponto mais sensível.

-Ah...!-o menor contraiu o corpo ao sentir que seu ponto era deliciosamente atacado. Cravou as mãos no lençol e mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando qualquer som que pudesse fazer.

Reita levantou o olhar para observar a expressão de prazer do companheiro. Sim, companheiro. Era isso o que eram agora.

Umedeceu dois dedos e sem avisar os levou até a pequena entrada. Penetrou lentamente para que se acostumasse com aquilo, tirando todo o ar do menor. Passou a movimentar lentamente e os gemidos apenas deixavam Reita atiçado. Queria escutar aquela voz ainda gritar muito de prazer.

Olhou para o outro novamente e viu que este mantinha os olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios, enquanto respirava totalmente sem ritmo. Mas obedeceu a chamada que recebera do outro, subindo até ficar cara a cara. Sentiu seu cinto abandona-lo, assim como a calça ser abaixada.

-Te quero...-falou, empurrando-o e fazendo-o sentar, facilitando arrancar todo o resto de roupa que cobria o que desejava. Pousou uma das mãos em cima do membro ereto de Reita enquanto, apoiado pela outra mão, alcançou os lábios do baixista e o beijou experimentando seu próprio sabor.

Enquanto novamente explorava a boca do outro, movimentava o membro lentamente. Sentia o sexo quente e afastou-se do mais velho, abaixando até o baixo ventre do outro e colocando-o na boca, em movimentos mais lentos, deixando-o totalmente rígido.

-Gah!-Reita pendeu a cabeça para trás entre gemidos. Como era bom aquela língua em seu membro brincando e aproveitando.

Agora estava ao auge. Assim que Ruki levantou-se encarando-o, viu que não agüentaria mais segurar de continuar aquilo. A face avermelhada e os lábios úmidos daquele jeito deixava-o a beira da loucura.

Encurvou-se até o outro e o puxou pela nuca, beijando-o agora com mais intensidade que antes. Mordiscava o lábio inferior do outro enquanto o puxava pela cintura, deixando-o exatamente como queria.

-Se doer... quero que me avise.-disse Reita olhando-o, beijando levemente os lábios do outro.

-Tá...-respondeu engolindo a saliva e fechando levemente os olhos.

Carinhosamente começou a colocar seu membro dentro de Ruki. Sabia que de começo poderia ser incomodante, mas com o tempo o menor se acostumaria. A passagem era apertada e quente, certamente virgem, claro. No final, Ruki estava sentado no colo com todo o membro de Reita em seu interior.

O mais novo fincou as unhas no ombro do baixista, fazendo-o morder o lábio. Encurvou levemente o corpo para trás e, quando sentiu os primeiros movimentos dentro de si, grunhiu de dor e prazer.

Por mais doloroso que fosse, lhe dava imenso prazer. De começo, sabia que sentiria dor, estava preparado. Mas sentia tanta segurança com Reita que preferira esquecer completamente aquele pensamento. Sentiu as mãos do outro pegarem em sua cintura e o movimentar de cima para baixo, aumentando aos poucos a velocidade. Sentia todo o membro entrar e sair de si.

-Ahhh...!-pela terceira vez, ainda sentiu um pingo de dor. Curvou a cabeça para frente e a abaixou, respirando o mais fundo que conseguia.

-Ruki, olhe para mim.-pediu o maior inserindo seu membro novamente. Queria contato visual, queria saber como ele estava.

-... ha...i...-disse ofegante, cerrando os dentes, para então levantar o rosto e encara-lo. Ficaram algum tempo se olhando enquanto mantinham os movimentos, até que aos poucos fora se acostumando ao ponto de não se importar mais, a ponto de sentir inteira e completamente prazer.

Reita sorriu. A expressão do outro estava bem melhor que antes, finalmente. Iria parar caso continuasse sentindo dores. Mas agora ele parecia totalmente acostumado. Assim sendo, aumentou a velocidade, tirando gemidos ainda mais altos do outro.

Puxou-o para um beijo, começando a deita-lo na cama. Naquela posição Ruki não precisaria fazer mais nada, e possivelmente a penetração seria ainda mais prazerosa. Os movimentos de vai e vem se intensificaram, mas nunca se esquecendo de dar prazer a ambos. Brincava sempre com o membro do menor, acariciando-o.

Ruki mordia um dedo conforme sentia uma sensação lhe invadir o corpo aos poucos, fazendo-o largar as mãos em cima do lençol e puxa-los, deixando a cama totalmente desarrumada, enquanto que Reita lhe puxava contra seu membro para uma penetração total.

-Hummm...-grunhiu, abrindo um olho para encarar a face de Reita. Sorriu ao ver que o outro igualmente sorria, dando-lhe segurança.-Rei...chan...-chamou-o, estendendo o braço, alcançando a face do outro e acariciando-o.

-Diga...-falou entre suspiros e gemidos curvando-se um pouco mais em meio as estocadas.

-Eu... ahhh...-segurou o gemido.-... eu...-engoliu o resto da frase junto aos sons. Já estava vermelho. Com o que queria falar, ficara ainda mais.

-Tudo bem...-Reita sorriu, depositando um beijo nos lábios rosados do outro.-... outra hora... você me fala...-disse, intensificando a penetração.

-Uhun...-balançou a cabeça, em sinal de que tudo bem.

Os movimentos estavam realmente maravilhosos. Ruki podia sentir uma maré de sentimentos e sensações lhe preencher todo o corpo, assim como Reita. Estavam prestes a chegar ao clímax, e juntos.

Ruki passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do baixista enquanto sentia os braços do outro lhe envolver pela cintura. Beijou-o intensamente e se afastou pela falta de ar, recolhendo uma grande quantia do mesmo, e contraiu o corpo ao sentir-se no limite

-AAaaaaaaaahhhhh!!-soltou todo o ar que conseguira ao sentir-se preenchido pelo líquido do outro.-REITAAAAAAAA!!-gritou, certamente toda a casa iria escutar aquele nome dito de uma forma tão prazerosa e bela por aquela voz.

-AaaaaaaahHh!!-o dono do nome estocou novamente, sentindo o líquido do menor lambuzar seu abdômen e o lençol.

A cama e a coberta ficaram manchadas e marcadas pela noite de prazer dada por aqueles dois jovens. Os gritos de realização ainda podiam ser ouvidos pelo corredor, as gotas de suor escorriam por seus corpos até atingirem o lençol. Os toques, as arranhadas, as carícias, estava tudo lá. E ficaria para sempre, marcados.

Reita diminuíra totalmente a velocidade até parar, e aos poucos estava fora do menor, mas ainda mantinha seu corpo em cima do mesmo, ofegante e cansado, porém recebia uma gostosa carícia na cabeça. Beijou o peitoral de Ruki até ser virado e sentir os toques em seu corpo.

O vocalista beijava todo o corpo do homem e sugava o sêmen que estava no caminho, até chegar no membro de Reita, colocando-o na boca e provando o misto de sabores.

-Humm...-Reita mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo o toque da boca do outro sugando e acariciando seu membro. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e pendeu a cabeça para trás, soltando alguns gemidos. Aquilo era melhor que qualquer outra coisa.

Ruki sorriu, satisfeito. Subiu engatinhando até a face de Reita e o beijou, fazendo-o provar de seu próprio sabor. Invadiu cada canto daquela boca que já conhecia até sentir a língua do outro começar se mover e a fazer voltas e sugar sua língua. Mordiscou os lábios do outro enquanto passava as mãos na nuca, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto sentava-se no colo, agora olhando-o.

-...-Reita sorriu e admirou-o, logo desviando rapidamente o olhar para algum canto. Não que sentisse que fizera algo errado.

Mas era Ruki. A pessoa que via todos os dias, as vezes reclamando, as vezes calado demais, misterioso. A pessoa que muitas vezes já dividira mágoas, a quem muitas vezes recorrera por socorro. A pessoa que respeitava acima de tudo e que no final das contas, sentia-se atraído e nunca deixava isso transparecer.

Mas agora, hoje, justamente na cidade natal, naquele quarto, naquela cama, tinha agido por impulsos, tinha deixado o coração agir sozinho, tinha tomado atitudes que agora, não conseguia entender exatamente. Apenas uma coisa: gostava dele.

Mas o pior, estava ali apenas para confortar o outro. Apenas para dar prazer e deixa-lo mais tranqüilo. Estava apenas como um objeto. E não sabia o que o outro alimentava. Acima de tudo, não iria alimentar uma ilusão.

-Como você está?-perguntou Reita pegando-o pela cintura, depositando um beijo nos lábios e colocando-o na cama.

-Melhor...-respondeu, sorrindo constrangido.-E você? Eu estava pesado?-perguntou totalmente sem graça, puxando um travesseiro e tapando seu sexo.

-Bem também.-disse rindo de canto, logo encarando-o e notando o tom avermelhado que a pele de Ruki ainda estava.-Nem um pouco. Você é leve.-disse, levantando-se e pegando uma calça. Iria jogar uma água no corpo e descer para comer algo. Na altura do campeonato, não haveria ninguém por lá.

O menor sorriu sem graça, desviando o olhar para algum lugar sem rumo e olhando todo o quarto, até pousar os olhos em cima do copo quebrado. Certo, teria que limpar aquilo logo, ou alguém poderia se machucar. Com os olhos seguiu os passos de Reita que parou na porta e o informou de que deveria comer algo antes de dormir. Acenou com a cabeça um sim e voltou a olhar o quarto quando o outro saiu para o banheiro.

Levantou-se calmamente e empurrou a porta para fechar. Abaixou o olhar e viu seu corpo nu e marcas de dedos do outro homem, assim como algumas chupadas que recebera. Avermelhou-se ao lembrar das cenas anteriores e do grito que gemera alguns minutos atrás. Com toda certeza seus amigos não eram bobos e saberiam o que aconteceu. Teria que formular algo rápido como desculpa.

Mas resolveu deixar tudo isso por ali mesmo. Andou até a porta do banheiro do quarto e a fechou. Abriu a ducha no morno e deixou as gotas caírem em cima de seu corpo. Os cabelos, atualmente loiros e no pescoço, grudavam em sua face. Passava as mãos junto da bucha e podia sentir, em flashes, os toques de Reita. Fechou brevemente os olhos e deixou-se voar. Os toques, os lábios, o calor do corpo dele, os movimentos perfeitos, o olhar que dava-lhe total segurança, tudo! Conseguia projetar ainda em sua mente aquele longo momento.

Parou de repente. Será que estava ficando louco? Que diabos estava deixando acontecer? Será que não tinha noção da situação? Ele e Reita, homens, amigos, sexo.

Era sexo, não era?

Droga, o que tinha sido aquilo? Melhor, o que tinha sido aquilo para Reita? E porque se preocupava tanto com a opinião do outro? E para ele, o que era?? Deus, tantas perguntas e sem noção de um caminho para as resposta. Sentia-se longe e perto de consegui-las. Mas será que conseguiria?

Deus, o que sentia? O que sentia com aquilo? E o principal, o que sentia por Reita?? E porque novamente se importava com aquilo?!

Não fora ele quem dissera que estava ali apenas para acalma-lo? Estava apenas... espere. Será que... ele... será?? Não, impossível... conhecia bem de mais seu Reita para saber que ele não... espere! Não, novamente não! Tinha admitido e tomado posse do baixista em sua própria mente! Maldita! Sempre na linha de raciocínio mais a frente do que ele queria.

Droga, de novo admitira que a mente rápida e malandra estava correta. Agora estava ficando ainda mais louco. O que faria agora? Não tinha certeza, não entendia direito que tipo de rolo de sentimentos era aquele.

Mas tinha uma forma de se expressar quando isso acontecia. Mesmo que nunca obtivesse respostas. A música.

Isso! Faria uma música deste momento, deste rolo de sentimentos, deste ser que o deixava tão intensamente vivo. Sim, era assim que sentia-se. Sentia-se vivo acima de tudo. Era algo novo, um sentimento novo para ele, mas uma palavra que muitas, e com freqüência, usava.

-Amor...-recitou baixo entre as gotas da ducha. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que cada letra saíra de sua boca, e precisamente pensando em outro homem.

Apanhou uma grande quantidade de água em mãos e a jogou na cara, batendo logo em cada lado das bochechas para ver se acordava. Certo, já tinha admitido. Agora, o que fazer?? Melhor seria deixar rolar... mas queria falar aquilo tudo à Reita ainda, queria deixar claro o que sentia. Ah sim, não deixaria pelo menos aquilo entalado na garganta.

Banhou-se por mais alguns longos minutos com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Parecia um menino que recebera um beijo pela primeira vez no primário. Pensando bem, Reita era maior e mais velho. Chacoalhou a cabeça sentindo o coração pular e desligou a ducha, soltando um leve grito para aliviar a própria tensão.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e andou até o armário de roupas. Tirou uma cueca branca, uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de manga longa preta. Calçou meias brancas e o tênis enquanto secava os cabelos esfregando a toalha. Assim que se arrumou todo, andou até o espelho e olhou-se. Ainda tinha a pele corada de vergonha. E notou também que estava de lentes. Levou as mãos até os olhos e as tirou cuidadosamente, colocando-as de volta à caixa certa em meio a tantas que tinha. Adorava lentes.

Levantou o rosto e olhou-se novamente. Os olhos negros e puxados, sim, esse era o natural. Puxou um lápis preto de olho e passou. Pelo menos aquilo não vivia sem. Era como Reita que usava aquela faixa sempre. Lembrando agora, como será que ficou a faixa do outro?

Deu risada ao lembrar-se que provavelmente tinha ficado suja. Mas com toda a certeza o baixista tinha muitas mais. Pensando melhor, nunca mais vira o nariz do outro dês dos tempos antigos de banda.

Riu, aquele será um mistério para todos e um charme em Reita. Tinha que admitir, apenas ele, e somente ele, ficava bem com uma faixa no nariz.

-Hã...-olhou em volta e viu os cacos de vidro.-Ah!-virou em direção ao mesmo e começou a pegar os cacos maiores.

Com todo cuidado, desviando-se de pisar em qualquer um, pegou os cacos e os colocava na palma da outra mão. Chegou a cortar levemente a mão que passava de lá para cá, mas nada que saísse correndo por aí gritando por socorro. Escutou na porta alguém bater duas vezes e girar a maçaneta. Apenas ficou olhando, parando sua atividade.

-Er, oi Ruki.-cumprimentou Kai entrando vagarosamente, olhando em volta.-Ah, quebrou um copo, foi?-perguntou, chegando mais perto.

-Ah, foi sim...-respondeu, sorrindo sem graça. Provavelmente Kai tinha escutado os gritos e tudo mais que houvera naquele quarto.-Hehe...

Foi aí que um barulho de ficha viera rapidamente em sua mente. Ótimo, a cama estava completamente suja de sêmen, desarrumada e revirada. De cabeça pro alto. Teria que ser preciso para deixar os cacos na lixeira do quarto e pular em cima da cama com a coberta para tampar as manchas.

Estava completamente envergonhado. A face agora tomava um tom mais rosado. Levantou-se olhando fixamente nos olhos de Kai que, confuso, apenas o encarava.

-Er... então, eu acabei não descendo pra jantar...-dizia meio gago, caminhando igual um caranguejo até a lixeira e virando o corpo para trás sem desviar os olhos de Kai. Jogou os cacos na lixeira e o encarou enquanto juntava as mãos, nervoso.

-Tudo bem, Ru-chan.-ele sorriu.-Eu vim aqui avisar que eu deixei esquentando a comida. Assim você e o Reita podem come-la ainda quente.-disse, virando-se levemente.

-AH!-o menor praticamente pulou em cima de Kai, erguendo, meio que inutilmente, os braços para tapar os olhos do baterista.-Bo, Bom! Eu agradeço muito, Kai-kun!-falou, rindo sem graça.

-Certo...-o mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha e o encarou.-Você está bem mesmo? Parece mais... hã... nervoso... tem alguma coisa te afligindo?-e assim apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Ruki.

-Nervoso?? Afligido??-ele deu uma alta risada. Certo, estava descontrolado.-Eu não... de forma alguma.-riu sem graça.-Eu acho que deve ser a fome, hehehehehehe!

Kai arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e deu uma risada. Claro que ele não estava normal. De começo, Ruki não ria tanto e nunca se mostrava desequilibrado como agora. Com toda certeza tinha acontecido algo. E claramente que viu "O Algo" acima da cama. No mesmo instante parou de rir e abriu a boca, olhando a prova do crime.

-Er...-Ruki parou de pular e respirou fundo. Ótimo, já era muito óbvio para perceber que Kai já sabia. Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Contou até três para poder voltar-se à cama e olhar a mesma sujeira.

-Isso...-Kai andou até mais perto e olhou.-...-cerrou levemente os olhos para enxergar melhor o que era exatamente aquilo.

Kai não era tonto, muito menos burro. Já havia sacado a muito tempo o que acontecia entre os dois. Mas jamais imaginava que eles chegariam a... sim. Eles chegaram. Bom, o que fazer?

O baterista começou a rir. Desespero, talvez? Não, jamais. Aquilo não era algo que poderia estragar drasticamente a carreira de todos. Se fosse muito bem guardada, era algo até bonito de se ver. Abaixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo e virou-se para o menor, pousando ambas as mãos em seus ombros e o puxando para um abraço.

-Parabéns.-falou, agora se afastando e sorrindo largo.

-"Parabéns?!"-o pensamento de Ruki praticamente gritou em sua cabeça, quase ensurdecendo-o.-... hã??-precisava esclarecer aquilo.

-Bom... você sabe...-Kai avermelhou-se por algum tempo, mas sempre sorrindo.-Pela... pela sua 'primeira vez'...-respondeu, meio sério.

-...-sim, CONSTRANGEDOR ao cubo. Tudo bem que estava mais que na cara toda a situação, mas ainda se avermelhava com tal.

-Não fica assim.-falou rindo um pouco.

-...-Ruki levantou levemente a cabeça, encarando o outro.-E você... aceita isso...?

Kai parou por um tempo observando o garoto a frente, mantendo uma expressão madura e posição de adulto que devia tomar sempre perante aqueles quatro seres realmente desgovernados. Sorriu sereno. Era assim então que devia agir perante eles. Uma imagem de segurança para todos.

-É uma pergunta meio boba, não acha?-falou, pousando uma mão no ombro do menor.-É óbvio que aceito, Ru-chan! Poxa... –ele tirou a mão do ombro do outro e andou até a porta, parando na mesma, sorrindo.-... eu aceito de qualquer jeito. Nem precisava perguntar.-ele parou de falar, ficando um tanto quanto pensativo.-E também, estava na cara.-e piscou para o vocalista, se retirando do quarto, fechando delicadamente a porta.

-...-Ruki não pôde evitar o avermelhamento instantâneo do momento.

Na cara? Como assim na cara? O que estava na cara!? Ele e Reita...? Mas, como assim?? Bom... vindo de Kai, coisas cheias de incógnitas era normal. Ele parecia saber de tudo e todos. Perante vítima, começava a achar que era verdade. Mas diferente dos vilões, Kai era confidente.

Certo... a janta. Havia se lembrado da mesma quando deu-se conta do estômago roncar alto. Nem havia comido direito o dia todo, tinha que ao menos jantar. E lá embaixo trombaria com Reita.

Porque o fato de pensar nele, o deixava vermelho e constrangido?

Certo, coragem Ruki! Parado não conseguiria nada mesmo. E foi pensando assim que se retirou do quarto rumo a cozinha, descendo em passos curtos as escadas olhando todo o espaço que seus olhos avistavam, procurando algum rastro que fosse do outro.

Desceu todos os degraus e caminhou, sem hesitar, até a cozinha, parando na porta ao avistar Reita sentado na pia olhando o nada, e possivelmente nem havia percebido sua presença pelos primeiros segundos. Caminhou em passos curtos, de cabeça baixa tampando o tom avermelhado de sua pele ao se lembrar das cenas anteriores. Não queria se passar por menininha ou algo do gênero.

-Fome?

A voz dele rapidamente cobriu toda a ausência que havia no local, tirando rapidamente uma afirmação de que sua única palavra valia por todos os movimentos que o menor fazia. O mais velho sorriu, descendo da pia e mostrando, atrás de si, a panela de arroz. Ruki levantou o rosto, colocando em mente as palavras "Força" e "Dê algum passo", já que suas pernas nem sequer comandavam.

-Eu pego as coisas.-Reita informou, não entendendo da súbita paralisação do outro, caminhando até os armários e tirando de lá dois copos, pratos e, nas gavetas a baixo, os ohashis. Assim depositando-os em cima da mesa, tudo rapidamente, enquanto que Ruki parecia completamente plantado no centro da cozinha.-O que foi?

-...?!-ele parecia acordar de um transe que se perdera olhando a janela e a escuridão que se estendia para fora. Virou bruscamente para trás onde se encontrava o baixista e tentou sorrir, como sempre fazia, e tombou, literalmente, na direção da comida.-Nada, absolutamente nada. –respondeu chacoalhando a cabeça e pegando os condimentos, as misturas, e depositando-as em cima da mesa. Estava desnorteado?

-Certeza?-insistiu o maior, no mesmo lugar em que parara após colocar todos os objetos na mesa, pousando uma mão em cima das costas de uma das cadeiras, observando-o com atenção.

-Hn? Ahan.-confirmou, voltando-se para a geladeira e pegando alguma bebida que fosse de fácil acesso. Não estava de saco para preparar algum suco. Abriu a geladeira, apanhou a tal bebida e a depositou em cima da mesa, ficando ao lado oposto do de Reita, de olhar baixo. Sentia que o outro agia... como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas era para ligar? Ah, nada mais fazia sentido algum!

-Hn... então, venha se servir.-falou, pegando um prato e indo até a panela, sorrindo quase ameno ao outro, que confirmou que faria os mesmos movimentos logo.

O sorriso de Reita já não era tão presente, visto assim, quase sem expressão, tirava todas as seguranças que Ruki supria.

E lá estava ele, novamente, jogado na confusão de seus sentimentos. Que normalmente apenas suas músicas continham a capacidade de expressa-lo. Muitas vezes entrelinhas. Raramente compreendido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:"Amigos"**

Uruha era o primeiro a cair, literalmente, da cama. Estava esparramado, jogado metade de seu corpo no chão enquanto a outra parte ainda se mantinha, desajeitosamente, em cima da cama. A coberta lhe cobria as pernas e pés, enquanto um travesseiro se mantinha em cima de seu rosto, impedindo-o de ver o que acontecia no cômodo. O que na verdade nada acontecia.

Pegou o travesseiro e lançou-o longe, ainda meio irritado por estar acordado antes da hora que havia se acostumado naquelas férias temporárias. Tentou se ajeitar, miseravelmente falhando, caindo por completo da enorme cama, praticamente se enrolando na coberta e ficando ausente no chão. A preguiça era muito maior.

-Ahhhn...-ronronou, ficando completamente de cabeça baixa no chão, os braços cobrindo-lhe parte da face. Foi quando escutou, na porta, a maçaneta girar lentamente.-...??

-Booooom dia flor do dia!

-...

Ele jurava, jurava, que tentou não acreditar naquela frase ridícula logo pela manhã vinda do baterista, que adentrava sorridente, passando por ele e pegando as roupas sujas que sempre recolhia. Ah claro, final de semana. Estava tão perdido no tempo que nem havia dado-se conta que era final de semana.

-Caiu da cama, Uru?-perguntou, inocentemente, parando na porta do quarto e olhando-o.

-Não... eu estou em cima da cama, não está vendo?-respondeu, grosso, mas não fora por querer.-... desculpa. Eu ainda estou sonolento...-e assim havia virado-se de barriga para cima, apoiando uma mão em cima da testa, olhando-o com dificuldades.

-Tudo bem!-e nunca, jamais, perdia aquele sorriso alegre que tinha, girando novamente a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.-Volte a dormir, não tem nada de interessante para fazer mesmo.-e assim riu, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

-...-suspirou, piscando um pouco e fechando os olhos, desprovido de sono, ao visto. O que faria, com tanto tempo de sobra e sem nada para preenche-lo?

Aoi.

Um sorriso radiante lhe cobriu os lábios quando se lembrou que logicamente o guitarrista estaria dormindo, e claramente com aquele sono pesado de urso que só Aoi tinha. Se divertir cutucando-o e tentando a missão impossível de acorda-lo em plena oito da manhã o alegrava infantilmente.

Levantou-se do chão, ainda zonzo e sem direção, ajeitando a blusa cinza que usara para dormir naquela noite e tacou todas as coisas que antes estavam no chão, na cama, tomando rumo ao corredor. Olhou para os lados, vendo o sol fraco adentrar pela enorme janela que situava-se não muito longe de seu quarto, caminhando seus olhos até a porta do moreno. Andou em passos leves, chegando até a tal porta escolhida e girando a santa maçaneta, não agüentando de soltar uma risada baixa e abafada quando abrira a porta e pisara naquele cômodo completamente no breu.

-... Puts, ferrou.-reclamou, mal conseguindo ver as próprias mãos a frente do rosto.-... janela.-apoiou as mãos na parede lateral esquerda, apalpando-a até quando sentiu o metal gélido da janela e, num rápido movimento, empurrando ambas as partes e deixando o sol da manhã atingir exatamente o rosto de Aoi.

Uruha virou-se, satisfeito em poder ver o que havia naquele quarto antes totalmente na escuridão. Deu alguns passos na direção da cama, notando que em volta da mesma havia tanta roupa, tanta tranqueira, tantos objetos, que quase fazia uma barreira de guerra em volta de Aoi.

-Meu Deus... pior que trincheira.-comentou o loiro rindo abafado, chegando ao lado da cama do outro e puxando, com rapidez, a coberta que estava cobrindo todo o moreno.-...

As pupilas de Uruha dilataram-se ao ver a cena chocante na cama de Aoi. A boca do mesmo se abriu um pouco enquanto apenas seus olhos percorriam cada centímetro cúbico do que havia naquela cama.

-...!-se afastou um pouco, pisando em algo, a qual quase o fizera cair, se não fosse por suas mãos atingirem a mesa antes, sentando-se nela. A pessoa ao lado de Aoi havia acordado.

-Hnn... –a figura feminina mexeu-se ainda deitada no corpo nu do outro, deslizando suas mãos pelo tórax de Aoi até a cintura, onde desceu seu rosto e depositou um beijo no local, sem abrir os olhos e notar a presença alheia de Uruha.

O loiro avermelhou-se. Quando que Aoi havia trazido uma mulher na casa sem ao menos perceberem? Não que fosse proibido, claro! Mas era que realmente ninguém havia comentado entre os mesmos. Pois se soubesse, nem havia se atrevido a pensar nas milhões de maneiras hilárias de acordar o outro.

Olhou em volta, procurando entre tanta bagunça um caminho mais rápido de passar pelo quarto, em passos leves da mesma forma que viera, chegando finalmente a porta enquanto girava a maçaneta para sair daquele local que, agora que podia se concentrar melhor, cheirava a uma noite de sexo.

Fechou a expressão, estranhamente meio enojado. Não que fosse contra, mas não estava acostumado a sentir o cheiro dos outros. No caso, logicamente, o orgasmo de Aoi. Chacoalhou a cabeça, arqueando uma sobrancelha e dando uma última olhada para trás, notando que ambos estavam já tomando consciência pelo sol da manhã. Arregalou os olhos e saiu do quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta lentamente para que não houvesse barulho algum.

-...Que nojo!-comentou, indo esfregar as mãos no rosto, quando se lembrou que havia tocado nas cobertas dos dois com ambas as mãos.-AAAahhhhh, creeeeeeedo!-e assim correu em direção ao banheiro, rindo ao mesmo tempo. Não podia negar, era uma cena engraçada.

Lavou as mãos quase por brincadeira, então aproveitando para jogar uma água no rosto, ficando assim mais disperso que antes, chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado a outro e olhando o corredor. Por mais que tivesse tomado providências para se manter acordado, aquele sofá a frente da enorme janela era tão convidativa.

Caminhou até o móvel e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e olhando para fora. A janela meio embaçada devido ao sereno e frio da noite passada, a visão para fora dava-lhe uma sensação de cansaço. Lentamente pousou a cabeça no braço do sofá, olhando aquela imagem, recolhendo todo seu corpo no estofado, fechando as mãos e acolhendo-as no peito numa posição infantil. E sem mais perceber, estava caído novamente ao sono.

Aquela manhã acabara por passar rápido e tedioso. Nenhum deles se manifestara durante todo aquele horário, até por volta do meio dia, já que era um final de semana, e acordar cedo se limitava apenas à Kai, que cuidava da casa sempre.

Uma das portas fora aberta calmamente, saindo dela um sonolento Reita, totalmente descabelado e mal-arrumado rumando até o banheiro do corredor, passando por Uruha que dormia ainda no sofá. Sem notar na presença do amigo, entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Logo a porta do outro guitarrista igualmente se abriu. Lento e calmamente, passando a mulher, seguida de Aoi, pelo corredor. Fizeram pouco barulho, passando pelo guitarrista loiro, descendo as escadas conversando baixinho, rindo as vezes, quando chegaram na sala e avistaram um Kai sorrindo e um Ruki esparramado no sofá da sala, completamente entediado.

-Bom dia.-Aoi dissera enquanto passava pelos dois, puxando a jovem mulher pelo braço, indo até a cozinha e apanhando dois copos.

-Bom dia.-os dois responderam, juntamente de um "Bom dia" da mulher que sorriu, olhando-os e seguindo Aoi.

Com os dois copos encheu de suco e ofereceu à outra, apoiando-se no mármore da pia enquanto sorria com o canto dos lábios olhando a jovem, que correspondera com um tímido sorriso, abaixando a cabeça e depois olhando pela janela.

-Hoje a casa vai estar cheirando a romance, huh?-comentou, lançando um olhar cúmplice para Ruki, que imediatamente avermelhou-se, virando a cabeça para um lado e abraçando uma almofada, bocejando de sono repentino.

-Não almoço em casa.-avisou Aoi, saindo da cozinha com a mulher, pegando as chaves do carro e a carteira, sorrindo para todos como sempre fazia.

Tempo suficiente de ter um Uruha parado no começo da escada para interroga-lo sem querer, apenas por curiosidade.

-Vai sair?

-Vou.-respondeu rápido, girando a maçaneta da casa e depois erguendo o olhar na direção do loiro.-Volto tarde.-piscou, apontando a jovem que o acompanhava, saindo de casa.-Sayonaraaaaaa!-e fechou a porta.

-... –Uruha ficou um pouco estático, até começar a rir e a balançar a cabeça de um lado a outro.-O Aoi ta empolgado.-comentou descendo todo o resto das escadas, vendo os dois amigos.-... nossa, porque do desanimo?-indagou pela segunda vês no dia, olhando mais precisamente Ruki.

-...-o menor limitou-se a responder, deixando o olhar fixo em algum enfeite que havia no outro sofá, o que parecia muito mais interessante do que ficar ouvindo besteira. O que, ao visto, o dia ia lucrar no quesito.

-Nada mais que o normal, Uru-chan!-Kai piscou para o amigo, dirigindo-se até a cozinha, jogando o pano de prato em cima do balãcão.

-É normal ficar para baixo...?-indagou com uma interrogação na cabeça, pendendo-a ligeralmente para o lado, olhando o caminho tomado pelo baterista quase automaticamente.

Não recebeu resposta, assim como também não procurou repetir. Caminhou com o estômago implorando por comida até a cozinha junto do outro integrante da banda, parando no balcão, brincando com o pano, apoiando os cotovelos no máo, brincando com o pano, apoiando os cotovelos no mndo no balçrmore e seguindo Kai com os olhos, meio interrogativo sua expressão.

-Como passou a noite, Uruha?-Kai andava de um lado para o outro, aparentemente pelo horário preparando o almoço.

-Bem, muito bem... -ele revirou os olhos, pairando sobre o teto do local, até pousar em cima da geladeira, onde resolveu caminhar até ela e abri-la, retirando uma garrafa consideravelmente grande de suco recém feito por Kai.-Humm... -sorriu com o canto dos lábios, abrindo a garrafa e despejando uma quantia boa num copo.-... exceto por...

-Hn?-Kai virou-se na direção dele, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando viu o guitarrista já bebendo o suco para o almoço, mas logo dando de ombros, voltando a cortar os condimentos.-O que?

-De noite... não sei... eu escutei uns sons estranhos...-comentava pensativo, tentando definir o som enquanto girava a mão com o suco, nunca olhando diretamente para o amigo. Sempre num ponto a sua frente.

-Sons estranhos?

-É... como definir...-pousou o copo em cima do balcão, finalmente encarando Kai.-Algo como... humm... ahnn...

-Esses são os sons?-arqueou novamente a sobrancelha, em dúvida se era Uruha pensando ou as tentativas logicamente frustradas.

-Uhun, era assim.-encarou ele, muito sério.

Kai manteve-se num momento de silêncio, calculando uma bos desculpa. Era lógico que os donos desses sons não estavam, nem de perto, dispostos a entregar a situação. E não seria ele que entregaria. Tão porque, não tinha nada haver com o que acontecia.

Mas graças a deus, o momento fora bruscamente cortado por um barulho na sala, algo caindo, ou alguém. Seguido de tosses. Nada discreto.

Ruki levantou-se do chão, a qual havía parado quando escutava o assunto, limpando a roupa que usava e dando leves socos no peito. Olhou para os lados, então aflito para a cozinha, onde apenas conseguia ver Kai lançar-lhe um olhar discreto. O menor balançou a cabeça rapidamente de um lado a outro, negativamente, movimentando os braços em direção de X, logo caindoa ficha de Kai, que rapidamente olhou Uruha e sorriu largo.

-Eu também escutei esses sons.-falou voltando a fazer o almoço, escondendo o rosto que quase ria.-E fui atrás saber o que era.-continuou, dando um tom de suspense no ar.

-Foi? E o que era?-indagou automaticamente, voltando a tomar seu suco, ignorando completamente os sons que vinham da sala.

-O Aoi e a namorada dele.

-...

Realmente, no tom de voz de Kai, era impossível não acreditar. Além de lógico.

Mas ninguém reparou na face amena que Uruha fez, abaixando a cabeça e dobrando os lábios num sorriso. Logo seguidos de uma sequência de risadas.

-Que sem vergonha!-falou em alto e bom som, escondendo a face entre os dedos, levando a franja para trás.-Então era tarde da noite, porque eu sequer vi essa mulher! HAHAhAHAhaHAhhA!-continuava a rir, rumando para a porta que dava para o quintal e a árvore.-Me chama quando forem comer...HAHAHAhahAH!

-...-neste momento, o baterista já fitava quase assustado a reação do outro, quando finalmente escutou a porta se fechar e as risadas irem se afastando.-...?

-... ele caiu?-Ruki entrou pela porta da cozinha, olhando em volta, ainda meio sem jeito com o fato a noite anterior, fitando Kai.

-Caiu.-ele olhou-o ainda em choque com as risadas do guitarrista, mas logo alargou os lábios e sorriu, voltando a cozinhar.-Ei, Ruki-kun.

-Hn?

-Pode sempre contar comigo.

-...-ele abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo sem jeito, as bochechas meio rubras, confirmando primeiramente com a cabeça.-Arigatou.

Mantiveram algum tempo de silêncio, provavelmente perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Os do Kai era então ainda mais incógnitas ainda. Mas Ruki se perdia num mar de confusões que ele sequer queria continuar a imaginar a situação que se metera.

Transar com Reita havia sido, ou não, uma boa coisa? Naquela noite, não conseguira dizer o que sentia. Mas deu graças a deus por não ter dito. Afinal, podia não ser correspondido. E pior que qualquer outra coisa... era não receber o mesmo amor em troca.

E podia ser chamado de amor? Ou apenas um tesão de momento? Uma experiência nova, na verdade. Pensando bem, era extremamente estranho o que passou. Ter Reita dentro de si, sendo que era um... homem!

Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando recolocar as idéias no lugar, virando bruscamente para a direção da sala, onde arranjaria o que fazer e ocupar sua mente em segundos. Mas desgraçadamente sua mente fora bloquiada. Assim como seu corpo.

Pelo corpo de Reita.

-Opa...-falou baixinho o loiro, segurando o menor pelos ombros, sorrindo serenamente para ele com o tombo.

-...-a íris de Ruki dilataram-se com o susto, ficando imóvel com o toque, procurando saber o que faria em seguida. Mas nada, nada, viera a sua mente. Vazia.

-Cuidado, pode começar a bater a cara nas paredes assim.-brincou Reita voltando a sua não expressão costumeira, arqueando uma sobrancelha com a reação estátua de Ruki.-... Ruki?-o chamou pelo nome quando o momento de choque era mais de 3 minutos.

-Ahn...-os olhos do outro mantinham-se fixos nos de Reita, como se preocurasse alguma resposta para seus pensamentos anteriores. Não as achando.-Desculpa.-respondeu rapidamente, desviando-se do caminho de Reita e caminhando para a sala, não achando o que fazer no local, até então rumar para o escritório, onde certamente teria o que ocupar sua mente.

-...?

Reita mantinha uma expressão de interrogação na face, erguendo os ombros uma única vez e caminhando para a cozinha, encontrando um Kai em meio a suspiros e balaçando a cabeça de um lado a outro negativamente. Novamente nada entendeu. Rumou até um armário e pegou um copo, abrindo a geladeira e tirando de lá o suco que Uruha anteriormente havia tomado. Abriu, despejou e recostou-se na pia, sempre observando Kai.

-...Algum problema?-indagou o baterista, olhando-o de perfil. Ligeralmente incomodado.

-Nenhum.-resposta rápida, assim como a maioria das conversas que aqueles dois mantinham.

-Mesmo?-insistiu, ainda sentindo o olhar pesado do outro sobre si.

-Uhun.-tomou um gole do suco, nunca retirando os olhos dele.

-...Ruki parece acabado.-tentou rumar a conversa para algo que ambos conseguiriam entender. O que parecia fazer certo efeito em Reita.

-Parece?-parou o curso do copo no meio do caminho, mostrando-se levemente preocupado.

-Já tentou conversar com ele?-Kai sentiu-se levemente mais aliviado. Não tinha mais o peso do olhar, e assim voltara a cortar alguns pepinos.

-Pra que?-revirou os olhos na tentativa de desconversar.-Não deve ser comigo. Afinal... -deu um tempo, engolindo o líquido.-Porque seria comigo?-soltou uma risada abafada, deixando o copo vazio em cima da pia e andando para a porta da cozinha.

-Afinal, vocês transaram ontem. E você sabe Reita, Ruki é extremamente atingível.-a forma direta que Kai era, as vezes, Reita mal conseguia digerir cada palavra.

E cada palavra bateu na mente de Reita como um martelo num prego torto, até mesmo parando-o na porta da cozinha, mas sequer virando-se em direção do amigo. Logicamente Kai sabia. Mas como sempre, em toda situação que o grupo se metia, ele sabia muito mais além do que o óbvio. Era nesses momentos que Reita sempre temia.

-Não machuque-o mais do que ele já sofreu.-continuou, limitando-se a manter os olhos fixos nos alimentos.-Se eu ver mais uma letra de música deprimente, vou saber a quem culpar.-riu baixo, virando-se para o baixista e apontando a faca que utilizava.

-...-Reita virou-se na direção dele logo em seguida, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo com o canto do lábio.-Ah, vai me ameaçar?-pareceu totalmente desprovido de emoções.

-Ameaçar não.-abaixou a faca, sorrindo daquela forma mística.-Guiar.-e voltou-se para o almoço, jamais desfazendo-se do sorriso.

-... você me dá medo.-terminou a conversa por si só, retirando-se da cozinha e caminhando para a sala que antes era ocupada por Ruki, mudando os canais até algum que o interessava.

Aquela casa estava começando a mergulhar num tédio cada vez maior. Não sabiam o que fazer, e sequer passavam o tempo juntos. Cada um sempre tomava um rumo naquela casa. No máximo era Uruha quem se manifestava para conseguir algo em grupo, já que ele era o que mais se incomodava com aquilo. E sequer sabia porque. Ah... a falta da união. Sendo que eram uma banda!

Com a noite, a ausência do outro guitarrista, dos demais parceiros. O loiro simplesmente se tacou em um dos sofás e ficou olhando a TV por um longo e duradouro tempo. Nada de interessante... nem os canais conseguiam o satisfazer. Levantou-se, caminhou até o aparelho de Video Game e o ligou, colocando o jogo favorito da turma quando se uniam para fazer campeonatos e mais campeonatos de futball. E sequer conseguiu durar 15 minutos na frente daquilo. Abandonou o controle ao lado do corpo e se jogou no chão, levantando os braços para cima e tocando os pés do sofá. Uma brincadeira por hora. Soltou um longo suspiro, rolando pela sala até ficar de barriga para baixo e encarar a escada. Levantou os olhos, avistando o relógio. Cristo... quase 1 da manhã e ele mesmo estava na sala, atoa?

Foi levantando-se aos poucos, ficando em cima dos próprios joelhos, até o ponto de sentar em cima das próprias pernas, olhando o tecido da calça preta. Ficou algum tempo assim, com o olhar baixo, pensando em absolutamente nada. Depois, ajoelhado, caminhou até a TV e o aparelho, desligando-os ao mesmo tempo em meio a um suspiro. Como o tempo sem companhia passava de uma forma sem graça.

Deixou-se cair novamente no chão, olhando o teto. Estava inquieto e sem afazeres. Nem treinar podia, já era muito tarde. Tédio. Sem nada para fazer. Completamente sozinho...

E um estrondo, mas nada tão chamativo, na porta da frente. Uruha mais que imediatamente levantou-se do chão e olhou para a porta, esperando o que fosse entrar. Cerrou os olhos, pegando o primeiro objeto que estava a seu alcanse e apontando para a porta.

-... -manteve-se em silêncio absoluto, caminhando para o canto na parede, as atenções completamente voltadas para a porta.

-Tadaima.

Na instante seguinte Uruha abaixou a mão e olhou Aoi adentrar no quarto. A blusa meio manchada por um líquido avermelhado claro. Logicamente vinho. Noite boa, pelo visto. Suspirou, pousando o objeto na mesa e andando até ele.

-Que SUSTO!-reclamou, dando um tapinha nos ombros dele.

-Ah, Uruha.-o moreno virou-se para o outro, sorrindo largo.-Eu avisei que chegaria tarde.

-É... -colocou-se para pensar.-Eu esqueci. Fiquei tão atoa que não me lembre.-riu, caminhando para a sala novamente.-E então, como foi o passeio?

-Muito bom.-disse andando até a sala também, sentando-se na poltrona.

-Ué...-Uruha observou. Onde estava a garota...?-E a sua namorada?-arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Namorada?-colocou-se para rir um pouco.-Que namorada Uruha?-abriu os botões da blusa, abanando-a as vezes.

-...-fez uma expressão de completo perdido. Certo... sem namorada? Mas se dormiu, saiu, e muitas outras coisas, só podia, não?

-Se eu durmo com alguém, não significa que é minha namorada.-apoio o cotovelo no braço do sofá, logo a cabeça, deixando um dos olhos coberto pelo franja.

-Você não liga?-ficou um pouco incrédulo.-Quanta futilidade Aoi.-indagou, rindo no final.

-É o que eu chamo de transar.-riu junto com o amigo, levantando-se e tirando a blusa.-Cara, vou tomar um banho. Não imagina como estou cansado.

-Ahhh, eu imagino.-retrucou em cima, olhando o outro de cima a baixo.

-Você me constrange.-falava em meio de risadas, dirigindo-se para o banheiro embaixo das escadas.

-Ah, eu quem devia reclamar.-andou até o começo das escadas.-Hoje de manhã eu vou te acordar, e o que eu vejo?-tentava se mostrar nervoso, na brincadeira.-Bom, você sabe, esperto!

-...-virou-se roboticamente para o loiro, arqueando uma sobrancelha.-Ah, e o que achou do produto?

-Produto??-parou de andar.

-É. Você também tem. Só que eu não entrei no seu quarto para ver ainda.-dizia, mantendo um tom de ironia.

-... Aoi, você bebeu, não foi?-tentava se esquivar das brincadeiras sem fundamento do outro guitarrista.

-Claro! Mas me responda, gostou?-soltou uma risada divertida, andando até um sofá e encostando-se nele, visualizando claramente a expressão de Uruha constrangido. Troco.

-Eu sou homem! Tá me estranhando, seu esquisito?-era o ponto de ficar nervoso com as brincadeiras que levava.

-Eu que sou esquisito... -falou baixo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Mas prosseguiu.-Achou grande?

-AOI!!!!-começou a subir as escadas.-Seu ESTRANHO!-virou a cara, jogando a franja na frente, escondendo seu rubor.

-Nossa, mesmo que não vai responder?-entortou a boca, andandou até o banheiro-.-... rs... Boa noite, Uruha.-acenou.

-Boa Noite!-reclamou, pisando fundo e subindo as escadas.

Subiu degrau por degrau, extremamente nervoso. Resmungando coisas, bufando, até chegar na porta de seu quarto e olhar em volta. Um som baixinho. Franziu o senho, olhando para a porta ao lado. O que Ruki tinha? Se aproximou, tentando entender que som era aquele. E aos poucos foi dando lógica. Uma guitarra. Certamente ele estava compondo. Não era de se espantar, vindo de Ruki. Deu de ombros e girou a maçaneta, andentrando em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e se tacando na cama.

O que Aoi tinha?! Estava ficando louco?? Perguntando coisas absurdamente idiotas! Realmente, as pessoas daquela casa estavam ficando malucas e completamente sem noção! Não tinha mais fundamento o que cada um fazia. NADA! Ou ficaria louco junto, ou daria um jeito em cada membro da banda, antes que perdessem o rumo.

Rolou na cama, afundando a cara em um travesseiro. Estava sem palavras de tão nervoso. Achara a brincadeira de Aoi sem fundamento algum. Dormiria, isso. Pegaria logo no sono. Amanhã estaria mais calmo.

-... idiota.-resmungou algo antes de fechar os olhos e deixar o sono o pegar gradativamente. Amanhã... outro dia.

Um barulho. Enorme, na verdade. Uruha simplesmente rolou até o outro lado da cama, caindo metade da coberta e os dois travesseiros. Ficou naquela situação um bom tempo, tentando entender o PORQUE daquela casa não term sossego nem as...

-DUAS DA TARDE?!-berrou, olhando o relógio acima da mesinha. Durmira tanto assim?? Mas sequer estava tão cansado! Esfregou ambos os olhos, ajoelhando no chão e olhando em volta. Era mesmo duas da tarde. Podia sentir todo aquele calor adentrando no quarto, fazendo-o transpirar um pouco.-...

Levantou, caminhou em passos lentos até o banheiro do corredor e lavou sua cara. Todos os quartos abertos. Isso significava que apenas ele estava dormindo até tarde. Colocou toda a culpa em todos eles, por tirarem seu sono, fazendo-o se preocupar com cada um. Terminou de lavar o rosto, levantou e encarou-se no espelho. Ah, cena linda... dormir demais estragava a aparência. Suspirou. Rumaria para a sala e, se possível, ver algum rosto sorridente... além do de Kai.

Ah... ainda estava nervoso.

Desceu os degraus e avistou Aoi deitado num dos sofás. Completamente esticado, atoa, com a TV ligada. E mais ninguém. Girou os olhos, ainda bravo com o que acontecera na noite passada e caminhou até a cozinha. Estava faminto. Abriu a geladeira e viu inúmeras garrafas de bebida alcólica.

-... alguém pretende morrer hoje?-perguntou para quem pudesse o responder, pegando o refrigerante no fundo. Era fã de bebida, mas não DAQUELE jeito.

-Reita quem comprou.-informou Aoi da sala, mudando o canal para algo exageradamente barulhento. Então o barulho era da TV e do programa absurdo que ele estava assistindo.

-Festa?-caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e sentou-se, tomando o refrigerante e olhando para fora.

-Eu não perguntei.-falou, dando uma risada alta do programa que estava vendo.

-... estou preso com um bobo...-reclamou, terminando de beber e andando até a porta que dava para a varanda.

-Ainda nervoso?-a voz indiferente de Aoi propagou por toda a casa, fazendo Uruha parar de andar e lançar um olhar na direção do moreno.

-... como?

-Porque ontem. A brincadeira.-não parecia realmente preocupado, mas deixou continuar.-Você parece nervoso. Me tratando mal.

-Não estou te tratando mal!-retrucou, virando a cara.

-Ahan, estou vendo.

-...

O loiro suspirou, abaixando a cabeça e olhando a maçaneta. Estava tratando o amigo mal realmente. Mas não era por querer. Sequer sabia o porque de ter ficado tão bravo com uma brincadeira tão infantil e que, vinda de Aoi, tão normal. Tentou traçar nos lábios um sorriso, nem que fosse forçado. Mas mal conseguira. Suspirou novamente, girando a maçaneta e atravessando a porta, deixando um Aoi confuso com aquele ato. E claramente, curioso.

Não demorou para que, em seguida, lá estava Aoi atravessando a mesma porta e traçando os mesmos passos de Uruha. Seguindo-o em passos leves e calmos, até que o viu parar debaixo da árvore e sentar-se na raiz, abrindo as pernas e apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, assim dando um apoio perfeito para a cabeça, que era segurada pelas mãos. Mal notara a aproximação do moreno atrás da árvore, ficando em estado alpha um longo tempo.

-O que você tem?

E com entrou naquele transe bobo, saiu. A voz de Aoi como um despertador, girando sua cabeça até encontra-lo fitando-o sem censura, esquecendo do rubor que antes estava em suas maçãs do rosto. Balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro, como demonstração de que estava perfeitamente bem. O que, logicamente, não era verdade.

-Deve ser o clima. Está todo mundo estranho. Eu me sinto incomodado também.-forçou um sorriso, que finalmente conseguira.

-Todo mundo estranho?-sentou-se num lugar favorável, olhando para a frente, na mesma posição que o outro.

-É... não reparou?

A pergunta saíra com um certo tom de desânimo. Mas não percebido por Aoi, que continuou a olhar para frente, avistando a casa e toda a cena a volta dos dois. Um vento mais gostoso da tarde, assoprando seus cabelos que se moviam conforme eram tocados. O loiro suspirou, descendo até o chão e sentando na terra, fazendo furos no chão.

-Não.

-...-aquilo incomodou Uruha.-... ahn...-bloqueou qualquer pensamento anormal que pudesse ter.-Kai escondendo algumas coisas. Reita e Ruki completamente afastados um do outro. Sendo que eram tão grudados...

-Você e eu também.-Aoi usou como exemplo.

-...

Estavam. Mesmo. Era uma boa observação. Mas porque? Não tinha motivo algum. Chacoalhou a cabeça, lançando um olhar para o moreno, que pareceu completamente desentendido. Jogou a cabeça para trás, a franja indo na mesma direção e suspirou, abandonando ambos os braços ao lado do corpo.

-Bobeira.-falou baixo, fitando o céu.

-... bobeira?-indagou. Agora quem lançara o olhar era Aoi, observando o guitarrista, face, posição do corpo...

-É. Eu sempre acabo vendo demais... achando demais.-riu.-Não se preocupe.

-Se você acha...

-Não, eu não acho!

-... o calor está afetando sua cabeça Uruha.-Aoi não parecia disposto a brincar. Ainda mais com um adulto estressado pelos outros.

-...

-Quando se acalmar, pode me procurar.-e esboçou um alegre sorriso, levantando-se e caminhando de volta para a casa, indiferente, como sempre.

O olhar do loiro voi caindo cada vez mais conforme o outro se afastava. Ele não sabia definir que sensação era aquela. Algo mais parecido com um incomodo sem igual. De preocupação.

E porque sentia-se terrivelmente ruim com o afastamento do outro? Com a indiferença? Com a pouca importância para com sua pessoa?

-...Arg!-resmungou batendo a mão na terra, sujando-a.

O por do sol era, sem igual, maravilhoso. Gostava, demais. E não podia negar que lhe trazia uma tranquilidade sem explicações. Além de preencher o pequeno vazio que sentia desde que Ruki o evitara por longas horas. Não queria admitir, mas sentia que aquela transa fora apenas uma diversão. O menor sequer tocara no assunto, ou trocara algum olhar. Eram como estranhos.

Andou em passos curtos até a cozinha, deparando-se com um Uruha um tanto sujo de terra. Cena engraçada, tinha que admitir. Passou reto, andando até a geladeira para apanhar algo para comer. Assim que abriu, observou bem a ausência de algumas coisas. Levantou a sobrancelha e encarou Uruha, que mais parecia fora de órbita.

-... você bebeu o que tinha aqui?-perguntou, abrindo a geladeira e ficando ao lado da porta da mesma, apontando seu interior.

-...-apenas os olhos do mais alto se moviam, parando onde Reita apontava, dobrando os lábios num sorriso estranho.-Bebi, porque?

-...-o menor suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e fechando a porta da geladeira, andando até a mesa e encarando Uruha.-Você está bem?-indagou, vendo-o realmente fora da terra.

-... uhun.-respondeu raspando a garganta, olhando para a janela, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, mostrando-se levemente ansioso por algo.

-Certeza?-insistiu. Como amigo ele não podia deixar Uruha passar por situações difíceis e derivados. Era, acima de tudo, falta de ética como amigo.

-...-os olhos do mais alto percorreram da pia, piso, mesa até chegar em Reita, fitando-o sem expressão alguma. Certamente aquele estado não era o normal dele. Isso era tão lógico.-Reita.-o chamou, agora girando o corpo na direção dele.

-Hn?-indagou, sentando-se na cadeira a frente do outro loiro, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos e colocando ao nível da boca, encarando-o com certa curiosidade.

-...-um suspiro baixo pode-se ser ouvido escapando pelos lábios do outro, abaixando o olhar, a franja tapando-lhe levemente a face.-... o que você acha... de dois homens...-começou, parando um pouco, respirando, pensando com dificuldades.

-O que tem?-Reita fazia perguntas intercaladas as frases do amigo, como se o empurrasse a terminar o que dizia.

-... se eles... supostamente... se beijassem...?-não erguia o rosto, apenas procurando uma resposta.

-Hn... -não podia negar que seu corpo travou com aquilo. Será que Uruha sabia, e queria alguma informação a mais? Mas... ele certamente estaria menos envergonhado. Ou não...?- O que tem?-manteve-se indiferente, seguro.

-Você não acha errado?-parecia até mesmo infantil falando daquele jeito.

Reita se pôs a pensar nas possíveis possibilidades de Uruha estar iniciando uma conversa naquele naipe. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, tentando buscar uma resposta mental, apoiando a cabeça no palmo de uma das mãos, olhando para todo o corpo do amigo a frente, buscando indícios se sabia de algo. Nada... era uma conversa inocente, no final de contas.

-Tenho nada contra.-respondeu, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a sala, totalmente despreocupado. Sua cabeça andava pensando demais ultimamente. E sem necessidade.

Os olhos escuros de Uruha seguiram os passos do outro por baixo das mechas loiras até onde conseguia, levantando-se em seguida e fazendo o mesmo percurso, parando no batente da porta da cozinha onde podia observar claramente o amigo sentar-se num dos sofás, abrir as pernas e apanhar o controle remoto da TV, mudando freneticamente até o canal de notícias da cidade, onde então depositou o controle e deixo os braços no encosto do sofá, suspirando.

Passou a língua por seus lábios constando sua insanidade mental. Não importava com muita coisa no momento, e sua mente mantinha cada vez mais cheia de pensamentos incoerentes e, infelizmente, sem resposta. Caminhou em passos lentos até ficar a frente do baixista com ambas as mãos na cintura, encarando-o.

-... hn?-resmungou Reita, não gostando de ter a visão da TV bloqueada pelo corpo do amigo, levantando o rosto e chocando seus olhos com os dele.

-...-o mais alto apenas debruçou-se , colocando cada joelho ao lado das pernas do outro e sentando-se na coxa, sempre com o olhar fixo notando a não-reação.

-... Uruha?!-susto. Não era natural aquele tipo de brincadeira. Digo, viviam brincando com coisas do gênero, mas a expressão vazia e perdida do guitarrista mostrava claramente que não estava de brincadeira. E teve mais certeza ainda quando sentiu as mãos levemente sujas de terra tocar-lhe a face, segurando-o.-... o que... pensa que está fazendo?

-Você disse que não tem nada contra.-resposta seca, o hálito da bebida. Claro... estava fora de si.

-...?

A mente de Reita processou rapidamente o que aquilo significava. Lógico. E viu cada vez mais claro a situação conforme a face de Uruha ia se aproximando, devagar, sentindo o calor da respiração pesada do amigo cada vez mais próximo. Os lábios carnudos do outro tocaram com leveza, tímido pelo visto. Em seguida pequenas mordidas, pedindo que um beijo fosse cedido, e logo, concedido. A boca de Reita entre abriu-se, dando caminho absoluto para que Uruha não mais sentisse vergonha.

O baixista ergueu ambas as mãos até a cintura do outro, apertando um pouco e por instinto o pressionando para baixo contra seu próprio corpo, escutando um suspiro mesclado a um gemido baixo, completamente fascinante. Não sabia que Uruha era assim. E daquela forma, seus hormônios masculinos não agüentariam por muito tempo. Além do mais... Ruki não lhe dava bola a uns dois dias. Apenas uma transa.

E sem que o loiro maior continuasse a dominar os pequenos movimentos labiais, introduziu sua língua na boca de Uruha, logo chocando-se com a dele, fazendo movimentos circulares e obscenos, calmos e rápidos, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava-o contra o próprio corpo, sendo muito bem correspondido na mesma intensidade.

-Ah..!-um gemido baixo vindo do guitarrista quando sentiu-se estranhamente pressionado contra o membro de Reita, a face avermelhando a cada contato de pele. Ofegante, encarou-o, para então voltar a morder os lábios do outro.

-... você tem noção... do que está fazendo...?-sussurrou com as dificuldades dos lábios capturados com cada vez mais violência, agora enlaçando a cintura do outro com ambos os braços.

-... eu perdi a noção a alguns dias... –resmungou, querendo esquecer das próprias decisões.- Reita... –sussurrava na orelha do outro.

-...-arrepiou com a respiração do outro numa área sensível, sofrendo uma falha na tentativa de respirar.-... fala...

-... dorme comigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Crying baby**

Os olhos do baixista levemente se arregalaram com a proposta. Uruha com toda certeza estava com algum problema, ou então, muito bêbado. Mas por alguns segundos... estranhos segundos, ele não se importou. Carnal... desejo carnal. E sequer sabia de onde desenterrara algo parecido tateando e alisando o corpo do amigo. Sendo que Uruha sempre lhe fora um dos melhores amigos. E quem não era um bom amigo naquela banda?

Respirou firme, engolindo a saliva e deslizando as mãos da cintura até a coxa do outro, apertando e provando pelo tato da pele macia e quente do guitarrista. E constou-se excitado quando os lábios, dentes e língua do outro localizavam constantemente na área do pescoço, provocando-o sem cerimônias. Ofegou, num risco de respiração, onde abriu os olhos e encarou fixamente a parte inferior de ambos os corpos excitados. Todos ausentes. Uma pessoa que, além de amigo, era uma proposta mundialmente irresistível.

-... Ah...-suspirou, apertando forte a cintura do amigo e o derrubando no sofá, ficando exatamente por cima do mesmo, encaixado por entre as pernas do outro com um pouco de força, insinuando movimentos contra Uruha.

O loiro mais novo apenas murmurou algo compreensível, tão baixo que podia ser confundido com um gemido ao ser pressionado entre o sofá e Reita, grudando no pescoço do outro e enlaçando a cintura com força, mordendo os lábios do outro com força, ofegando, suspirando. Completamente afoito.

-... me responde... se me deseja... na sua cama...-dizia enquanto arranhava as costas do baixista, parando para encara-lo.

-...-parou por um instante para encara-lo, o puxando com força do sofá, se equilibrando como podia, o pondo contra a parede. E a medida que o apertava ainda mais, fazendo uma certa força intencional no baixo ventre do mais novo, mordiscava-o na área da orelha.-... fica quieto um pouco, e deixa eu conduzir.-sussurrou, lascivo, ameaçador.

A quase completa ordem fez com que os lábios do outro ficassem encurvados num sorriso malicioso, fechando ambas as pernas em volta da cintura de Reita e pendendo a cabeça para trás sutilmente, deixando a mostra o tecido de pele alva do pescoço, que parecia um convite gritante para o mais velho.

Reita começou a andar em passos lentos, para que não derrubasse o outro durante o caminho até o quarto. O mais difícil, com toda a certeza, foi subir as escadas. Mas nada que não desse um jeito. Nada que seus hormônios não o fizessem fazer.

Chegou à porta e a abriu com facilidade, fazendo em meios muito barulho, mas não se importando. Aoi não estava dentro da casa, Kai para a cidade, e Ruki sumira. Não dissera para onde ia, ou sequer dando explicações maiores. E isso incomodava profundamente um certo baixista. Mas tinha de ignorar, de uma forma ou de outra. Agira apenas como um objeto.

Andou desajeitado até a cama, derrubando uma cadeira que estava no meio do caminho, sem querer, claro, e jogou Uruha sem mais cuidados na cama antes arrumada, tendo os lençóis amassados conforme o corpo do loiro maior moldava-se àquele ambiente. E Reita quase não podia segurar-se. O que o excitava, o tesão para com Uruha, era aquele corpo praticamente feminino, esfregando-se na superfície da cama como um animal no cio, arranhando-se até o tórax, aparecendo completamente as marcas avermelhadas que eram deixadas como rastro. Ah... aquilo doeria no dia seguinte.

Mas não mais o estrago que Reita faria àquele corpo.

Um sorriso malicioso transcorreu-se completamente pelos lábios do mais velho a medida que se aproximava, já arrancando a jaqueta negra e a regata no chão, deixando seu peitoral a mostra, o que agradou muito Uruha, a qual mordeu os lábios tão forte que podia-se ver um rastro vermelho do contato de seu canino à pele.

E era praticamente irredutivo a situação que ambos se metera. Momento que já compreendiam a medida que o corpo de Reita avançava contra o de Uruha, ficando entre as pernas do guitarrista que, por deus, estavam deliciosamente afastadas, erguidas, insinuantes. E o loiro mais velho fez questão de despir aqueles pares de pernas em um estante apenas, arrancando-lhe o cinto com força e jogando a peça de roupa atrás de si, completando a bagunça.

Uruha manifestou-se mais uma vez ao quesito marcas. Levou ambas as mãos até os ombros de Reita e começou a rasgar, juntando na parte dos mamilos, direcionando-se cada vez mais para baixo, ferindo parcialmente a pele do outro, até o cós da calça, onde violentamente tratou de abrir o botão e zíper da calça do "amigo". Como cortesia, lançando-lhe um sorriso inocente, uma criança que aprontava e ainda fazia questão de comparecer no 'local do crime'. Ato perigoso. E em um movimento de quadril empurrou Reita que, até então, mantinha-se colado, pressionando sua ereção em sua entrada já desprotegida de tecidos. Sem mais enrolar, sentou-se na beirada da cama, uma mão posta no tórax do outro e a outra descendo completamente as calças, sendo ajudado pelo mesmo que chutou a peça para o lado.

Os olhos do mais novo percorreram o corpo do outro da forma mais obscena que sabia. Apesar de nublados, o desejo o percorrendo cada canto de sua veia, o par de orbes negras brilharam, passando a língua pelos lábios ao parar o olhar exatamente na ereção do outro. Seu ego aumentara sem explicações. E sem rodeios, levou ambas as mãos até o membro rijo, apertando a base e puxando a pele para cima, nesse movimento.

-Ahh..!-Reita gemeu baixo, rouco, inclinando o quadril automaticamente para a frente. Extasiado.

-... me deixa te chupar.

A boca do baixista não gesticulou nenhuma resposta. E sequer sua mente conseguia digerir palavras tão xulas como as que ouvira até então. Xulas e provocantes, um pedido pornográfico, presumia.

Não respondeu. Não era feito para teorias. A prática levava a perfeição. Sendo assim, agarrou os fios de cabelo de Uruha e guiou-o até a ponta de seu membro, que era segurado pelas mãos do outro, e começou a puxar ainda mais forte a cabeça do loiro de encontro a sua ereção. E Uruha não recusou esse movimento grosseiro e tentador, por mais que desconhecesse toda essa nova sensação. Engoliu com todo limite de sua garganta o membro de Reita, sentindo gradativamente a força em seus fios diminuírem e a continuidade de gemidos aumentarem. Estava fazendo certo. E vangloriou-se com isso, raspando os dentes na pele da ereção até a glande, rodeando-a com a língua e voltando a praticar o mesmo movimento. E fora nesses segundos que sentira uma nova pressão no couro-cabeludo e o quadril de Reita insinuar movimentos contra sua boca.

-... Já chega... –resmungou Reita segurando-se para o orgasmo, que lhe seria tão fácil chegar se continuasse daquele jeito. E puxou Uruha pelos cabelos para cima, visando claramente aqueles lábios tão rubros como nunca havia visto antes, tomando-se em seguida, sugando com força a língua e lábio inferior, sentindo o próprio gosto na boca do guitarrista.

Separou-se dos lábios de Reita em busca de ar, mas jamais se distanciava do contato alheio de lábios. Precisando daquele contato estranho e inovador. Subitamente teve sua nuca agarrada, com força, sendo obrigado a propagar um gemido lânguido, entreabrindo os lábios. E Reita o empurrava novamente para a cama, sempre em cima, posicionado, atacando a área do pescoço e curva do mesmo, marcando ainda mais, sem piedade.

-Re-Reita...

-.. –o baixista ignorou visualmente, apertando a coxa de Uruha e o fazendo levantar uma das pernas, colocando-a por cima de seu ombro, tendo uma vista perfeita da entrada logicamente intocável. Virgem. Mordeu forte o lábio inferior, inclinando-se até o limite do ouvido do guitarrista, levando consigo a perna do outro, fazendo-o abrir-se ainda mais, e mordiscou a região da orelha.-Tente limitar as palavras...

Ditas da forma mais arrepiante possíveis, fazendo a pele de Uruha eriçar-se com cada grau de sussurro, fechando os olhos e afundando ainda mais a cabeça no colchão, sentindo um de seus braços presos pelos pulsos acima de sua cabeça.

E no segundo seguinte, nunca sentira uma dor incômoda tão grande como aquela. Abriu ambos os olhos numa expressão de dor inconfundível, os lábios abertos e mostrando todos seus dentes se apertando contra o outro. Podia sentir-se rasgar-se pelos cantos, arder, e mal conseguia segurar as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. E Reita não negava sua preocupação, diminuindo a velocidade de penetração e descendo a mão que antes prendia Uruha, até a cintura dele, apertando-a e alisando até a coxa, para voltar pelo mesmo caminho e bombear a ereção. Um movimento sincronizado ao momento em que se pusera completamente para dentro do corpo do loiro, escutando um gemido de alívio vindo do outro, e de si próprio.

O modo como o corpo de Uruha reagia a nova condição era sem igual. Queimava como o inferno, transpirava e contorcia-se a medida que Reita voltava a retirar-se de dentro dele, para penetra-lo novamente, agora com menos atenções.

-AHHhhh...!!-gritou, sentindo a presença de prazer ao final da invasão, levando ambas as mãos de encontro ao ombro do baixista e arranhando até o ante-braço, como um novo hobby que adotara.

E Reita grunhiu, agarrando a outra perna do mais novo e a colocando em cima do outro ombro, podendo assim ter uma visão melhor e também um acesso mais rápido e profundo, o mesmo praticando sem limites, apertando com força a cintura de Uruha e o puxando contra si todas as vezes que se colocava para dentro do corpo do outro, sem piedade, gradativamente. E as estocadas ficavam ainda mais violentas, sentindo sua ereção completamente rija e pulsante atravessa-lo facilmente, viscoso cada segundo, acertando-o até a próstata com toda a força que tinha.

E ficava ainda mais violento.

Conseguia escutar facilmente, em paralelos aos gritos de prazer de Uruha e seus gemidos constantes, os corpos se chocarem, num estralo tão forte que jurara que a pele do outro ficaria avermelhada horas depois. As expressões que eram usadas pelo outro ficavam cada vez mais eróticas e calmas, por mais que o rosto ainda mantinha-se úmida pelas lágrimas passadas. As bochechas completamente rubras, os lábios inchados e molhados, recitando hora ou outra pedidos para que os movimentos aumentassem ainda mais, se aproximando do ápice.

-Mais fundo...!!!! –gritou, circulando a cintura de Reita com força, o forçando a se unir ainda mais a seu corpo, numa penetração tão violenta quanto, fazendo-o contorcer-se de imediato.

-... !!-e podia sentir-se encaixado entre as pernas do outro, tão fundo como nunca estivera, pendendo a cabeça para frente, deixando a franja cair rente a esse movimento, agarrando o corpo de Uruha com força e o levantando parcialmente da cama, estocando uma segunda vez sem limites, fazendo o outro gritar e agarrar seu corpo.-Ah...!!!!

Unidos, numa cópula tão pornográfica, até onde seus limites permitiam. Uma onda de prazer e dor aflorou por todo o corpo de Uruha, estremecendo-o como uma descarga elétrica, pendendo a cabeça para trás e jogando o resto de seu corpo para frente de encontro ao membro de Reita, sendo tocado até o fundo, tendo todo seu corpo invadido, chegando ao orgasmo em sua forma mais enloquente que conhecia, jorrando todo seu sêmen entre os dois corpos, uma viscosidade irresistível.

E Reita atacou a área do pescoço de Uruha, mordendo com força, invadindo-o até onde podia (e até mesmo onde não lhe era permitido), escutando com toda sua possibilidade em audição o grito exacerbado propagado pelo outro, como uma sonoridade impulsiva à todo seu ser, mexendo com seus hormônios, ao ápice de seu clímax mais insano, preenchendo Uruha por completo com seu gozo, sentindo-o tremer em seguida, e seu corpo lhe limitar movimentos.

Ofegantes.

A respiração de ambos davam-lhe a idéia de que jamais se controlariam. As faces tão rubras quanto, fazendo Reita desabar em cima do corpo de Uruha, retirando-se de dentro dele, mordiscando a área que ferira segundos atrás, sugando a pele, distribuindo beijos mais calmos e menos desesperados por toda a pele, até parar nos lábios do mesmo. E não continuou, tombando para o lado na cama, fechando os olhos, sentindo seu peito subir e descer, mostrando claramente que os pulmões quase gritavam por ar. Só fez menção de passar um braço em volta de Uruha e o puxar para perto, fazendo-o deitar com a cabeça em cima de seu peito, igualmente tentava controlar a própria respiração... e o sono.

Uruha mal agüentava os olhos abertos, por diversos motivos. Alguns que pretendia esquecer, outros, por um momento tão prazeroso que quase não acreditava ter dividido o mesmo com Reita...

-... Ue... chan...

- Hn?-aquele nome fez Reita parar e girar os olhos na direção do outro, o encarando, esperando que a mesma fosse completada.

-... esqueça... –não sabia como terminar o que falara, falando já bem baixo, eminente que estava sendo tomado pelo cansaço cada vez mais. E impulsivo, levou uma das mãos pelo corpo do baixista até o peitoral, aconchegando a mesma no local, sentindo-se ainda mais apertado e próximo ao corpo que o acolhia.

Um sorriso fraco fez-se nos lábios de Reita, fazendo-o voltar a afundar a cabeça na cama, puxando desajeitadamente um travesseiro para a cabeça, encarando o teto, escutando ( e sentindo ) a respiração de Uruha acalmar-se e padronizar-se. Suspirou baixo, como se aquilo jogasse todos seus pensamentos para longe... mas escutara um som baixinho. Bem baixinho, que sequer conseguia identificar de onde estava vindo.

Um choro. Bem baixo.

-Uruha... está chorando...?-arriscou, voltando a olha-lo rapidamente, passando uma das mãos pela franja do loiro para trás, para tentar vê-lo melhor, acariciando a face.

-Não... –resmungou, grunhindo em seguida por ter sido incomodado, enterrando ainda mais a cabeça no aconchego.-Eu estava dormindo já... –e conforme falava, sua voz se apagava. Dormindo.

-...

Se não era Uruha, era coisa de sua cabeça. Não havia ninguém em casa. Porque escutaria o som de um choro? Riu internamente, declarando-se louco, e voltou a deitar a cabeça, pendendo-a para o lado especificamente próximo aos fios de cabelo de Uruha, e fechando os olhos, se entregando ao cansaço.

... E então por algumas horas, já não lembrava mais quem havia lhe conquistado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "Akira..."**

Não sentia tanto tédio assim desde que tomara as tais "devidas" férias em Kanagawa. A convivência com todos da casa havia diminuído consideravelmente, a ponto de mentir que ficaria fora o resto do dia. Na verdade, era o que queria. Um pouco de sossego. Mas sabia que ninguém passaria o dia em casa. E gostava, mais do que tudo, de passar as suas horas mais vagas em seu quarto, seu templo de paz e sossego.

Esperara todos tomarem seus rumos naquele cair de tarde, e ficara na frente da casa, sentado em uma pedra bem ao lado da parede enquanto via o carro de um dos amigos distanciar-se gradativamente em direção à cidade, sumindo no horizonte, o fazendo suspirar. Riu, levando as mãos até a franja e a puxando gentilmente para trás, como se tocasse numa criança. Era esse os cuidados que tomava consigo mesmo, sempre.

Balançou a cabeça e levantou-se da pedra, limpando a roupa que eventualmente poderia estar suja e caminhou em direção à porta da frente, naturalmente. Faria a janta em algumas horas, e isso já o cansou apenas em pensar na sujeira que ficaria depois. Girou a maçaneta e abriu lentamente a porta, olhando aos arredores, analisando se realmente era o único presente naquela casa. E era exatamente isso que esperara e obteve ao constar que a sala mesma estava completamente vazia. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou rente as escadas, subindo-as, visando o final da mesma onde recebia uma claridade pouco admirada, mesclada à laranja e amarela, e só pôde notar de onde via a mesma quando pisou na área do sofá de frente à janela. O pôr do Sol. Sorriu, meio apagado, passando reto pelo estabelecimento e seguindo em direção ao seu quarto.

Mas não pôde deixar de notar na porta aberta do quarto de Reita. Abaixou momentaneamente a cabeça e respirou profundamente, sem perceber que uma de suas mãos já pousava no batente da porta. Suspirou e apoiou-se no batente, olhando para o interior, o quarto todo muito bem arrumado. Certamente Reita não passara tanto tempo no cômodo. Sorriu, cruzando os braços e passando o olhar pela cama até uma cômoda, onde haviam diversos objetos dispersos e organizados. Exceto por algumas folhas, o que o chamara a atenção.

Descruzou os braços e rumou até a mesinha, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se na mesma, olhando fixamente o amontoado de papéis que haviam empilhados, todos muito semelhantes aos seus olhos conforme passava a ler as cifras. Nada muito nítido como alguma letra visada para a banda. E sorriu, ao deslizar novamente os olhos por cima da mesa e encontrar um antigo boné, mas muito bem preservado. E como breves flashes, lembrara-se de como aquele objeto havia parado naquele local. E não pôde deixar de transcorrer um novo sorriso.

Passou o polegar pela madeira, contornando cada coisinha mínima que havia. Parecia que o acalmava apenas em estar presente no local, olhando e sentindo o doce aroma da pessoa que, uma hora, já esteve tão próximo à si e tão sincronizado à seus pensamentos. Era maravilhoso pensar que, um dia, já chegara a ter alguém do nível. Um dia...

Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, deixando que sua mente dispersasse por todo o cômodo. E com tal atitude, percebeu a aproximação barulhenta. Irritante, com estalos muito bem conhecidos. Mas estranhou, claramente, a presença de pessoas na casa. Não era o único naquela tarde? Desesperou-se. Apoiou ambas as mãos na borda da mesa e impulsionou-se para trás, levantando com pressa e correndo de imediato para a porta. Não teria tempo, as sombras já estavam no final das escadas. Se ousasse sair do local, seria visto de qualquer jeito. Voltou-se para trás, a medida que encostava a porta, esquecendo-se completamente que a encontrara aberta. E deixou assim. Parou exatamente no meio do quarto, olhando para todas as possibilidades que lhe fora dada. Cama? Banheiro? Armário. Correu. Abriu rapidamente e jogou-se na repartição do armário e fechou a porta, recostando as costas no fundo, na madeira, e diminuindo instantaneamente a respiração, para que não fosse percebido. E ao visto, ação muito bem feita.

Deixou a porta entreaberta, podendo avistar parcialmente a cama, e o banheiro completamente. Respirou estremecido, engolindo em seco a saliva quando a porta do quarto bateu com força, e logo um corpo caindo na cama. Podia ver claramente o perfil daquele que, um dia, repartia os mesmos pensamentos e sensações que si. E rezou que fosse apenas ilusão. Que Uruha tivesse cortado o cabelo para zuar visivelmente Reita, como sempre faziam.

E suas pupilas dilataram-se quando, aquele tal corpo caído, era justamente aquele à qual queria que fosse. Não podia controlar, mas seus lábios estavam a muito separados, abertos, demonstrando sua surpresa e claro desaponto. Seus olhos não o enganavam. Seu coração palpitava. Queria estar enganado, e lentamente fechou completamente a porta do armário. Não era percebido, os sons lá fora eram altos demais. Altos demais...

Deixou novamente as costas colarem a madeira, e lentamente, deslizou até o final do local em que estava, os joelhos dobrados e bem pressionados contra si, enquanto depositava toda a dor mental no lábio inferior, respirando pesadamente e sôfrego. Ferido demais... e não queria admitir porquê. Levou rapidamente as mãos até os ouvidos, abafando grande quantidade de qualquer som que fosse daqueles dois malditos, - assim como amaldiçoou o tempo todo- durante todo o ato que praticavam. A cabeça automaticamente pendeu-se até mais a frente, apoiando-se nos joelhos e cada vez mais traziam as pernas para perto do próprio corpo. Uma posição fetal tão conturbada e frustrada quanto. Provavelmente partido ao meio.

Ruki não agüentava mais ficar no local. Os gritos haviam se intensificado, e sentia-se ainda mais agoniado conforme o tempo passava. Era uma sensação terrível. Sua garganta parecia fechar. E achou um enorme exagero, de repente. Mas tarde de mais quando as pequenas gotas de choro já escorriam em abundância por toda a sua face, molhando seu colo e roupas. Umedecendo completamente cada extensão daquela expressão triste que estava estampada em seu rosto. Lentamente o corpo pendeu-se para o lado, apoiando a cabeça na madeira e deixando que chorasse. Faria bem. E já era costume. Um chorão, que sempre se fazia de forte. Pose de mau. Vocabulário sempre pesado. Mas no fundo, um vaso de cristal.

Com facilidade, quebrava.

E já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes todo aquele vidro sensível havia se lascado e quebrado. Quantas vezes seu consciente já se perdera, e quantas vezes voltara numa escuridão que, engraçado, sempre lhe rendera boas músicas. Ah Reita... havia à quem dedicar a próxima música, naquele mesmo estilo que sempre seguia.

E parecia que seguia-se uma eternidade naquele local. De tortura e sofrimento, até o instante em que escutara aqueles dois lá fora gritarem em uníssono, fazendo-o estremecer e fechar os olhos com força, cerrando os dentes uns contra os outros, afogando entre as mágoas um deságüe. E sentia que não pararia, e passaria a vergonha de ser descoberto chorando, sofrendo. Fora o momento em que suprira qualquer som que pudesse emitir no simples ato de fechar a boca e afundar a cabeça entre as pernas, tentando quase sem sucesso compassar a respiração.

Gradativamente conseguira escutar o silêncio tomar o quarto, e com isso passara a diminuir ainda mais qualquer som que pudesse fazer. Mordeu forte o lábio inferior e deixou-se sentir o oxigênio fluir de suas narinas até os pulmões, aliviando um pouco a dor que sentia no momento. Mas um pequeno soluço de choro lhe escapou por entre os lábios, num reflexo tão rápido e natural, que a si mesmo assustara, levando rapidamente ambas as mãos até a boca e tampando-a, para que nada mais fosse propagado. Deixou o tempo passar, alguns longos minutos se recuperando inutilmente da situação, até escutar o total silêncio por trás daquelas portas.

Fechou os olhos. Teria de sair dalí, com alguma força que lhe fosse arranjada na hora, e tiraria a mesma de suas próprias entranhas. Empurrou com a lentidão de seu raciocínio no momento a porta, vendo toda a cena bagunçada e a noite caindo com uma rapidez que deixava ainda mais a situação angustiante. Debruçou-se até o chão, arrastando-se para fora do armário e podendo fechar a porta do mesmo sem fazer barulho algum. Sem olhar para a cama. Estava cego por dentro, de tão ferido. Havia se iludido... devia saber. Reita nunca fora de se apegar. Nunca. E não seria com ele a pessoa que tiraria algum tipo de frase romântica dos lábios do loiro.

Com aquela maldita força que juraria arranjar, levantou-se, ficando de pé rente ao armário, fitando a madeira escurecida com algum tipo de sentimento dolorido. Os olhos pesavam na direção do chão enquanto fechava os punhos até sentir a palma da mão ferida pelas unhas. E amaldiçoou-se quando sua vontade de ver aqueles dois na cama lhe invadiu. Queria mais raiva. E sabia que, se visse aquela cena, gravaria em sua mente para sempre. Mas se quer sabia do porquê de querer tanta raiva. Apenas... sem explicação. E num passo a seguir, deixou seu pequeno corpo virar-se para trás, os olhos atentos que perderam ainda mais o brilho quando os mesmos bateram justamente na fisionomia do baixista.

Os corpos tão próximos. As mãos e rosto de Uruha por cima do tórax de Reita, e este com um braço acolhendo o outro contra seu corpo. As pernas de ambos levemente entrelaçadas, e o lençol cobrindo até onde as curvas permitiam.

Ruki estava se sentindo um completo idiota, ficando tanto tempo perdido naquela imagem, perdendo-se ainda mais em suas próprias memórias.

Não. Memórias não.

Vaga lembrança. Era assim que Reita ficaria. Uma vaga... e dolorida lembrança.

Abaixou a cabeça e rumou em direção à porta, não se importando se fazia algum tipo de barulho ou não. Não se importando se seria visto saindo daquele local cabisbaixo, derramando mais algumas lágrimas. Não se importava com muita coisa no momento. E se achava ainda mais ridículo, chorar por algo que sequer tinha algum tipo de pé ou cabeça.

Ah sim. Haviam transado. Havia confiado seu próprio corpo àquele maldito ser que deitava com o primeiro corpo que lhe era oferecido. E por algum momento, se sentira um lixo. E sequer era reciclável. Riu abafado, fechando a porta atrás de si com um pequeno barulho, rumando para as escadas e assim as descendo lentamente, o corpo jogado para a frente, completamente distraído e alheio a qualquer situação que lhe fosse imposta no momento. Estava tão vulnerável que esquecera completamente que com o cair da noite, não ficaria mais sozinho.

Não estava sozinho.

-Ruki?

Uma voz jovem e abafada fora imposta da sala para os ouvidos do menor, que recebera o nome como um trovão à mente, fazendo-o paralisar e olhar de imediato para o lado, assustando-se com a presença espontânea do amigo guitarrista, esquecendo até mesmo que estava com o rosto completamente úmido e levemente inchado pelo choro. Toda essa situação claramente percebida pelo moreno sentado no sofá de costas para as janelas.

-...-raspou a garganta e olhou para os lados, tentando buscar novamente um meio de sair daquela situação rapidamente. Não gostaria de ser visto naquela visão pouco apreciável. E muito menos gostaria de dar satisfações do porquê de estar assim. Seria... desgastante se lembrar de tudo, novamente.

-... está chorando?-indagou o mais velho, levantando-se no impulso até o menor, que recolhera as mãos contra o corpo, dando alguns passos para trás, recuando-se e evitando-o.

- I-iie.-gaguejou, tropeçando num degrau e batendo com as costas na parede auxiliar da escadaria, fazendo-o ter um tipo de pane, parando com qualquer ação que lhe fosse possível, respirando longo e pesadamente enquanto levava as mãos até os olhos, enxugando o rosto rapidamente.

-Pare de mentir.-fora a fala rápida do outro quando ficara a frente do menor, observando-o atentamente, como se analisasse o parceiro.-Morar com você esse tempo todo me rendeu algum tipo de experiência quanto à você.-sorriu sereno e acolhedor, abrindo os braços e fazendo um sinal para que se aproximasse.-Vamos... venha cá.

-...-abaixou o olhar, deixando assim os braços caírem rente ao corpo, um sinal de redenção, e pendera-se para a frente, enlaçando a cintura do moreno como uma criança, afundando o rosto no outro, segurando-o o som de choro, apenas deixando as lágrimas correrem. Até mesmo sua expressão se mantivera aquela séria.-Aoi...-sussurrou, rouco, quase impedido pelas lágrimas.

-Hai...?

Ruki engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos com força, fazendo o impossível para seu coração parar de doer como doía. Era incrível como uma decepção o afetava fisicamente de uma forma assombrosa. Chegava a doer... fisicamente. Soluçou algumas vezes a medida que ia sentindo que logo sessaria todo aquele drama que, à sua mente, já era demais. E recorrer aos outros... nunca fora de seu feitio se afogar nas palavras de outras pessoas. E não seria de agora que mudaria. Iria se recolher, até "sarar" de tudo isso. Como sempre fizera.

-... Arigatou.-falou baixinho, se afastando em seguida do amigo e o encarando infantilmente. Aquele ar que apenas ele tinha de demonstrar uma falsa segurança, sorrindo e apoiando-se no corrimão das escadas, olhando o moreno por cima dos ombros.-Acho que fiquei emotivo demais... com a nova música.-riu abafado, levando uma mão à nuca e visando o final das escadas, subindo algumas.

-...eu pedi para você parar de mentir.-falou baixinho, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Aoi levou as mãos até os bolsos e virou-se de perfil, visando a face do menor que o encarava com uma certa curiosidade.-Descanse bem, Ruki-san.

-... hai. Arigatou.-e assim rumou novamente para a cima, tentando arduamente ignorar aquele maldito quarto que ainda não fizera nenhum som de que aqueles dois haviam acordado. Ficou à frente de sua porta e girou a maçaneta, entrando em seu prório quarto e fechando a porta com calma.

Caminhou até a cama e deixou-se cair pesadamente, e amaldiçoou-se por tantos motivos que já estava perdendo a conta. Não devia ter acolhido a brilhante de idéia de passar o dia em casa. Não devia ter ficado parado na porta do quarto de Reita absorvendo velhas lembranças. Não devia... ter se apaixonado.

E aquela palavra lhe doeu tão forte em suas entranhas que uma expressão de dor ficara exposta em sua face, fechando os olhos com força e deixando um novo soluço lhe escapar por entre os lábios, suspirando em seguida. Se apaixonar sempre significou sofrer em dobro em equivalência ao sentimento. E podia jurar que aquela dor era a pior de todas.

Virou-se para o lado e deixou a face levemente escondida por entre os travesseiros, molhando os mesmos com as insistentes lágrimas que corriam por sua face. Que logo voltou a fechar-se no simples momento em que se lembrou de que, naquela mesma cama, sua virgindade fora tirada da forma mais iludida que sabia. E não mais aguentou-se, desabando em choro, agarrando os travesseiros com força e entrelaçando as pernas à coberta, fazendo uma bagunça de corpo e tecido. Queria expulsar todas aquelas lembranças daquela noite com Reita. Queria esquecer.

Não queria mais sofrer.

"Reita..." Sua mente não o deixava dormir. Recitando tantas vezes o mesmo nome, o assombrando em todas as maneiras. "Reita..." O coração doía fisicamente, os lábios entre-abertos chorando alto, apenas abafando o som com os travesseiros pressionados contra o rosto. "Reita..." E não tinha nem uma semana, e já se ferrara novamente.

-Aki...ra...-chorou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:Broken**

Kai, como sempre, resolvera levantar tão cedo quanto os demais.

Se arrastava pelos corredores da casa à procura de uma alma viva e, pelo visto, não encontraria nenhuma em plena 10 da manhã.

O que era... estranho, pois se bem recordava e não estava ficando louco, Ruki e Uruha eram as pessoas quem lhe faziam companhia nos dias de semana nas manhãs.

Deu de ombros, dando meia volta e descendo novamente a escadaria, soltando um longo suspiro e batendo mão contra mão, rumando para a varanda, lugar favorito que o acolhia até as 11, pois depois iria fazer o almoço.

E como mania, apanhou debaixo do braço um livro de culinária. Nesse tempo todo à toa naquela casa, acabara lendo mais livros de cozinha do que cifras para a banda.

Isso, com toda a certeza, traria problemas, estava consciente, mas no momento, descansar a mente parecia prioridade. Sentou-se nas raízes daquela enorme árvore que era tão apreciada pelos cinco e recostou-se no tronco, sorrindo sereno e abrindo o livro, vendo o que faria de tarde. Um novo doce, quem sabe. Misturar algumas coisas seria interessante, pensou. E conforme ia desenvolvendo pensamentos, deixou a cabeça pender levemente para trás, num suspiro curto.

-...-se seu bom sentido não tivesse mudado, sentia que a cada dia aquela casa aparentemente mergulhava num tipo de escuridão agoniante e profunda.

Um novo suspiro, agora mais longo, fora dado pelo baterista quando sua mente o avisou de que, ele seria o único a tentar ajudar aqueles quatro... novamente.

-É para isso que servem os amigos.-murmurou fechando o livro depositado-o em uma das coxas, olhando para cima, admirando as folhas da árvore e seu balançar, deixando algumas caírem até o solo, abrindo brechas de luz até sua face.

-... e como líder... guiar os demais.-recitou como um poeta, fechando os olhos e deixando nos lábios aquele sorriso de quem, novamente, havia descoberto inúmeras coisas.

E a hora do almoço, tão esperada pelo baterista, soou.

Havia preparado a comida com um único objetivo: animar os demais. Se dedicou para em tão pouco tempo agradar cada paladar.

Agradeceu o fato do guitarrista moreno sempre gostar de tudo que fosse caseiro e feito com atenção. Kai sempre gostara de cozinhar para aquele ser de sotaque engraçado. Já Reita era seu grande desafio. Nem quando era o que ele gostava o agradava, mas no final o dito comia. Uruha nunca reclamava, mas sempre tinha suas preferências. Já Ruki...

Ops, gente faltando.

-O Ruki-san ainda dorme?-indagou num tom brincalhão, depositando as mãos na cintura, enquanto segurava uma colher, passando o olhar por cima de cada um. Nenhuma resposta.

-Hummm...

-Ontem...-começou Aoi, parando a frase ao pensar um pouco mais, mirando os olhos no teto e fazendo um pequeno bico, sorrindo brincalhão em seguida para os demais.-Ele foi dormir cedo. Estranho.

-...-o guitarrista loiro já estava bem encolhido na cadeira, mordendo com força o lábio inferior,ofegando pesadamente e baixo. Aquele sorriso do outro o fizera tomar um rumo mental que, até então, estava tentando evitar.

E toda a situação só fazia Reita ficar ainda mais apreensivo, mas de imediato fechou a cara, abaixando a cabeça e apanhando entre os dedos os ohashis, brincando com o arroz anteriormente imposto no prato, afastando qualquer pensamento que fosse de sua mente.

-Acho que vou acordar o nosso príncipe adormecido.-riu Kai, colocando a colher em cima da mesa e tirando o avental ,depositando-o em cima de uma das cadeiras, caminhando para a sala ainda com aquele ar brincalhão, subindo as escadas, sumindo da vista dos outros 3, que permaneceram quietos.

Mas não por muito tempo.

-Dormiram bem?-indagou Aoi de súbito, levando à boca um pedaço de peixe cru ensopado de molho de soja, sujando levemente o canto do lábio,o caldo escorrendo pelo piercing até o queixo, deixando uma risadinha escapar pelo acontecido.

-...- o loiro aldo de Reita não poderia estar tão mais apreensivo quanto agora. Seu estômago havia revirado de imediato, e seus músculos estavam todos rígidos, enquanto sua respiração só tendia a piorar ainda mais, o forçando a abaixar a cabeça e fazer um gesto rápido.

-Ahan.-fora a resposta mais seca de Reita nos últimos tempos, fazendo o mesmo movimento do moreno e fazendo de conta que era o único no recinto, chegando até mesmo a apoiar o cotovelo na mesa.

-...-Aoi arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou sua atenção para o prato, desenhando alguma coisa sem noção na comida e faz um barulho baixo de quando alguém quer atenção.

-Vocês...-começou a frase, recebendo de imediato o olhar de Uruha e Reita.

-..?!

-...vocês sabem o que vem acontecendo com Ruki?-terminou a frase, encarando os dois e, ao ver a expressão de puro medo daqueles dois seres a sua frente, se assustou um pouco, recuando para trás, piscando algumas vezes.-Sabem?

-Ah... é... na-não.-e parecia que aquela presença, para Uruha, só estava o incomodando cada vez mais. Não tinha mais apetite, ou sequer conseguia ingerir o suco que há muito tempo jazia em seu copo.

-...-Reita novamente voltara a abaixar a cabeça, tentando escapar do momento ao agarrar o copo de vidro e levar à boca, bebendo do líquido enquanto escutava com atenção as palavras do mais velho.

-Hn... achei que vocês saberiam.-dizia, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas costas da mão, enquanto balançava os ohashis distraidamente. Típico seu

.-Sabem, eu que acabei morando com ele... mas vocês o conhecem a muito tempo,são unidos e tudo mais. Confidentes. -sorriu, os encarando. -Eu esperava uma resposta!-voltou novamente sua atenção para o prato, comendo um pouco do arroz. -Demo, daijobu.

E foi ao término da frase de Aoi que Reita levantou-se bruscamente, batendo o copo na mesa e afastando a cadeira para que pudesse se retirar. A face completamente fechada, o semblante ameaçador e o lábio inferior constantemente mordido. Seu interior estava explodindo! Até mesmo esquecera que atualmente morava com todos os demais, e voltou-se unicamente para Aoi, o encarando com toda a fúria que conseguia, podendo jurar que o perfuraria apenas com o olhar, tirando uma expressão de pequeno espanto do parceiro. E com uma mão apoiada no encosto da cadeira, lançou toda sua raiva em palavras, altas e grossas, cerrando os olhos com a força a qual gritara.

-POR QUÊ VOCÊ NÃO FODE LOGO ELE?! VAI LÁ! APROVEITA QUE ELE ESTÁ DORMINDO, E FODE O TRASEIRO DELE!!

A casa entrara num profundo silêncio. As íris de Aoi estavam dilatadas com o susto perante o grito, e sua boca levemente aberta, não acreditando no que havia escutado. Até mesmo suas mãos haviam se fechado contra a mesa, por pura reação. E sua respiração havia parado bruscamente, pois era o receptor agredido.

Uruha mantinha-se cabisbaixo e pressionava os dedos contra a mesa, encolhendo os ombros , e quando viera o grito, seu corpo todo tremeu, fechando os olhos com força e segurando-se para ser forte naquele momento. Sua fama de chorão não seria bem vinda no momento.

No final das escadarias, Kai havia se apegado ao braço do menor a sua frente enquanto o guiava degrau por degrau, até que a gritaria começara, e assustara-se. Ficou boquiaberto, olhando como podia para a cozinha e vendo claramente os dois amigos se enfrentando visualmente.

Quanto ao menor, parecia sem reação. Havia pego a frase toda, e compreendido completamente, para sua infelicidade e começo de um péssimo dia. Mas que já não fazia tanta diferença, a noite passada havia sido igualmente horrível. Seus olhos e rosto levemente marcados pelas lágrimas o entregavam completamente. E parara toda e qualquer ação que seu corpo fazia, girando a face em direção à cozinha, abismado. Era pior ainda ter a certeza de se sentir iludido. Muito pior.

Reita havia acabado de entregar o corpo do menor a outro em todas as letras possíveis. Ele, que um dia acreditou ter sido especial.

Nem de corpo era especial.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente, como na noite em que tivera sua primeira desilusão. E novamente aquela maldita dor física. Abaixou a cabeça e escondeu os olhos com a franja, levou uma mão ao peito sobre a blusa branca e apertou com força, como se quisesse fazer parar aquela dor que o corroia. Continuou em passos claramente derrotados até a cozinha, a mão de Kai em seu ombro o apertando, parou na porta, fazendo o silêncio aumentar.

Mentira.

Seu choro baixo, recolhido, e pequenos soluços estavam bem claros pelas quatro paredes do local. Soltou-se com facilidade do apoio de Kai e continuou a andar, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, mais precisamente ao lado de Aoi e deixando um vão, de frente para Reita que se mantinha em pé. Serviu-se de suco, tremendo, quase derrubando a jarra, sendo rapidamente acudido pelo baterista.

-Da...Dai-Daijobu!-a tentativa frustrante de Ruki em tornar a voz rouca e chorosa em sua normal fora completamente mal sucedida, misturando-se completamente, tendo qualquer frase cortada e escondida por um sorriso tão falso que chegara a doer no moreno ao seu lado.

Os olhos de Reita percorreram desde os dedos do vocal ,enlaçados na alça da jarra, até o queixo dele, onde as lágrimas teimavam constantemente em cair. Há muito sua expressão de raiva fora tomada por algo que não podia explicar. Estava ameno, notando com dificuldade cada ação que o outro a sua frente fazia, tentando agir naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E claro, aquele choro lhe era conhecido, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e abaixar levemente a cabeça, afastando-se da mesa aos poucos.

-Ruki...-o moreno o ajudou a apoiar então a mão com o copo à mesa, mas não recebendo a atenção com o ato.

-Akira, perdeu a fome?-fora a primeira frase não cortada pelo choro que Ruki conseguira dizer, levantando levemente a face, mostrando-a completamente úmida e depressiva.

-...

-Pára com isso! Se continuar a cortar as refeições e só tomar aquelas malditas vitaminas, vai se prejudicar.-e parecia ainda mais distante. Ainda mais triste.

-... Ru...

-Ruki.-a frase de Aoi passou por cima da de Reita, abafando completamente o que o outro iria dizer, ficando em pé e puxando o menor da cadeira, abraçando-o contra o peito e fazendo um rápido sinal para que Kai empurrasse a cadeira para trás, podendo assim pegar Ruki com facilidade no colo, este parando de falar gradativamente.

-Não precisa me carregar...-as frases iam diminuindo a cada instante.-... eu ainda consigo usar as pernas, Yuu.-e parecia tomar um tom de voz mais sério.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.-o moreno o segurou com precisão, virando-se na direção dos dois loiros ainda presentes na cozinha, os encarando seguidamente, com um olhar cúmplice.-...-deu uma última olhada no baixista de cima a baixo, menosprezando-o apenas com esse ato, não precisando deixar uma palavra sequer sair de seus lábios.

-... eu ainda... não quebrei.-e sem mais nem menos, deixou o copo de suco cair por entre seus dedos até o chão, quebrando-o em vários pedaços, e o líquido vazou em todas as direções.

O olhar de Reita rapidamente direcionou-se para o copo quebrado, fazendo-o parar o raciocínio naquele instante.

"_Eu ainda... não quebrei"._ A frase de Ruki repetiu em sua mente, trazendo a si uma seqüência de cenas que, aos poucos, lhe faziam sentido. O copo quebrado agora, e no dia em que... transaram. Na hora, não lhe significava nada, mas verificando bem, e parando para pensar, Ruki se comparava a peças quebradas? Lembrando agora, não havia perguntado do por quê que, naquela noite, ele estivera tão nervoso. E nem depois. E depois. E ainda se fizera de idiota, ignorando o acontecimento ao encontrar Ruki na cozinha minutos depois no mesmo dia. Grande erro.

Lembrando agora, aquele choro era semelhante demais.

E foi num estalar que levantou o rosto e encarou a cena de Aoi subindo as escadas com Ruki no colo, recolhido e tão indefeso que sentia uma vontade inexplicável de correr e o pegar no colo, apertar e o abraçar, pedir as mais sinceras desculpas por sempre agir de forma grosseira.

Mas tinha uma culpa maior. Muito maior. E sabia muito bem o que fizera. Dois erros.

Drásticos erros. Bem que fora avisado por Kai, este que o fuzilava com o olhar, claramente o ignorando. Não tinha tempo e nem vontade de encarar qualquer outra pessoa na casa, apenas a imagem de Ruki sumindo com a pessoa que ele mesmo mandara o roubar de si.

Sim... era tão possessivo, que sem perceber já tinha posto uma enorme etiqueta transparente com seu nome no menor, e apenas ele podia ver. E apenas ele sabia disso. E fora logo ele, quem havia simplesmente entregue Ruki.

Não conseguia explicar, nem ao menos descrever como estava se sentindo. Sua expressão vazia não o denunciava, e sequer seus pensamentos entravam em uma ordem apropriada.

Mas uma pequena lágrima o entregou, mas sequer havia percebido isso, tanto que passou despercebido por meio da expressão que voltava a se fechar.

Retirando-se do recinto para a varanda, passou os dedos por entre os fios da franja, trazendo-a para trás neste único movimento, enquanto mordia com certa força o lábio inferior. Em seguida, abaixou o olhar.

Estava tão certo de que havia perdido Ruki, sem nem mesmo o possuir.

Deixou seu corpo cair ajoelhado por entre as raízes da árvore e apoiou o corpo nas duas mãos apoiadas no solo, deixando a cabeça pendida, os fios de cabelo rentes ao chão.

Não se permitiu chorar, ou deixar qualquer tipo de pensamento dramático o consumir. Já tinha uma extensa idéia de como o outro estava sofrendo por ele, e por provavelmente outras diversas tristezas que consumiam o menor.

As imagens de minutos atrás passaram por sua cabeça como um tiro, forçando-o a cerrar os olhos com força.

Arrependimento.

E então discretamente chorou. Chorou a dor da perda. A pior de todas as perdas.

A perda em que nós mesmos provocamos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:"Stay Away"**

Aoi suspirou e fechou a porta atrás de si, mordendo o lábio inferior e mantendo o rosto baixo, como se fosse de um quarto de hospital que havia acabado de sair, em seguida ergueu o olhar para a frente, deparando-se com o rosto do baterista. Este estava a muito tempo lá, de braços cruzados e com o corpo apoiado numa das paredes, esperando o amigo.

-...?-a expressão de preocupação do mais novo fora logo captada pelo mais velho, que apenas abriu os lábios momentaneamente e voltou a fecha-los após deixar um suspiro escapar por entre os lábios.

Kai estava preocupado, e se não lhe fosse documentada logo a situação do outro, ficaria louco e entraria no quarto.-...?!

-... ele dormiu de novo.-falou ao receber um olhar ameaçador, se afastando da porta e andando até a pequena sala antes dos quartos, parando em frente à janela enorme, as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

-Ele falou algo mais?-indagou, seguindo o moreno, sentando-se em seguida no sofá com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Só chorou.-fora a resposta rápida do moreno, que ficava encarando a janela e a imagem depois dela, os ombros bem caídos. Sinal de cansaço.

-Chorou... chorou... e ficou cansado de chorar.-comentou, abaixando a cabeça e balançando-a negativamente.-O que aconteceu, afinal...?

-Além do lógico?-Kai abaixou o olhar e apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá, colocando em seguida a cabeça nas costas da mão, pousando o olhar no chão da pequena sala.-...

-É.

Aoi virou-se para o amigo, sua expressão não sendo vista devido o sol que batia e ofuscava a visão de Kai, mas estava tão preocupado quanto o outro. Era quase um dever que sentia pelo o menor de todos.

-Não me esconda nada, Yutaka.-respirou, sentando-se ao lado do outro.-Onegai.

-...-era algum tipo de padrão, ou todos eles reagiam diferente perante o verdadeiro nome pronunciado? O mesmo efeito tocara Kai, fazendo-o sair da posição atual e virar-se para o lado, engolindo a saliva em seco, abrindo a boca e deixando todas as informações vazarem.

Era assim que agiam. Kai sempre sabia demais, e Aoi sempre soubera onde procurar as verdadeiras informações, pois com os envolvidos seria completamente difícil saber. Escutou calado, atento, buscando encaixar cada pedacinho do quebra-cabeça que ele mesmo formava, fechando hora ou outra o semblante, ficando sério até o final. Muito sério, e assim que o baterista terminou todas as confissões, Aoi fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, suspirando pesadamente.

Um ato de controle próprio.

-...

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu no final direito... mas o grito hoje de manhã foi...

-Entendi.-voltou a abrir os olhos, mirando a janela novamente, hábito que o acalmava sempre.

-O que pretende?-o menor arqueou a sobrancelha, piscando algumas vezes, esperando por alguns segundos a resposta.

-Só segurar o pequeno.-sorriu, mas era um sorriso claramente nervoso, cínico.

Estava levemente com raiva, era normal acontecer isso com Aoi, que era sempre tão estourado.

-Não seria inteligente nos metermos.-argumentou Kai, cabisbaixo.-Mas eu me vejo na obrigação... se é que me entende.-sorriu, gentilmente.

-Uhun.-levantou-se, arrumando a roupa e ajeitando a franja grudada na face, passando a língua por cima dos lábios, brincando com o piercing no caminho.

-E Uruha...? Ele parecia estranho...-comentou baixinho, fazendo bico, olhando inocente e ingênuo para o amigo, sorrindo em seguida e levantando-se ao lado do moreno, o encarando.

-Esse eu interrogo pessoalmente.-mesmo com a atitude infantil do outro, mantivera-se sério e com postura, captando todas as mensagens subliminares do amigo, já iniciando passos para o corredor, visando as escadas.

Kai sorriu e cruzou os braços, seguindo com o olhar cada passo que o outro dava. Aquele sorriso de cúmplice maior de toda a situação, balançando o corpo como uma criança. E quando o moreno ia descer as escadas, pigarreou, chamando-o a atenção.

-Não faça besteiras, Yuu.-falou sereno, porém sério, tendo como vista o perfil do moreno.

-...-parou de andar e girou os olhos até o outro, sorrindo sincero.-Eu sou o único que não age por impulsos. Fique tranqüilo.-e desceu as escadas, sumindo da vista de Kai.

-Humm...

O moreno rumou até a sala, observando-a com atenção e notando que não havia mais ninguém naquele cômodo.

Caminhou até a janela da cozinha e olhou-a , avistando agora, no lugar de Reita, um Uruha cabisbaixo e jogado nas raízes da enorme árvore. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e iniciou passos até a porta para a varanda.Escutou uma segunda porta bater com um pouco de força e, em seguida, a moto sair da casa.

Lógico, Reita.

Deu de ombros e continuou, girando a maçaneta e fechando a porta logo atrás de si, fixando sua visão apenas no corpo jogado de Uruha debaixo da árvore. Analisou-o vendo se era realmente apenas um estado vegetativo de culpa, e continuou sem medo,aproximando-se cada vez mais, até parar ao lado do outro, que, pelo jeito, não notara sua presença.

Era deplorável a maneira como o loiro estava,e não era de agora que vinha notando toda aquela mudança da casa.

Nota Mental: nada de férias em conjunto.

Riu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fitando bem as mechas loiras do outro, sorrindo.

-Ei.-chamou-o sem formalidades, um tom de voz jogado, agachando-se ao lado e apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, o encarando.

Percebeu que não receberia uma resposta tão cedo.

Levou uma das mãos até o queixo do outro e sentiu a umidade em excesso, e sem cerimônias levantou o rosto de Uruha.

-... A...oi...-falou baixinho, desviando o olhar rapidamente, não dando-se ao trabalho de elevar um braço e limpar as marcas de lágrimas. Estava com vergonha.

-O que foi?-indagou, mostrando-se inalterado com a situação do amigo, mantendo a voz séria e repreensiva aos ouvidos de Uruha enquanto segurava seu rosto, o encarando.

-...

Não houve resposta, novamente. O corpo todo de Uruha tremia e suas lágrimas pareciam não cessar, ainda forçando a cabeça para baixo, de forma que pudesse não mais encarar a face cúmplice do moreno, que apenas o deixava ainda mais depressivo com o que havia acontecido.

Se sentia horrível, e sequer tinha controle de seus próprios sentimentos. Estava confuso e com vergonha.

Vergonha de Aoi.

O moreno passou o olhar de cima a baixo, como um perfeito calculista.

Deixou com que o rosto do outro fosse abaixado e voltou a mesma posição, mas não sossegaria até receber todas as informações.

Sua curiosidade o corroia, e a pequena raiva para com parte dos membros da banda apenas aumentava.

Suspirou. Sua mente era um completo vazio, para que não errasse. Elevou uma mão até os fios loiros do outro guitarrista e começou a brincar, alisando-os até a ponta, deslizando os dedos da raí a ponta, deslizando os dedos da raa e começou a brincar, alisando-os atavia acontecido. otovelos nas coxas, o encarando. z até o fim.

Percebeu o quanto o corpo de Uruha novamente tremia, aumentando a quantidade de lágrimas, fazendo-o entrar em desespero.

Aoi notou.

Notou cada reação que fazia ao toca-lo, e por um momento, sentiu-se satisfeito.

Antes que uma das mãos do outro alcançasse a sua, parou o carinho, desviando-se de qualquer toque que o loiro tentara, vendo a mão de Uruha cair na terra,mantendo-se cabisbaixo. Aoi olhou-o por cima. Simbólico.

-Me procure mais tarde, se ainda tem alguma dignidade.

-...

Para Uruha, fora ainda pior a situação que Aoi o metera. Não, ele mesmo havia se enfiado nesse tipo de buraco. Dignidade. Então, aos olhos de Aoi, ele não tinha nenhuma?

Sentiu-se ainda mais lixo... um enfeite. Um enfeite que ficava no fundo e nunca era notado.

Aquela frase o fizera sentir-se partido em dois. Aoi o quebrara completamente.

E por que ligava tanto para que Aoi achava?

Por alguns instantes a conversa com Reita viera a sua cabeça. Quem eram aqueles dois homens que se gostavam a qual usara como exemplo?

Em quem ele estava pensando?

Será que havia se iludido demais?

Não... tinha certeza disso. Havia sonhado demais, isso. Sonhado que sentia-se atraído por Aoi, e o outro sentia algo por ele.

Mas conhecia esse "sentimento". Tesão.

Seu corpo era a atração principal de todo seu ser, ninguém queria conhecer a verdadeira pessoa que existia alí dentro. Eram sempre os mesmos comentários "Belas coxas." , "Rosto bonito." , "Corpo perfeito." , "Curvas do Uruha.". Estava se irritando. Era então por isso que perdera a linha, não é...? Queria escutar um dia "Uruha, você é amável.", mas conformou-se, momentaneamente, dp fato de ser um simples bibelô de estante.

Dignidade? Que bibelô precisava de dignidade?

Riu, levantando-se de forma desajeitada e caminhando em passos lentos e curtos para dentro, olhando apenas e unicamente para o chão a medida que, finalmente, chegara na casa.

Girou a maçaneta que dava para a entrada da cozinha e a transpassou sem dificuldades, olhando em volta e notando a ausência total de todos.

Suspirou, tomando postura e fitando a porta do escritório, sem mais pensar, passou a caminhar até lá, sem nem saber direito por quê logo ali. Mas era a única porta recostada, então aproximou-se, empurrando-a lentamente.

Escuridão total.

-Ora... chegou mais cedo que o esperado.-a voz quase apagada de Aoi se fez presente por todo o cômodo.

-Eu pretendia descansar aqui, e não fazer o nosso encontro, mas...-sorriu, elevando uma mão elegantemente até o interruptor de luz e ligando-o, iluminando todo o local e sua face, que mantinha um sorriso cúmplice.

-...foi o primeiro lugar que me veio a mente.-O mais alto deu de ombros, sem tirar a mão de cima da maçaneta da porta, com a clara intenção de já sair.-Mas eu não pretendia te encontrar.

-Ahn, mesmo?-levantou-se, deixando as mãos confortáveis nos bolsos do casaco e aproximou-se.

-Daijobu. Eu só quero saber o que vem acontecendo nessa casa.-e manteve-se sério. Aquela expressão que dava medo em Uruha, internamente.

-... está acontecendo algo?-engoliu a saliva em seco, desviando o olhar de imediato da face do moreno, empurrando seu corpo contra a porta e fechando-a, cruzando os braços no mesmo instante, tentando manter-se com uma expressão fechada.-Não percebi nada.

-...-Aoi arqueou uma sobrancelha e aproximou-se novamente, agora ficando a uma distância relativamente perigosa para Uruha, inclinando ainda mais o rosto para frente, respirando o perfume do guitarrista mais novo, fazendo sua se pele eriçar.

Para Uruha aquilo tudo que estava se passando era uma tortura, que dava lugar a um desespero cada vez maior. A culpa, e a vergonha, tudo estava se acumulando apenas com o aproximar do outro, e acima de tudo, arrependimento.

Teria que agüentar aquele interrogatório até o fim, sem chorar. O que era típico seu, às vezes. Era fraco demais para algumas coisas. Não tinha base para todos aqueles problemas, e muito menos pessoas para o segurar.

Era assim que se sentia, sem base.

-De novo: o que está acontecendo na casa?-insistiu Aoi, cada vez mais frio aos olhos de Uruha. E o moreno se aproximava ainda mais.

Uruha podia jurar que tinha um sorriso maldito nos lábios daquele ser sem sentimentos, era cruel. Aoi não parava, estava cada vez mais próximo , e mais atrevido.

Era lógico que o outro tinha noção do que acontecia entre eles. Tão lógico... O loiro precisou engolir novamente a saliva e cerrar os olhos com força, segurando o choro.

E quando Aoi percebeu que não receberia uma resposta tão cedo, ergueu a mão até o ombro de Uruha e deslizou até o ante-braço. O toque quente, diferente dos atos e pensamentos, uma deliciosa carícia que seguia-se que, se não fosse a clara intenção de Aoi, Uruha podia jurar que o outro estava o acalmando.

Mas lembrou-se que não, Aoi apenas o tocava para conseguir algo, alguma informação, algo que faria bem apenas para o moreno, e ele sairia perdendo.

Conhecia essa situação, seria usado novamente se continuasse deixando que fosse cruelmente tocado daquele jeito. Gradativamente seu olhar ficara vago, fitando mais o chão, sentindo a garganta dar um nó a medida que Aoi se aproximava de seu pescoço, sentindo todo seu perfume, e como troca, o perfume doce de Aoi invadia suas narinas, o entorpecendo.

Por um tempo, sentiu vontade de chorar... Engolindo o choro, fechou os olhos e deixou-se sentir momentaneamente o carinho falso que Aoi proporcionava.

Como era barato, bastava um tipo de toque, que estava quase amolecendo. Sentiu-se cada vez mais lixo a medida que Aoi o torturava, agora, os lábios do outro tocavam a pele do pescoço alvo de Uruha, fazendo-o estremecer completamente.

Não era justo... sua mente não sistematizava nada no momento, apenas sentia uma pequena pontada na cabeça, uma leve dor, a medida que entreabria os lábios ,e ofegou quando Aoi parou com a boca na parte sensível de seu pescoço. Seu peito subia e descia, mas de uma forma dolorosa. Sentiu-se perder os sentidos quando as mãos de Aoi pousaram em sua cintura, tendendo a descer, alisando-o sem pudor, não suportaria tanto tempo, certamente deixaria que algo acontecesse.

E sabia que erraria... novamente.

Piscou algumas vezes ,lenta e dolorosamente, tentando trazer a sua normalidade a respiração que o condenava. Como era fácil para Aoi, um dia, o tomar.

Sentiu-se fácil, e desvalorizado, sua dignidade sendo cada vez mais drenada pelos toques do moreno.

Se era isso que o outro faria, que tipo de moral Aoi queria impor sobre ele? Sem o encarar, deixou que as primeiras palavras saíssem de sua boca, sem querer.

-Você também é do tipo... que vai usar meu corpo... até conseguir o que quer...?-perguntou, a voz baixa e sôfrega, respirando com dificuldades em seguida.-Vai transar comigo por pura luxúria... e quando conseguir o que procura, me deixar...?-riu, mas era tão lógico que estava fora de si.

-Conheço seu tipo.-Cada palavra parecia fazer Aoi parar os atos e prestar atenção nas palavras do loiro.

De qualquer forma, tudo o que sairia da boca de Uruha era útil.

-... e conhecendo você, Aoi-san...-os olhos negros giraram até encontrar as orbes também negras do outro. Uruha parecia morto, aos olhos de Aoi.-... vai me foder até eu chorar e gritar a verdade que você tanto quer.

-...!-a saliva na garganta de Aoi praticamente travou no meio do percurso. A expressão na face de puro espanto e novamente assustado com tudo o que Uruha falava. Era impressão, ou era o dia de todos o assustarem?

Por mais que fosse calculista, aquelas palavras do loiro não constavam em seus planos, e muito menos que passos tomar. E porque Uruha tinha uma visão tão horrível dele? Certo... não era o mais sentimental de todos, mas sequer passara por sua cabeça que o que fazia era tido como frieza.

-...-Uruha manteve-se por um momento encarando a face branca do outro, mas não conseguia explicar que tipo de sentimento seu coração estava alimentando.

Suspirou, abaixando o olhar e tentando desenhar nos lábios um sorriso fraco, levando as mãos até as de Aoi paradas em sua cintura, tirando-as de seu corpo e se afastando.

-Eu sabia...-sorriu, dando a volta em Aoi e girando a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e vendo o outro guitarrista dar passagem para que passasse.-A verdade é... quero ficar com Reita.-e saiu do escritório, deixando um Aoi completamente perdido em cada palavra dita pelo outro.

Não sabia mais quem havia pego quem, mal sabia se era essa a verdade que procurava. Ainda incrédulo, caminhou de costas até deixar seu corpo cair pesadamente no sofá, pensativo, juntando todas as peças que tinha e tentando montar aquele enorme e complexo quebra-cabeça. Com quem estava lidando no momento? Quem era aquela pessoa que, agora a pouco, estava com ele no escritório? Não era Uruha, tinha certeza disso. O Uruha que conhecia era mais cheio de vida, e menos repreensivo. Elétrico. Nada de sorrisos falsos, que, convenhamos, já estava vendo muitos destes num mesmo dia.

Sorrisos falsos... o que o fez lembrar de Ruki em um tipo de estado vegetativo, sorrindo e chorando, apertando os lençóis contra a palma da mão, amassando a coberta contra o peito, até adormecer. Estava tentando distinguir Uruha de Ruki no momento. Não conseguia ver muita diferença, a não ser o fato de que, Ruki, estava muito mais frágil.

Mordeu o canto da boca, brincando com o piercing, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo em uma das coxas, deixando a cabeça sobre as costas da mão, olhando vagamente para a frente. Ele mesmo não aceitaria nenhum tipo de deslize seu. Parou e pensou nos tipos de possibilidades que estavam acontecendo na casa.

Primeiramente aquele estranho acontecimento na cozinha, agora Uruha.

Parou e olhou para cima, uma expressão avoada, pensativa, concentrada.

Sorriu, já sabia, e sem mais hesitar levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta, saindo do cômodo e subindo as escadas logo adiante.Sequer percebera que estava mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior. Ato de nervosismo.

-Ei, Aoi.

-...?-virou-se para a direção que ouvira seu nome, fitando com dificuldade a figura a sua frente, por justamente estar entre ele e a janela com uma quantia exagerada de luz. Apertou os olhos e pôde identificar a silhueta de Reita, se aproximando a cada instante, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Reita. Nani?

-Quero conversar.-falara seco, parando bem à frente de Aoi, sério, o olhar fixo.

-Deu um passeio bem curto. Voltou rápido.-manteve-se de perfil aos olhos do baixista, sem tirar as mãos do bolso, encarando-o de soslaio. Sem medo algum, até mesmo usando um tom de cinismo.-Que tipo de conversa quer ter?-sorriu, sarcástico, virando-se de frente e andando um pouco, ficando contra o sol. Parecia ainda mais maníaco.

-Ah, deixe-me ter uma idéia. Sobre: como fazer amigos?

-Me escuta.-cortou-o, suportando o tipo de zuação, desviando o olhar para o lado a medida que apertava os punhos.-Hoje cedo...

-Não tente argumentar. Tenho uma vasta idéia do que aconteceu...-Aoi fez questão em o cortar, porém sem desviar o olhar do loiro mais novo, mordendo com um pouco mais de força o lábio inferior.

-...-Reita manteve-se em silêncio, apenas em pensar que tipo de idéias Aoi estava sabendo. Cerrou com ainda mais força os dentes, suspirando em seguida. O grau de arrependimento apenas crescia, e o olhar condenador de Aoi o fazia sentir ainda mais essa sensação.

-De qualquer forma... não se preocupe. Ainda somos uma banda.-tirou as mãos dos bolsos e tirou o cigarro e o isqueiro, levando o maço à boca e tirando uma unidade, ascendendo-a em seguida.-Uma banda com um guitarrista arrependido, um baixista sem vergonha, e um vocalista deprimido.-fez questão em enfatizar o último, lançando um olhar ainda mais pesado sobre Reita.

-Seu...-rosnou, agora fitando o moreno e erguendo o pulso, descontrolado, avançando em passos pesados e lentos para cima de Aoi, apertando com força os dedos contra a palma da mão.-Será que você não sabe calar a boca na hora certa?-e sem perceber, já estava como um animal, mostrando os dentes e encurralando o moreno na parede, que parecia indiferente aquele tipo de ação.-Vou te ensinar a ficar calado, Aoi!-gritou, recebendo apenas uma fumaça de cigarro na cara, enfurecendo-se completamente.-...!!!

-Melhor se acalmar.-falou baixo, respirando, mordendo com um pouco mais de força o lábio inferior.-Antes que eu lhe ensine algo.-e abaixou-se, desviando do soco de Reita contra sua face, vendo apenas a mão do baixista pregar na parede. Agia com total indiferença, sem alterar a face.

-Tsc... você anda me irritando muito.-Reita virou-se na direção de Aoi, preparando novamente o punho para desferir mais alguns socos de graça naquele guitarrista metido a sábio.

-Não fui eu quem deu o corpo da pessoa que ama.

-...

Aquilo fez o sangue de Reita ferver. Era um tipo de tabu, e se arrependia indescritivelmente do que havia dito naquela hora, e Aoi estava usando todas aquelas coisas contra ele, fazendo-o se diminuir ainda mais, como um castigo. Aquele maldito guitarrista estava tentando lhe pregar uma lição? Não conseguiria daquela forma. Se continuasse assim, a única coisa que ele iria conseguir pregar era o punho de Reita na cara dele.

Cerrou os dentes com força e bufou, partindo para cima de Aoi sem calcular exatamente o que estava fazendo. Estava cego de raiva, de ciúmes. Estava simplesmente cego... tanto que mal notara uma das portas se abrir e passos se aproximar dos dois.

Por um momento, sua raiva o cegou quanto a pessoa a sua frente.

-Damero, Akira!-gritou Ruki nervoso, ainda visivelmente acabado, mas disposto a pará-los quanto a briga que estava acontecendo na sala. A imagem que o menor tinha era a de um desentendimento sem nexo.

-Saia, Ruki.-pediu Aoi, as costas apoiadas na parede e seu olhar fixo na pessoa de porte menor, notando a expressão do outro.

-Vaza, baixinho!-o olhar de Reita era fixo no moreno a sua frente, agarrando a gola da roupa do outro; - a qual estava distraído olhando Ruki-, e o lançou contra o sofá, batendo as costas de Aoi.

-Gah...-gemeu de dor, fechando a expressão, tentando imediatamente manter-se em pé, ignorando a dor nas costas, encarando Reita com uma gota maior de raiva.-... está me tirando do sério!

-Yamette o...!-o menor ignorou qualquer frase dos dois, se aproximando e forçando os olhos. A expressão claramente triste, porém nervoso pela briga.

E foi a medida que o pequeno se aproximara que Reita tomara novamente a partida de golpear Aoi, os dois pareciam se devorar em raiva um com o outro, o que não era normal. Ruki apressou-se em agarrar o punho erguido de Reita , e com a pouca força que ainda restava, o impediu de desferir um novo golpe em Aoi; este que olhava fixo os atos do loiro mais velho, os braços erguidos numa defesa, estranhando quando o golpe não viera, erguendo o olhar por cima, avistando o menor deles segurando Reita.

-Eu disse para vazar!-vociferou Reita, agora encarando Ruki. Descontrole.

-Não!-retrucou. Por mais que odiasse quando Reita gritava consigo, manteve-se forte de alguma forma, encarando-o, segurando ainda com força o braço do outro, que em seguida livrou-se.

-Não me faça te bater também!

-Reita!-Aoi gritou, puxando Ruki para seu lado, o protegendo.-Não ouse...!

-Não venha com ignorância para cima de mim.-Ruki cortou Aoi, saindo da proteção e ficando entre Reita e o moreno. E desceu o olhar para o punho do outro que estava novamente fechado, em seguida erguendo-se contra ele.-O que? Vai me dizer que é o troco por eu ter tentado te socar naquele dia?-ironizou, num sorriso maníaco, dando alguns passos para a frente.

-Que dia, nanico?-indagou o pegando pela gola, tirando-o levemente do chão. Percebendo a perda de peso. Ele estava mais leve. Muito mais que o normal. E pela aproximação, percebera a palidez e marca de lágrimas, fazendo Reita entrar mais na realidade.

Que logo fora retirada de si. Ruki debruçara-se com um pouco de dificuldades devido a forma como estava e alcançou os lábios enfurecidos de Reita, tirando dele um beijo que, para Ruki, havia doído ainda mais, se torturando. Pelo susto, o mais velho não tivera tenpo de reagir, corresponder... apenas, ficou parado, espantado, sustentando o corpo do menor no ar, que logo se afastou, cabisbaixo, num sorriso perdido, tendo os olhos marejados.

Era como se, com aquilo, Ruki houvesse tirado todas suas dúvidas.

-...-Reita não podia esconder a leve ofegação, olhando para a face de Ruki entristecida, sua vontade de pedir desculpas voltara. Abriu os lábios numa tentativa muda de falar algo, o colocando de volta no chão.

Incrível como a presença de Aoi parecia inexistente.

Aproximou-se, centímetros dos lábios de Ruki, sentindo a respiração quase nula do menor, e quando achou que podia se redimir, falando ou fazendo algo, fora cortado.

-... este gosto diferente...-começou o menor, sem se afastar, sem se mexer, estático.-... sua pele exala o perfume do Uruha...- e sem freios, deixava as finas lágrimas derramarem uma a uma.-... você é um cretino... procurando uma foda que te agrade...-ergueu a face, encarando-o fixamente, desafiador, depressivo, humilhado.

Nunca se sentira tão sujo quanto agora, mas ao menos tinha a certeza de que não precisava mais se iludir.-...-mordeu forte o lábio inferior e desviou-se da face de Reita, se afastando e caminhando para o corredor, um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda muito atingido.

-Já basta.-suspirou, parando numa área do corredor enegrecida, olhando para os cantos da porta, rangendo os dentes pelo nervosismo das palavras que se formavam em sua mente, segurou-se para não gritar. Na verdade, seu tom de voz saíra quase apagado.

-Me arrependo... profundamente... -Abriu a porta. Tantas palavras, tantas decisões. Sentiu-se como se uma parte de si houvesse sido arrancada, e num último suspiro, deixou a última frase lhe escapar dos lábios. Provavelmente, a mais decidida.

-Fique longe da minha vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Sweet Heart**

Kai bateu a mão no rosto ao término de toda a história.

Como previa, todos naquela casa eram uns irresponsáveis.

Às vezes conseguia tirar Aoi desse julgamento, como agora, o moreno não tinha parte em nenhum assunto, só estava tentando ajudar, assim como ele.

Ambos quase falhando. O mais novo balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro e suspirou, buscando no ar alguma resposta e teoria concreta pra tudo aquilo, sequer podia acreditar no que Uruha havia dito para Aoi, aquela casa estava de ponta cabeça.

-Arg...-resmungou, batendo pela terceira vez, a cabeça no estofado do sofá, realmente não acreditava no que estava escutando. Não acreditava!

-Ele disse MESMO isso??-indagou, tentando escutar de Aoi um "Brincadeirinha" ou o que fosse.

-Uhun.-soltou as palavras por entre a fumaça do cigarro, sem mudar de pose ou desviar o olhar para o amigo, fixo na janela a sua frente, concentrado demais em montar seu próprio quebra-cabeça.

-...-esfregou parte do rosto com uma mão fortemente, demonstrando-se cansado com tudo aquilo, e claramente o guitarrista percebeu, desviando o olhar rapidamente para o amigo, fixando-o.

-Porque se importa tanto?-súbito e inesperado. Esse era Aoi, imprevisível, por mais que o tom de voz aparentasse indiferença, não chegava a assustar Kai, que parou suas lamentações sobre os demais e levantou o rosto, encarando as íris negras do moreno.

-...-os olhos mudavam de direções em constantes piscadas, olhando para os lados, então finalmente para Aoi, vendo que o outro não mudaria a pergunta de forma alguma, sua capacidade de não mentir era enorme.

Não conseguiria esconder a verdade, mas até que demorou um deles se importar com o fato.

-Hum...-sentou-se corretamente, virando o rosto para a janela, fitando a escuridão que estava lá fora, e as chamativas luzes da afastada cidade grande, que não condizia nem um pouco com os dois sentados no sofá.

-Parece curioso quanto à isso.-sorriu.

-Parcialmente.-riu, tragando novamente o cigarro e assoprando a fumaça para uma direção contrária, cruzando as pernas.

-Se faz tanta questão.-brincou, gesticulando levemente os braços, encolhendo os ombros no mesmo movimento e lançando o olhar de volta para o amigo.

-Hn... é.-sorriu, apoiando as costas no braço do sofá e recolhendo as pernas para cima, como uma criança, esperando o outro contar.-Vou precisar de uma coberta? Travesseiro?

-Iie!-riu, dando um soco leve na perna do mais velho, voltando a tomar uma posição ereta, formal, mordendo o lábio inferior, esforçando-se a lembrar dos fatos.-É um pouco... triste. Está disposto?-virou a face para Aoi, sorrindo serenamente.

-Se for mais triste que a desses caras, eu posso chorar?-brincou novamente, inclinando-se para frente, pernas cruzadas, levando as mãos até os cabelos do menor e os bagunçando.-Ei, não se preocupe. Desabafe.-sorriu tão ou mais sereno quanto podia, dando conforto à Kai.

-Baka...-resmungou, encostando-se no sofá e cruzando os braços, como que num abraço, resolveu fixar seu olhar na janela. Conseguiria lembrar melhor aquele fato que o marcara eternamente,e o fizera ser o que era.

Não tivera tempo, e com tudo, jamais teria.

Tarde demais,e ainda matara o dia de trabalho apenas para correr para a cidade natal e procura-la.

Tarde demais.

Correu até a casa em que morara com os pais, procurando algum vestíalgm vestisque morava, procurando de trabalho apenas para correr para a cidade natal e procura-la.uscando no ar alguma respostgio deles para que pudesse recorrer ao local em que o esperavam. Nada. Sequer sabia para onde correr agora. Por tanto tempo, e jamais tivera a coragem de dizer três palavras tão fáceis, e antes, tão obscuras.

Fechou a porta com força e correu pelas ruas mais desertas que o normal. Atravessou ruas e avistara, de longe, um campo com uma única árvore centralizada. As flores não estavam mais lá, diferentes de antes, de quando escutara-a falar a coisa mais sincera de sua vida.

E se corroia por não corresponde-la.

Arrastou-se até a árvore, encostando as costas e deslizando até o final, se sujando completamente, dobrou os joelhos e apoiou os braços, dando um apoio confortável à cabeça, que não recusou-se em descansar alí, cabisbaixo.

O choro baixo de quem se arrependia arduamente dos feitos tortos e mal pensados. Doloroso demais para que ele pudesse agüentar.

-... eu...-seus olhos não facilitavam ver alguma coisa que fosse, as lágrimas insistiam em cair com força sobre o solo bem entre suas pernas, se abraçando fortemente em seguida.-... eu... me desculpa...-repetia, sozinho, segurando-se para não desabar e perder todas as forças, por mais que, agora, fosse impossível se manter forte.

Havia perdido, para sempre, a pessoa que amara sem saber, e só descobrira tarde demais.

Seu arrependimento o consumia completamente.-... eu... não consigo... -e mordeu fortemente os lábios, desabando em choro.

Não conseguia falar as três palavras, mais claras ainda para sua mente.

Não suportava a idéia de que iria recitá-las sem poder ver os olhos dela, sem poder tocar sua mão, sem poder abraça-la após cada palavra dita, assim como ela fizera consigo.

Era triste... triste demais. Não a tinha para dizer a verdade.

Naquele momento, prometeu a si mesmo que não diria as palavras até sarar completamente do ocorrido, e jurou ainda mais convicto, de que pretendia não esquecer.

Havia se amaldiçoado naquela tarde.

Aoi se mantivera em silêncio profundo. Atento. Estático. Não sabia desse lado do amigo, e jamais pensara que havia de existir algo semelhante. Realmente, surpreendente.

Kai o surpreendia.

Ficou encarando o rosto do amigo, percebendo a feição de serenidade no rosto enquanto contava seu passado amargurado, até mesmo azedando sua própria garganta, admirou ainda mais aquela pessoa a sua frente ao ver como ele não se afetava contando o fato.

-Está... conformado?-perguntou o moreno, olhando para o lado, tapando levemente a face com as mechas dos cabelos.

-Não.-sorriu, sem desviar sua atenção da janela, entrelaçando os dedos e pousando as mãos sobre o colo.

-... quanto tempo faz isso?

-Dois anos.

-Ainda está triste?-sentiu-se idiota.

-Eu não diria triste...-suspirou, agora encarando o amigo, sem debochar. Kai era, incrivelmente, doce.-Arrependido.-e levou a mão até a mecha de cabelo de Aoi, tirando-a da face e podendo observar atentamente o amigo, os olhos e a face.

-Eu não disse o que sentia, e quando descobri, e podia falar... não tive tempo.-viu o rosto do amigo entristecer-se levemente por ele, e logo tratou de sorrir.

-Arrependimento é muito pior que tristeza. A tristeza passa um dia, arrependimento é um sentimento eterno, até você fazer o contrário.-afastou-se e deixou a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, quase deitando.-E eu... não posso fazer o contrário.-sorriu.

Aquele sorriso estava começando a incomodar profundamente Aoi.

-Sou um amaldiçoado, por assim dizer, pelo arrependimento.

-...-os olhos de Aoi detalhavam cada expressão que Kai usava, decorando, aprendendo e recolhendo o sentimento do amigo.

-Eu gostaria de poder dizer que sou o único que carrega esse tipo de maldição.-riu, voltando a ajeitar-se na poltrona e brincar com os dedos das mãos.-Porque dói demais. Mas... -suspirou.-... já não tenho tanta certeza.

-Fala de Ruki?-indagou o moreno, apagando o cigarro no cinzero e soltando sua última fumaça por entre os lábios.-Por isso o protege tanto?

-Uhun.-confirmou, trocando de posição as pernas que já estavam formigando pela posição praticamente fixa .

-Diferente de mim, que sofri e me fechei na primeira vez, ele simplesmente se esforça em esquecer.-mostrou-se pensativo, mas era apenas um momento de pausa, tentando se acalmar após recordar o fato de que o perseguia sempre.-E quando sofre de novo, ele se lembra e...

-E fica assim.-terminou Aoi, cortando a frase, levantando-se e limpando o casado de alguns vestígios de cinza, novamente de perfil, descendo o olhar até Kai, que o encarava curioso.-Tudo faz sentido agora.

-Tem certeza?-a voz de Kai saiu baixa, mostrando-se insatisfeito ainda.

-Sim. Por quê?-virou-se de frente, encarando o amigo, as mãos no bolso do casaco já muito amarrotado por todos os acontecimentos daquele dia.

-... nada não.-fez um movimento rápido de olho e abaixou-os, suspirando pesadamente.

Era claro que Kai sabia mais, mas não estava disposto a meter-se ainda mais naquilo, já estava levemente desnorteado com seu passado.

-Só tome cuidado para não se arrepender de algo, Yuu-kun...

-Fique tranquilo.-apressou os passos, bocejando levemente, se aproximando da porta do quarto.-Isso não vai acontecer.

Ninguém parecia querer comparecer ao jantar.

Kai estava bem ciente disso, e portanto, não se dera ao trabalho de pensar no que fazer para os cinco.

Naquela noite cada um se trancou em seu quarto, exceto o baterista, que escolheu apoiar-se na pia da cozinha e olhar para fora, num sorriso levemente apagado.

Não pensara que um dia chegaria a falar sobre seu passado, ou coisa do tipo. Sempre preferiu esconder, e achou que passaria despercebido por todos.

Agüentou aquela lembrança sozinho por 2 anos, e agora alguém sabia de sua vida. Ou ao menos, parte dela.

Sentiu uma brisa gélida acolhe-lo, tocando sua face de canto a canto, empurrando os fios da franja para trás de uma forma reconfortante. Seu coração ainda estava agitado, e precisava tranqüiliza-lo o mais rápido possível. Odiava se ver naquele estado de antes, o mesmo estado que, agora, via na face de todos seus amigos. De alguma forma, porque estava se enfiando nos problemas deles?

Abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão a testa, esfregando-a até os cabelos e os trazendo para trás, num movimento casando, e aos poucos estava descobrindo porquê.

Conseguia ver em cada um, uma parte de seu deplorável passado, e isso o atormentava de uma forma irredutiva.

Inexplicável. De certa forma, era para seu próprio bem mental.

Por dentro... sentia que ele era o único com direitos a passar por esse tipo de sofrimento, não aceitava, de forma alguma, que mais pessoas passassem pela mesma situação.

Era triste demais.

Ficou daquele jeito por um bom tempo, pensando no que fazer de sua própria vida, finalmente, estava dando mais atenção à si mesmo.

Podia lembrar-se com mais clareza o que acontecera naquele dia em que, a pessoa que amava, o deixara sem antes escutar que ele...

E nem em pensamentos ainda conseguia recitar aquelas três palavras.

Bufou, levemente nervoso e levantou-se da posição em que estava, no mesmo segundo em que escutara um som agudo do seu aparelho telefônico, parando imediatamente de filosofar sobre a própria vida. Caminhou em passos largos e apressados até o sofá, jogando-se divertidamente e apanhando o celular em mãos – onde o havia esquecido – atendendo a pessoa atrás da linha, que convenhamos, havia ligado um pouco tarde demais.

-Moshi, moshi?-disse mais alegremente, cruzando as pernas e apoiando um braço sobre o corpo, deitando-se no sofá.

-_Kai-san, como tem passado?_

-Ahn...?-parou para pensar um pouco, tentando reconhecer a voz atrás do fone.-Bem... e você?

_-E você o que? Kai-san, falta uma semana para o show!-_a voz do outro lado parecia engraçadamente desesperada, choramingando no final. Claro, o empresário, o cobrando por tempo.

-...-mordeu o lábio para não rir, e respirou profundamente em seguida.-Hai! Hai! Gomen! Acabamos nos perdendo um pouco.

_-Um pouco?? Não sabe o quanto está corrido aqui para planejar tudo!-_a voz continuava chorosa, e Kai só conseguia segurar com mais afinco as risadas.

-Ca-calma... etto... ahn...-pôs-se a pensar numa forma de tranqüilizar o homem do outro lado da linha, olhando em volta da casa, notando um Uruha cabisbaixo descendo as escadas e rumando silenciosamente para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e sentando-se na mesa com um copo de água, tirando as atenções de Kai imediatamente.

_-KAI-SAN!!!!_

-Ha-hai!?!?!?-saltou do sofá, fechando os olhos e rindo sem graça pela falta de atenção.

_-Não ouviu o que eu falei novamente???_

-I-iie!! Gomen!!-falava, entre risos.

_-Ahhhh, meu trabalho!-_resmungou, choramingando novamente.-_Certo, vou repetir! E preste atenção agora!_

-Sim, sim!

_-Amanhã a Van irá busca-lo para nos ajudar no jogo de luz e banners. O repertório igualmente deve estar pronto. Amanhã, às 10._

-Amanhã?!?!?!-bateu a mão na cara, esfregando-a com força.

Não podia deixar um bando de leões trancados numa mesma sela!

-É...é...

-_Está decidido. Até amanhã, Kai-san!-_e após isso, escutou alguém no fundo gritar. Alguém não, várias pessoas. Provavelmente o local do show. Estavam trabalhando arduamente, enquanto os cinco só se metiam em mais problemas pessoais. O que não condizia com o trabalho.

-Hai... ja ne.-e desligou, suspirando pesadamente e passando o olhar novamente para a cozinha, avistando um Uruha pensativo e absorto em pensamentos que não coexistiam.

Deixou o celular jogado no lugar de antes e levantou-se, caminhando com cautela até a cozinha.

Na altura do campeonato, não estranharia se um dos amigos atirasse uma faca em sua direção. Parou um pouco afastado do loiro, analisando-o completamente, hesitando em falar alguma coisa, percorrendo o olhar do amigo para o local em volta.

Não sabia exatamente o que falar.

Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se na cadeira um pouco a frente do outro, depositando as mãos em cima da mesa de forma entrelaçada e olhava hora ou outra para o amigo, vendo que, pelo visto, não conseguiria falar nada.

-Na...ni?-a iniciativa vinha justamente do guitarrista, sem mexer-se ou mostrar-se realmente disposto a começar uma conversa. Os dedos bem pressionados contra o copo, levando-o à boca e sorvendo do líquido lentamente, mantendo o olhar fixo para o nada.

-Ahn...-pensou várias vezes sobre o que falar ou argumentar, mas não valeria a pena cutucar ainda mais em algo que machucaria profundamente o amigo, então desviou o verdadeiro assunto.

-É... amanhã... eu vou ter que sair, ficar fora o dia todo. Então...

-Não se preocupe.-a voz do loiro parecia realmente sem a mínima emoção, terminando seu copo de água e levantando-se, depositando-o em cima da mesa e voltando-se para o baterista, que o encarava com certa dúvida quanto a frase.

-... eu não consigo não me preocupar, Uruha.-falava sincero, dando finalmente o ar de líder que lhe fora imposto dês do dia em que entrara para a banda.-Você sabe, todos vocês estão alterados. E não seria sensato largar todos aqui, sozinhos.

-Por quê você acha isso?-novamente, indiferente a qualquer questão. Muito frio.

-Abra os olhos, Uruha!-exaltou-se, levantando da cadeira e chegando até o amigo, pegando-o pelos ombros e o chacoalhando com um pouco de força, bagunçando os fios de cabelos de Uruha.

-...

-Você sabe muito bem o que poderia vir a acontecer!-e subitamente empurrou o amigo contra a pia, que bateu o final das costas no mármore e fez uma careta de dor, assustando-se claramente com as atitudes do outro.

-Aoi e Reita já saíram se batendo hoje a tarde, imagine se o Ruki não estivesse lá para pará-los?!-alterou levemente o tom de voz, relativamente perto do guitarrista.

-E olhe que ele está péssimo! E ainda ampara as brigas da casa!

-...-e parecia um tipo de complô, mas com cada frase, Uruha só conseguia ficar pior ainda. Seu estado foi de mal a péssimo, apenas em observar os olhos de Kai marejarem.

Sentiu-se um fraco. Covarde. E sua vergonha só crescia.

-Está me ouvindo, Uruha??-chamou-o, realmente segurando as lágrimas, afastando-se e tentando ver a face do outro que gradativamente só escondia-se mais por entre os fios loiros do cabelo.-Uruha??

-...-não respondeu, e nem pretendia fazer algo que se assemelhasse em deixar sua voz se liberar.

Abaixou a cabeça até o ponto de esconder os olhos e desviou-se de Kai, passando reto na sala e subindo as escadas apressadamente.

No fim, Kai apenas escutou o bater da porta um tanto quanto forte demais a seus ouvidos. Sentiu-se fora da razão pela primeira vez.

Não tinha nada que se meter no assunto, e já estava enfiado até o pescoço depois daquilo.

Fechou os olhos e deixou o oxigênio voltar a seus pulmões, tomando um pouco mais de controle.

Não conseguia esconder, estava terrivelmente apavorado em deixar os quatro sozinhos na casa, envoltos pela pior situação que já pudera pensar que um dia existiria entre eles.

Mas era um dia apenas, e estava torcendo com todas as forças que, nesse um dia, todos resolvessem criar teias dentro do quarto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "I´m Sorry." **

Lá fora, apenas o guitarrista moreno estava ajudando Kai a colocar as pequenas coisas na Van. Equipamento que faltava e todas aquelas montanhas de papéis despojados de letras e mais letras, cansando até mesmo a vista do mais velho. Este escutando muito bem todas as ordens e precauções a tomar durante o momento em que Kai iria se manter fora naquele dia.

-Hai.-balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, como em sinal de que havia compreendido perfeitamente o que lhe fora passado.

-Então... –suspirou, fechando os olhos e passando os mesmo rapidamente pela casa, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando a porta do passageiro.-Conto com você, Yuu-kun.

-Fique tranqüilo.-disse calmamente, voltando a colocar as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco, sorrindo como sempre.

-E nada de sair nesse tempo. Conheço bem você!-brincou, fechando o cinto em sua cintura e voltando o olhar para as orbes negras do amigo.-É sério... eu realmente estou preocupado.-respirou, tomando a postura de que, muitas vezes, parecia o mais velho de todos.

-Eu sei. Vou segurar a barra até você voltar.-riu brincalhão, mexendo o corpo para frente e para trás. Uma brincadeira corporal que distraía apenas e unicamente o nervosismo de Aoi.

-Certo...-suspirou novamente e voltou-se completamente para dentro do carro, olhando para a frente, fazendo um sinal ao motorista.-Se cuida, Aoi-chan.-dito, observando bem a cara amarrada pelo apelido carinhoso dado ao amigo.

-Kai-chan.-rebateu, se afastando do carro e erguendo uma mão em aceno.-Ja matta ne.

O moreno ficou a observar a van se distanciar. E com isso, suspirou profundamente quando viu que o segundo round naquela casa estava prestes a começar. Era duro confessar, mas ele estava incrivelmente nervoso com toda a situação. Mas se mantinha calmo boa parte de seu tempo, até atravessar a porta do quarto. Onde o tempo parava, e ele mesmo esquecia de seu auto-controle.

Mas no momento, isso não importava.

Na verdade, a muito tempo ele mesmo não importava. Dava poucas atenções a seus próprios pensamentos e distanciava-se para bem longe da realidade que estava acostumado. Não que fosse realmente incômodo... mas com o tempo, o começava a cutucar. Provavelmente passageiro.

Suspiros.

Deu as costas para a estrada e rumou para dentro da casa, girando a maçaneta com tranqüilidade e lentidão, adentrando na casa e olhando em volta. Uma careta ficou explícita quando seus olhos foram parar na cozinha. Quem iria fazer coisas boas sempre que queriam?? Logo ele, que sempre adorara a boa e carinhosa comida caseira, estava agora a mercê de suas próprias idéias culinárias que, convenhamos, eram perigosas.

Caminhou em passos lentos até seu atual pior pesadelo e fitou bem a pia. Limpa. Lançou o olhar para as estantes. Arrumadas. E finalmente depositou o olhar sobre a mesa, jogando os ombros para frente e suspirando da forma mais pesada que conhecia. Estava arrependido por ter se candidatado em cuidar daquele bando de complexados, pois significava também cozinhar e arrumar a casa. Logo ele!

Se bem lembrava, na casa que dividia com o mais novo da turma, seu quarto era o mais bagunçado. Até mesmo na casa atual que dividia com todos da banda, seu quarto é o mais medonho. Se bem lembrava também, havia roupas até em cima do guarda-roupa. Engoliu em seco a saliva, e declarou-se perdido. E jurou a si mesmo que casaria com alguém organizado, que não acharia ruim em arrumar suas próprias bagunças e que, definitivamente, cozinharia para ele. Caso contrário, morreria.

-Filosofando?

-Ahn?

Virou-se sem surpresa para trás, notando a presença de seu parceiro no palco. Aparentemente de pijamas, calças largas e uma blusa cinza. Os cabelos ajeitados e a ausência de maquiagem deixavam claro algumas marcas que, para Aoi, não pareciam significantes. Tratou de sorrir sem graça ao notar sua posição cansada e levou uma mão à nuca, desarrumando os cabelos atrás.

-Acho que sim.-disse brincalhão, rumando até a pia. Indiferente. Parecia até mesmo que nada acontecera.

-O Kai te faz falta, não é?-indagou súbito, a voz tão seca quanto, enquanto o corpo do loiro apoiava-se no batente da porta. Os braços cruzados e as pernas levemente juntas, e a medida que o mais velho se mexia, seus olhos o seguiam.

-Digamos que sim.-sorriu, apoiando o corpo na pia e agora podendo fitar bem a imagem de Uruha. Um diálogo interessante, constou.

-Hum.-a expressão que ele usara para pensar parecia despojada de descontração, saindo da posição atual e caminhando até próximo à Aoi, porém com destino a um objeto mais ao lado, onde Uruha ergueu o braço e abriu a tampa da panela de arroz, sorrindo abafado.-Ele deixou fazendo.-constou a existência do alimento, passando em frente de Aoi e abrindo a geladeira.-O resto a gente se vira.

-...-apenas as orbes negras do mais velho se mexiam, seguindo o movimento de Uruha por mínimos que fossem, entortando a boca quando se imaginou cozinhando.-Não sei fazer essas coisas...

-Eu sei.-Uruha o cortou, tirando ovos, e a lula do congelador, empurrando com o pé a porta da geladeira, seguindo novamente até a pia. Surpresa para Aoi, que piscou algumas vezes.

-Você sabe cozinhar??-indagou, saindo de seu apoio e encarando bem as mãos do outro que arrumavam um espaço para começar a fazer algo. Não identificado para Aoi, claro.

-Quando eu e o Reita resolvemos comprar um apartamento juntos, tive que aprender.-parecia natural, a medida que quebrava os ovos e puxava do armário rente a suas pernas uma panela.-Era uma zona também. Então aprendi a organizar.-sorriu, ligando o fogão elétrico e colocando a panela sobre o fogo.-Nada tão completo. Mas conseguimos viver lá.

-Humm...-suspirou, atento ao que o loiro fazia. Era acostumado a ficar presente na cozinha sempre que Kai começava a preparar algo, pois gostava de ver como o amigo fazia, e com tal dedicação. Mania, quem sabe. Mas gostava.-Lá em casa, se tem algo caseiro, é o Ruki quem faz...-comentou, lembrando-se das tentativas que fizera em cozinhar.-E é raro. Mas ele faz.-caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se com a cadeira virada na direção de Uruha, observando-o.-Na maioria das vezes, é comida congelada. Ou restaurante. Varia pelo humor.-riu, apoiando os dois braços no encosto da cadeira e deixando a cabeça pesar sobre.

-Você e Reita são muito abandonados.-brincou, cortando a lula e limpando, a medida que, em seguida, a empanava.-Imagino o que aconteceria se ficassem sozinhos numa casa.

-Nos mataríamos.

-...

Uruha jurava que não havia feito o comentário na maldade. Mas de alguma forma, tinha que concordar que muitos assuntos estavam começando a ser regularizados pela situação atual. E não fora mal intencionado o comentário, apenas algo que muitas vezes se comenta sem querer, por impulso. Mas sentira o peso da voz de Aoi, e o quanto ele estava nervoso. Sentiu-se reprimido por alguns instantes, coisa que estava procurando evitar o resto do dia. Por isso arriscara em se aproximar da cozinha quando vira o moreno de costas. Acreditava que podia ter um momento de naturalidade ao lado do amigo. E assim manteve-se em silêncio, suas ações completamente robóticas, terminando de fazer o que acreditava estar fazendo certo e apoiou as mãos sujas na beirada na pia, suspirando longo e pesadamente, as mechas loiras levemente caídas para frente e os olhos cerrados com força.

-Aoi, eu—

-Vamos, eu te ajudo a terminar isso.

A voz do moreno parecia temerosamente mais próxima de sua orelha, fazendo Uruha arregalar os olhos e seu coração falhar monstruosamente. Sequer havia percebido quando o mais velho se aproximara e ficara atrás dele, um braço o tocando levemente pelo lado direito, porém sem a intenção. A cabeça de Aoi quase deitada sobre seu ombro, pesando sem tocar. Uruha sentiu-se um completo estranho com aqueles atos inocentes. E só notara o quanto suas mãos estavam pressionadas na pia quando seu sangue pedia por passagem por entre os dedos levemente avermelhados.

-Uruha?

-... a-ahn... des-desculpa.-pediu, um leve chacoalhar de cabeça, olhando para o lado direito e constando a mão do moreno sobre a tigela de lula, e ergueu o olhar, trombando com os olhos de Aoi.-Pode deixar, eu mesmo termino.-desviou os olhos, tomando em mãos a tigela, evitando tocar Aoi.

-Tem certeza?-deixou o objeto ser tirado das mãos e ficou observando o mais novo se aproximar do fogão e deixar o óleo esquentar.

-Ahan.-a distância parecia boa. Podia respirar com mais tranqüilidade agora.

-Então ta.-Aoi voltou-se novamente para a cadeira que estava, tomando novamente a mesma posição, encarando o loiro de costas.-As férias estão acabando.-comentou, agora os olhos mirados para a janela.

-Ahn... mesmo?-desligado. Uruha estava completamente fora da realidade.

-Uhun. Ligaram para o Kai sobre o show, e parece que está quase tudo pronto. Só falta os ensaios.-falava calmo e compassado, respirando profundamente no final.

-Legal...-distraído. Até mesmo se queimara sem querer com o óleo, mas não arriscou em reclamar.

-Está me escutando?

-Estou.

-Vai me tratar assim em palco também?

-... como?

-Esqueça.-girou os olhos, os parando novamente no corpo do loiro.

-...

-Quer dividir algum pensamento?

-... não sei.

-Quer mesmo ficar com Reita?

-...

-...

Silêncio. Uruha mexia constantemente na comida fritando, enquanto Aoi pesava seu olhar sobre Uruha. O moreno parecia terrivelmente sério, olhando para cada movimento que o outro fazia, constando o nervosismo do outro quando Uruha partiu para pegar uma travessa no armário e sua mão tremeu. Já sabia a resposta internamente. E porquê estava forçando tanto a barra com o amigo?

-Vocês transaram, não é?

-...-os dentes do loiro estavam muito bem cerrados. A respiração tão baixa e a temperatura corporal alterada, o fazendo perder-se em pensamentos tão obscuros quanto o momento que estava passando.-... A-Aoi...

-Era apenas curiosidade. Vocês deixam bem na cara.-pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sem desviar o olhar do outro. Sem mudar a expressão. Sem ligar para si mesmo.

-... não tem preconceito?-indagou. Arriscou tentar conversar, por mais que estivesse completamente nervoso, ignorando isso a medida que terminava seus afazeres culinários.

-Não.-fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa do término da manhã bater em sua face, os cabelos caídos sobre um dos olhos, brincando com o pircing a qual o material do mesmo parecia levemente gelado.-Eu mesmo já transei com homens.-concluiu, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com a cara de espanto do loiro.

-...?!

-É, eu prefiro manter segredo.-sorriu, deslizando a língua do objeto metálico até o outro canto da boca.-E aqueles que transei, igualmente juram segredo. Sabe como é... a imprensa pega bem no pé.

-Não chegou a se apaixonar??-indagou, claramente curioso com o assunto.

-Eu?-riu, sentando-se corretamente na cadeira, de costas para o loiro.-Não preciso me apaixonar por quem deitou na mesma cama que eu.-levantou-se, ajeitando a roupa e dando alguns passos.

-...

-Reh...-bufou uma risada, do mesmo local que estava.-Na verdade...

-... o que..?

-... tsc. Esqueça.-balançou a cabeça, virando-se novamente para o outro, que o encarava atentamente.-Vou treinar um pouco. Se quiser, mais tarde, podemos trocar alguns acordes. O que acha?-sorriu, daquele jeito que encobria todos os pensamentos do moreno.

Nada mais Uruha podia dizer, apenas concordar com o convite. Não mataria ninguém trabalhar um pouco e ocupar sua mente tendo sua amada e idolatrada guitarra em mãos. Ah, na verdade, o instrumento o faria ficar melhor.

Passou o olhar pela cozinha e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. Terminaria logo, e ficaria tudo corretamente preparado para o almoço que ele mesmo sequer sabia do porque estar fazendo o mesmo.

Inconsciente, talvez. Não podia explicar exatamente porque... provavelmente as palavras de Kai ainda ecoavam em sua mente a todo momento.

Igualmente a sua vergonha.

Deixou o corpo ir involuntariamente para trás, sentando-se numa das cinco cadeiras dispersas ao redor da mesa redonda. Sequer reparou que a cadeira em que sentara era a mesma que a alguns minutos atrás era Aoi quem a ocupava. O cotovelo apoiado no encosto da cadeira e a mão dobrada, podendo apoiar a cabeça na mesma com facilidade a medida que encarara a cozinha. E por um momento, sentiu que estava tudo corretamente perfeito na casa. Aquele silêncio dominando, a pseudo paz no local. Seu coração queria aquilo tudo, de uma maneira mais realista.

Estaria longe demais disso?

Não demorou para que estivessem os quatro muito bem sentados em cada cadeira. E Uruha sentia-se na obrigação de ser o elo de paz momentânea do grupo, afinal, se todos ficassem naquele clima um poderia se matar, assim como Aoi mesmo havia mencionado.

E podia jurar que a atmosfera era sufocante. Ainda mais para o lado do menor de todos, que estava acomodado ao lado de Aoi e uma cadeira vazia, enquanto Uruha sentava-se entre Reita e Aoi. Tentaria se matar de agonia, se a situação não fosse contornável.

O guitarrista loiro ficou sentado na cadeira até todos levantarem-se e colocarem os pratos corretamente na pia, para então voltarem a seus rumos de antes, isolados. E agradeceu por nenhuma discussão ter começado. De qualquer forma, sequer começaria. O almoço fora em total silêncio.

Uruha lavou a louça e dispôs-se a andar pela casa. A toa. Nossa, como era horrível não ter o que fazer. E Kai provavelmente só voltaria amanhã para casa. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a subir as escadas após horas sem fazer nada, escutando cada vez mais próximo o doce som do instrumento que mais admirava. Ah... os treinos a qual Aoi insinuara. Seria realmente inteligente arriscar uma nova aproximação?

E quando deu-se por si, estava com a mão fechada, dando leves toques na porta de madeira. Quase saiu correndo dali, se não fosse a agilidade com a qual Aoi abrira a porta, sorrindo perdido, encostando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Então aceitou meu convite.-sorriu, agora saindo da frente para dar passagem ao outro guitarrista, que não sabia exatamente como agir.

-Sim... Caso contrário não estaria aqui.-retrucou, olhando para direções contrárias do moreno, respirando profundamente e tomando dianteira, adentrando naquele quarto que mais parecia uma fortaleza de campo de batalha.

-Não ligue tanto pra bagunça.-riu o moreno, fechando a porta do quarto e direcionando-se para a cama, onde sua guitarra estava deitada com todo o conforto, e apontou de imediato um canto não ocupado da cama.-Senta ali.-falou, percebendo claramente a alteração que o peito do mais novo executou.

Uruha não hesitou, e logo estava sentado no canto limpo da cama, olhando para os lados e tentando entender porquê ainda estava lá. E mal notara o mais velho se aproximar com uma outra guitarra preta, a estendendo para ele.

-Não dá pra tocar sem isso.-falou, sorrindo em seguida e deixando o instrumento nas mãos de Uruha, ajoelhando-se no chão e ajeitando o cabo da guitarra, que estava ligado ao amplificador.

-É...-concordou, seguindo o olhar e em seguida pegando a guitarra corretamente no colo, apoiando os dedos nas cordas e dedilhando para testar o volume. Não era a sua guitarra, mas a de Aoi lhe cabia muito bem, apesar do design da mesma lhe machucar levemente a coxa.

Aoi voltou-se para o local onde antes estava, pegando a guitarra e inclinando o corpo levemente para a frente. Pose, apenas. Achava que daquele jeito facilitava muito, e depois de tocar tanto daquele jeito, suas costas pareciam completamente acostumadas. Apesar de gritarem de dor uma hora ou outra.

E pareciam duas crianças com um brinquedo novo, deslizando os dedos pelas cordas harmonizando toda a melodia, traçando caminhos que parecia lhes agradar, um som inexplicável. Que tão somente poderia dar formato quando a letra fosse adicionada.

Uruha parecia, por um momento, distraído de seus problemas pessoais.

-A guitarra te expressa, não é?-indagou de súbito o mais velho, parando os dedos sobre as cordas do instrumento.

-Hn?-Uruha ergueu a cabeça, encarando Aoi, uma enorme interrogação no ar.

-Você está usando acordes em maior.-sorriu, desviando o olhar e voltando sua atenção para o instrumento.

-...-estava realmente tão distraído que sequer notara a mudança. Tratou logo de formar um sorriso forçado nos lábios e deixar perdido a frase no ar. Não precisava de uma afirmação. Notas maiores eram caracteristicamente tristes.

Por mais que os instrumentos estivessem contrastando aquele momento quase inexplicável para Uruha, ele ainda podia sentir o silêncio mortal entre ambos. Era quase esmagador. E foi pesando nas costas de Uruha que errara um dos acordes, avermelhando-se pelo erro e abaixando ainda mais a cabeça, parando de dedilhar, engolindo em seco a saliva presa na garganta. Só conseguiu escutar sua própria respiração por um curto momento.

Aoi olhou-o de soslaio, notificando o quanto o mais novo estava se alterando, pouco a pouco, com a situação. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, caminhou ainda com a guitarra no colo até uma das paredes, olhando através da janela e em seguida para o contraste que os cabelos claros do outro faziam quando a luz do sol se pondo batia nele. Deixou o instrumento recostado na base e colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, desviando de algumas bagunças que jaziam pelo chão de seu quarto e parou em frente ao loiro. Um sorriso gentil em seus lábios.

-Tudo bem errar.-falou, fazendo a tensão nos músculos de Uruha diminuírem.-Vamos sair um pouco? Eu estava de olho na cidade esses dias, e achei interessante uma parte dela.-dizia, agora dando as costas para o amigo e pegando o casaco no armário.-E como é a sua cidade natal, seria ainda mais interessante sair um pouco.-sorriu, vestindo o casaco preto, que combinava muito bem com a blusa social branca e a calça larga preta.

-...-não sabia exatamente o que responder. Suas orbes dilataram-se brevemente, seu cérebro entrou num tipo de confusão interna. Tentava de todas as formas ver um lado mais calculista naquele convite. Mas não achara. Sua última carta fora se levantar, ficar com a maior cara de bobo e balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.-Tá.

E parecia tudo perfeitamente normal. Parecia que Aoi e ele estavam saindo como bons amigos até um bar qualquer, conversar, beber e dar risadas das boas memórias. Parecia até que o clima baixava sempre que AOI queria, e nada mais. Ele parecia ter esse tipo de força, inexplicável, de melhorar a situação. Mas era superficial. Uruha sabia. Não podia se esconder na segurança que Aoi sempre proporcionava. Ou então, estaria se iludindo ainda mais.

E foi a pergunta "O que estou fazendo aqui?" que se passou na cabeça de Uruha quando sentiu o estofado macio do carro do moreno. Engoliu em seco assim que o motor roncou, rumando para a cidade grande. Movimentada e iluminada. Diferente daquela casa cada vez mais sombria.

-Quer dar alguma opinião sobre onde ir?

-...-Uruha rolou os olhos lentamente, sem mexer a cabeça, até poder "encarar" o outro ao seu lado, dirigindo concentrado com ambas as mãos enluvadas sobre o volante encapado, o cigarro parando no canto da boca do mesmo enquanto aquele mesmo sorriso estranho permanecia. Uruha olhou para o lado oposto, colocando o meio braço para fora do carro e sorrindo.-Algum lugar legal. Qualquer um.

As luzes passavam com velocidade pelos olhos de Uruha, que mal conseguia acompanhar. Estava distraído demais em perder-se em pensamentos alheios e sem sentido. Tão perdido, que perdera o sol se pondo bem na frente de seus olhos.

Chacoalhou a cabeça e ergueu as mãos até os fios loiros para arruma-los após o pequeno passeio "tranqüilo" que Aoi o proporcionou, olhando em volta e notando uma movimentação razoável, um bar fechado, uma música ainda baixa devido o horário. Provavelmente havia acabado de abrir, constou.

Uruha esperou que Aoi estacionasse corretamente, o que parecia uma tarefa bem complicada, já que o amigo estava preocupado em não bater no carro de trás.

Finalmente, destravou a porta e desceu do automóvel, desamassando a roupa em questão e olhando para os lados. Aoi tomou dianteira e já tirava do bolso traseiro a carteira de couro preta, arrancando dela duas notas de dinheiro claramente altas quando Uruha bateu os olhos delas, e em seguida foram parar nas mãos do segurança da frente, e os dedos de Aoi indicavam duas entradas.

-Aoi, eu pago a minha...-o mais novo se aproximou e segurou o braço do outro, fazendo uma cara de inquietação e dúvida quanto aquilo.

-Eu te chamei pra sair. Na se preocupe.-respondeu com aquele maldito sorriso encantador, fazendo Uruha calar-se de imediato e abaixar a cabeça, seguindo Aoi para onde quer que ele fosse.

O local ainda estava claro, e os garçons começavam a andar até pouco tempo atrás, servindo os poucos clientes presentes. Que ao cair da noite aquele pequeno número parecia triplicado, e pouco a pouco o local estava lotado. E a careta de Uruha demonstrava claramente o quanto aquela multidão esbarrando nele estava o incomodando, tirando uma risada alta de Aoi.

-Cuidado para não se sujar.-avisou o moreno enquanto tentava segura as suas risadas, levando até à boca seu provável terceiro copo de mistura alcoólica da segunda garrafa que dividia com Uruha.

-Estou bem sóbrio!-riu o loiro, encolhendo os ombros para que mais uma fileira de pessoas dançando e se esfregando passassem.

-Eu sei que está.-virou o copo, depositando-o na mesa e encarando a pista de dança.-Eu só sinto meu sangue circular mais rápido...-comentou abaixando a cabeça e mantendo o sorriso.

-Você é bem fraco.-comentou o loiro deslizando o copo por seus lábios até termina-lo novamente, apoiando o vidro na mesa e olhando para a frente, na mesma direção que Aoi.

-Você que está acostumado demais a beber.-retrucou, levantando a cabeça e respirando profundamente, se preparando para levantar. E por mais que suas pernas estivessem bem bambas, sua idéia de caminhar até o bar não abandonava se sua mente.

-Onde pretende ir?-indagou Uruha o pegando no braço para que não caísse, se levantando logo em seguida e ficando à frente do moreno.

-Só no bar, pedir a minha cerveja favorita.-riu ao ver a preocupação do loiro para com sua pessoa, deslizando o olhar até a face do mesmo, dando-lhe a devida atenção visual.

-Você já está bem mole, Aoi...-comentou, sereno, dando uma última olhada para a mesa antes de sentir um vácuo em suas mãos.

Virou o rosto bruscamente e viu o guitarrista moreno sendo puxado e repuxado como um boneco por um grupo estranho de menininhas que, por deus, Uruha jurou nem terem a maior idade. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu sem graça ao ver o sorriso idiota de Aoi nos lábios. Aquele otário estava sempre daquele jeito, emanando maturidade em algumas horas e esbanjando infantilidade em outras. Aoi era uma criança brincando de médico. E sentiu-se bem observando-o girar e dançar. Corou ao notar que os sorrisos do moreno lhe eram direcionados, e que o braço do mesmo estendeu-se à ele, puxando-o sem mesmo antes aceitar, o trazendo para a pista. E sentiu-se constrangido com o tumulto, passando o olhar a sua volta, sorrindo sem graça.

Mas Aoi não parou. Manteve o sorriso e continuava a dançar. Dança essa que Uruha notara o mexer de quadril que o moreno fazia, trazendo novamente a tona aquela tonalidade avermelhada pelas maçãs do rosto. Quase riu, lembrando-se de um texto que lera, o comparando à Aoi. E quase se bateu quando o término da frase viera à sua mente. Não prestava, nem em pensamentos.

E fora desconcentrado assim que virara um alvo fácil, mal notando quando Aoi se aproximara conforme as garotas se afastavam dos dois, e ficando exatamente à sua frente, deixando as pernas de ambos numa posição paralela. Uma de Uruha entre as de Aoi, e uma de Aoi entre as de Uruha. Aquilo quase fizera o loiro cair para trás, tamanha a vergonha.

Só não acontecera o acidente porque seu corpo tinha algo mais interessante para fazer, observando o moreno rebolar, rente a suas pernas, até o chão. Foi o momento que Uruha perguntou-se se Aoi era o passivo das relações que ele supostamente dissera ter. Era um pouco novo ver o mais velho dançar daquela forma...

-Moreno, bonito e sensual... –falou baixinho, a frase que estava batendo de frente com seu cérebro. E amaldiçoou-se por pensar alto demais.

-Profissional do sexo?-indagou Aoi, levantando-se rapidamente de onde estava, as pernas firmes mesmo que bambas, quase colando o corpo com o de Uruha, aquele mesmo sorriso incubo.

-...-Uruha jurara a si mesmo que, depois de ser pego, jamais acordaria pensando em sua escova de dentes.-É... ahn...-tentou buscar uma desculpa rápida, olhando para os lados, mexendo pouco a cabeça para que a franja cobrisse a face.

-Quase isso.-Aoi rira alto. Tão alto que, se não fosse pela música alta, os clientes lá de fora ouviriam.

-... Aoi, quer beber uma água?-pergunta idiota, mas defensiva.

-Da sua boca?-a frase saíra debochante, ofendendo brevemente Uruha.

-Você está bêbado demais!-defendeu-se, colocando, entre ambos, os dois braços cruzados.

-...-as orbes negras de Aoi abaixaram-se, notando o ato defensivo do outro. E a pouca consciência que lhe restara fora o suficiente para levar até a testa as duas mãos, apertando fortemente as têmporas e se afastando, sorrindo ainda sim.-Me desculpe. Exagerei.-riu, dando meia volta e rumando por entre os presentes da pista, sumindo da visão de Uruha.

Por um momento Uruha quase sentira seu coração na boca. Até o gosto ruim de sangue parecia presente na garganta, arranhando-a, fazendo a saliva descer com dificuldades. Ficara pensativo, olhando na direção que supostamente Aoi tomara caminho, suspirando pesadamente e levando uma mão ao coração.

O que havia sido aquilo?! Sua mente estava tão perdida em pensamentos ilógicos que, sem mais perceber, rumou para a mesma direção que Aoi, achando uma porta peculiar e um vento gelado bater em seu rosto. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar que a saída era para uma espécie de parte aberta do bar, com direito a árvores mal cuidadas, arbustos medonhos e alguns bancos dispersos ao lado de cada poste de luz. E fora exatamente num destes bancos que encontrou Aoi sentado, com um braço sobre o encosto, a cabeça pendida para trás e deixando que apenas o vento guiasse seus negros cabelos. Fora em passos lentos que se aproximara quase mais do que queria, parando em frente à Aoi, que logicamente não notara sua presença.

-Aoi...-falou com extrema dificuldade. Nunca achara que um dia aquele nome sairia de uma forma tão estreita por seus lábios. E ofegou em seguida, abaixando o olhar.

-...-o moreno pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, abrindo os olhos e separando brevemente um lábio do outro, emitindo um som que se assemelhava a seu costumeiro "Humm".

-...-engoliu a saliva enquanto enrolava os dedos longos de uma mão à outra. Sinal de nervosismo.-E... eu sei que... mal conversamos. Mas quando conversamos, os tópicos são maravilhosos. E... –finalmente levantou o olhar, encarando agora as duas orbes negras.-E que ter me chamado pra sair, e tentar se comunicar comigo foi... inexplicável.-suspirou.-Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu... você não me tratou mal. Na verdade... nunca me tratou mal. Eu...-respirou mais uma das muitas vezes que sentia necessidade de oxigênio.-Eu... queria agradecer.

-Me perdoa?-fora a frase rápida de Aoi, sem se mexer, ou demonstrar qualquer tipo de alteração. Já estava aparentemente sóbrio.

-...?

-Pelo o que eu fiz dentro do bar. Me perdoa?-e a concentração em fixar os olhos em Uruha era ainda mais convicto.-Eu desrespeitei você. E sua escolha em ficar com Reita. Me perdoa.

-...

A vontade interna de Uruha era de começar uma lista de xingos que aprendera com o decorrer da vida. Mas sua reação fora totalmente contrária à sua mente. Completamente inversa.

Olhou pasmado para o moreno a sua frente e, sem avisos, se aproximou consideravelmente perigoso, dobrando o joelho direito e o colocando em cima do banco ao lado da coxa esquerda de Aoi, fazendo o mesmo movimento com a outra perna e finalmente aconchegando o corpo contra o do outro. As mãos pousadas sobre os ombros, apertando fortemente, enquanto o rosto estava a milímetros do rosto do moreno.

E Aoi não podia não deixar de transparecer toda a sua nova condição. O rosto rubro sem perceber, e os olhos mais abertos, espantado com a reação de Uruha. Estava quase completamente congelado. E até soltaria uma gargalhada interna, afinal, Aoi jamais perdia o controle da situação, mas hoje estava completamente fora de cogitação, mas até mesmo sua mente estava ocupada demais tentando formular alguma reação que fosse.

-Uruha...

-Yuu, eu...-suspirou novamente, aliviando o peso sobre as pernas de Aoi e colando ainda mais o corpo.-... me perdoa, por te amar...

-... –e sem perceber, suas mãos estavam pousadas sobre as coxas do loiro.

-.-.-.-.

Ah! Gomen a demora!

E gomen, Tâmara-chan por não ter te passado esse Cap.! É que eu ando doente, e entrar no MSN ficou meio que uma "Missão Impossível.". Além dos problemas adicionais --'

E eu não podia deixar de passar pra Final de Semana isso.

Mas o Cap. 10 estará em suas mãos (L).

E arigatou pelas idéias 8D (L)

"Oi Aoi 8D" faz voz fininha


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Feelings**

O som da porta se fechando no andar de baixo fez Reita sentar-se na beirada da cama e passar o olhar da mesinha até a porta, lentamente.

Um momento de reflexão, e uma tentativa de constar a hora olhando diretamente para a imagem da janela afora.

O sol estava se pondo, e aquele tom avermelhado no céu dava-lhe uma pequena nostalgia. Nada que não fosse passageiro.

Firmou os pés no chão e impulsionou o corpo com as mãos para que pudesse ficar em pé com mais facilidade.

Olhou para a regata preta no próprio corpo e tirou algum fio que fosse, direcionando-se até a porta, onde calmamente girou a maçaneta e abriu-a. Só assim para caminhar pela casa. Apenas quando alguém saía.

Quase rogou uma enorme praga em si mesmo quando vira, no mesmo corredor que ele, o menor da turma passar do quarto para o banheiro, ignorando sua presença com uma facilidade que chegava a assustar.

Ficou assim um tempo.

Olhando para a porta do banheiro fechada, estranhamente se remoendo, seu estômago bem sabia o que era revirar com freqüência desde então. A noite passada havia sido, em todas as questões, horríveis.

Se alimentar forçadamente no almoço só ajudou a seu vômito ter algo para preencher a privada.

Estava acabado emocionalmente, o que refletia pouco à pouco em seu físico, mas ninguém percebia. Sabia esconder perfeitamente seu estado.

Suspirou, derrotado de poder ver novamente o menor, direcionando-se para as escadarias, no intuito de poder beber algo. Estava fraco demais, após colocar o almoço para fora do corpo, quem sabe uma boa dose de vitamina o ajudaria a se manter de pé.

E fora em devaneios que nem escutara a última porta do corredor se abrir, Ruki se aproximar em passos cansados, passando por ele e descendo primeiro as escadas. Novamente, ignorando Reita completamente.

Em um curto espaço de tempo, no momento em que Ruki passara por Reita –a qual até parecia que tudo havia parado-, o baixista se sentira mais do que um fantasma na casa.

Estava invisível. Imperceptível. Nem um olhar de desprezo, nem um suspiro, nada. Era ainda pior. Muito pior.

Vago, acordou no instante seguinte quando finalmente o menor sumira de sua visão, o fazendo balançar a cabeça sem muita força e colocar uma enorme quantia de oxigênio nos pulmões, sem perceber a pequena gota de suor feita na lateral de sua testa. Apertou os pulsos e desceu com nem um pouco de calma, e lentidão, parando no final e observando toda a extensão da casa.

Nenhum sinal de Ruki.

Onde ele havia se metido?

E por quê diabos estava preocupado? Até parecia que ele mesmo havia ignorado o mal estar antes passado a segundos atrás.

Respirou profundamente. Na verdade, o único som na casa toda, o dia inteiro, ia ser o barulho dos pulmões de Reita se preenchendo de oxigênio,o que logo o mataria, pois o silêncio era... de todas as formas, torturante.

Chegara até a pensar em ligar o som no volume mais alto, mas Ruki o amaldiçoaria até a sua décima geração.

Pensara em ligar o baixo em seu amplificador, e tocar algo que agradasse, mas se mataria em seguida. Iria se sentir solitário demais.

E lá estava seu estômago, novamente, embrulhando. Seria uma péssima idéia ingerir algo naquele estado, então, a vitamina estava descartada.

Abaixou o olhar e tomou dianteira em seus pensamentos enquanto dava a volta no sofá e jogava-se pesadamente nele, deitando em seguida e apoiando os pés nos braços do móvel. Os braços cansados demais para ficarem atrás da nuca, o que era mania. Apenas os esqueceu ao longo do sofá, um quase caindo do mesmo.

O que faria? Não iria suporta tanto tempo aquela situação.

"_Você é um cretino... procurando uma foda que te agrade." _

Sem perceber, estava revivendo a situação de alguns dias atrás, a última vez que falara com Ruki.

Não tinha percebido o quanto aquela frase havia o machucado. Não era verdade aquilo. Não era! Não era um cretino, e nem procurava uma boa foda. Ele jamais fora daquele jeito, e jamais seria. Não era verdade!

Mas de alguma forma, era assim que Ruki o via. Era a imagem mais errada que já passara em toda sua vida, não conseguia pensar numa forma de desfazer aquela situação, ainda porquê, não podia negar, havia feito uma enorme besteira. Mas não era assim que deveria continuar.

E o que fazer?

Levou com muito esforço o braço direito até acima da face e o depositou sobre os olhos, fechando-os , tentando quase sem sucesso lhe dar um minuto de paz interior.

Mordia o lábio inferior com força, soltando um pesado ofego ao final do ato.

Mal pôde notar o momento em que Ruki parou logo atrás dele, observando-o com atenção agora que Reita não podia o ver.

Para Ruki, era bem mais fácil o olhar assim, do jeito que sua cabeça conhecia. Do jeito que sua mente formara, e não como a vida o obrigara a acreditar.

Preferia a imagem que criara de Reita do que a que ele criara.

Preferia acreditar, que seu bom amigo estava enfiado em algum canto daquele ser, e sua cabeça só latejava numa proporção inexplicável conforme passava o olhar por todo o corpo de Reita estendido no sofá.

Ruki balançou a cabeça negativamente mecanizando os passos em direção à escada novamente, ignorando mais uma vez a presença de Reita, que agora virara-se bruscamente para trás, tentando buscar a existência do menor. Só pegando-o ao final das escadas. Inalcançável.

Novos suspiros. Era apenas nisso que consistia Reita. Suspiros.

Sua mente sabia claramente que não era assim que tudo iria se resolver, ficar deitado e sentado pelos cantos da casa não "andaria" toda a situação, pelo contrário, só tendia a piorar.

E onde diabos haviam ido aqueles dois?

Preocupação momentânea, até voltar a fechar os olhos e deixar o leve sono lhe pegar. Um cochilo rápido, não o mataria. Ainda que, estava exausto. Não se cuidava desde então.

xxxx

A noite jamais parecera tão inicialmente pacífica quanto agora. Nenhum dos outros dois guitarristas havia dado a graça de aparecer, ou então de Kai ligar.A janta logicamente não ficaria pronta sozinha, pensara Reita, tão largado no tapete da sala quanto, suspirando pesadamente e rolando os olhos em direção à cozinha.

-Ah...-novo suspiro.

A fraqueza eminente nas olheiras, e o cansaço claro devido a forma que se arrastada pela casa desde tarde.

Durante todo aquele tempo não havia visto o menor deles, nem que fosse para ignorá-lo, estava se preocupando.

Nem Ruki estava se alimentando, se bem lembrava todos os passos dados do outro pela casa, no dia que tirara Ruki do chão e recebera o beijo roubado, estava incrivelmente mais pálido e leve.

Não tinha nada que se lamentar e rastejar. Havia uma pessoa pior que ele.

Uma pessoa qualquer não... Ruki.

E por esse simples fato, por ser simplesmente ele, forçou ambos os braços contra o chão e levantou-se, sentindo a pressão cair violentamente. A visão escureceu, mas a vontade de cuidar, e tomar de volta o que perdera, o colocara em pé.

Se é que, um dia, fora dele...

Puxou todo o oxigênio que conseguia até os pulmões e apoiou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos fortemente, tomando a consciência perfeita.

-Arg...!-resmungou, chacoalhando a cabeça e direcionando-se automaticamente até a cozinha, onde encontrara tudo lindo e guardado.

Organização típica e a cara de Uruha.

Passou o olhar vagamente por todo o local, tentando ter uma idéia do que poderia fazer, melhor, como iria fazer.

Jamais dera-se bem na cozinha ou esforçara-se a fazer algo do gênero, e isso desanimava-o rapidamente.

Caminhou em passos lentos até a dispensa e procurou algo que fosse humanamente preparável por uma pessoa como ele. Alargou o sorriso quando, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida culinária, o pacote de macarrão estava depositado estrategicamente na estante.

Apanhou o pacote em mãos, assim como a lata de molho, e conforme pegava as panelas, sal e óleo, ficou imaginando a aparência lógica de uma macarronada.

Mole, afogado em olho, salgado, bem vermelho. Fácil, por algum momento.

Encheu a panela funda com água e deixou ferver, enquanto esvaziava a lata de molho toda numa panela menor, óleo e sal. Talvez fosse assim. Descobriria mais tarde, quando ele mesmo, ou Ruki, reclamasse.

E molho demorava, disso ele sabia. Certo...? Pensando assim, deixou ambas as panelas em cima do fogão e descansou o corpo extremamente cansado sobre uma das cadeiras. Apoiou ambos os braços sobre as pernas e abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se zonzo.

Suspiros. Estava cansado demais, uma ardência inconveniente na área do estômago que só dava-lhe ainda mais ânsia de colocar o nada para fora.A peça que seu corpo estava lhe pregando fez questão de completar-se, quando inconscientemente cenas e imagens aleatórias do menor lhe invadiu a mente.

Jamais o vira tão belo como quando o possuíra. Jamais admirara tanto a voz do menor como quando o escutara gemer. Chamar seu nome. Transpirar... naquela noite conhecera aquele pequeno corpo em todas suas dimensões, e sentira aquele frágil coração bater de uma forma diferente.

E tudo que fizera foi ignorar todos esses mínimos detalhes, além do problema inicial, que não deu-se ao trabalho saber, fora o motivo oculto de ter adentrado no quarto e ter feito o que fez.

Mas por quê?

Apenas desejo, a procura de uma boa foda, querer o corpo do outro abaixo do seu? Talvez essa fosse a visão atual que Ruki tivesse de Reita, mas não era a verdade.

Não a verdade que, na cabeça de Reita, esvaiu-se erroneamente, e cometera tal erro.

Em devaneios, estava prestes a esquecer de sua presença na cozinha. Balançou a cabeça, na tentativa frustrada de concentração e levantou-se, pegando uma travessa no armário superior.

Dera realidade à imagem que tinha de alguma macarronada.

Observou. Sentia-se um bobo vitorioso pelo fato de ter conseguido fazer algo comestível – ao menos aparentemente – na vida.

Agora, talvez o pior desafio.

Ainda pior que tentar cozinhar: conversar com Ruki, informa-lo que havia feito algo de útil.

Lançou o olhar no relógio ao alto da parede.

Estava tarde, até, para aqueles dois ainda estarem fora de casa, mas agradeceu ao fato.

Ergueu a face e deixou-se respirar uma última e profunda vez, forçando-se a sair do local e caminhar em direção à sala, depois passaria pelas escadas e pararia novamente à frente daquela porta.

Belo plano, se o "final Level" não estivesse descendo no exato momento as escadas. Isso fez com que Reita parasse no meio do percurso e fitasse o menor, que ainda o ignorava.

-...-abriu a boca, mas som algum resolvera propagar-se.

Suspirou e apertou os pulsos, imagem batida de um Reita nervoso.-É...-fechou os olhos e largou os ombros numa postura derrotada.

-...-todo o movimento frustrado do baixista era impossível não notar. Ruki paralisou-se e manteve o olhar pesado sobre o sofá, inconscientemente esperando alguma atitude do outro, rente a euforia.

-É...-Reita não ergueu o olhar, ou então encarou o outro. Suspirou.

Como podia acreditar que Ruki aceitaria algo dele, após tanto?

-...bom. Eu tentei preparar algo pra janta. Eu ia te chamar, mas já que... hum..-levou a mão atrás da nuca, tentativa de distrair seu nervosismo.-...venha jantar.-anunciou.

Ruki manteve-se estático por algum tempo antes de finalmente começar a mover-se lentamente. Em um movimento rápido, desviou o olhar do chão para Reita, então logo voltando a tomar rumo, adentrando na cozinha, seguido pelo mais velho.

-Senta, eu arrumo tudo.-Reita parecia menos nervoso a medida que via Ruki aceitar jantar. Era bobo ficar feliz com aquilo. Algo quase tão insignificante, mas ao menos não sentia-se um fantasma, o que era bem pior. Caminhou pela cozinha recolhendo pratos e talheres, chegando ao lado do menor e ajeitando corretamente. Até sorriu, o que aprendera em PV´s estava colocando em prática.

-...-Ruki continuava sem mover-se. A blusa grossa por cima da camiseta branca o protegia, como escudo, mas ao mesmo tempo dava-lhe um ar ainda mais infantil. E nenhuma parte de seu corpo estava exposto. Observação rápida de Reita.

-... e suco. Cítrico. Só sei fazer esse...-disse baixinho, despejando o líquido em abundância num copo alto.

Assim feito, afastou-se e sentou na cadeira um pouco a frente do outro. Novamente aquela sensação nostálgico.

-É...-pigarreou.-... eu sei que é algo feito por mim e que logicamente nunca me dei bem na cozinha e...

Ruki moveu-se, depositando um pequeno conteúdo de macarrão afogado em molho.

Em são consciência, zombaria o baixista, mas sua condição atual nem o permitia sorrir.

Automaticamente o baixista parecia centrado nas ações do outro, fixando o olhar, e desviando este quando Ruki o encarou profundamente.

A indiferença parecia afogada quando, durante a janta, trocavam olhares.

Conforme o tempo passava, Ruki parecia menos inexpressivo e Reita um pouco mais atencioso. E se isso tivesse ocorrido a algumas noites anteriores, talvez agora estivessem melhores.

Ruki pousou corretamente os talheres sobre o prato –agora vazio- e passou a olhar sobre as suas próprias pernas, pressionando as mãos sobre as coxas logo em seguida, sem que Reita percebesse algum tipo de nervosismo que aquele ato carregava. Suspirou e alcançou com os dedos gélidos o copo de suco, dando suporte com a outra mão, e levando até os lábios vermelhos de molho.

Um exagero de Reita, comentou consigo mesmo, um pouco mais de sal iria bem.

Mas estranhamente, vindo de quem veio, estava bom, nem sabia como agradecer, se é que tinha alguma vontade de o fazer, depois de tudo.

O som da cadeira do baixista se arrastando fora o mais alto do dia todo. O loiro caminhou com o próprio prato até a pia e o depositou com cuidados, voltando-se para Ruki logo em seguida, parando ao seu lado.

-Posso?-perguntou, apontando o prato e copo. E recebera como resposta um balançar frustrado de cabeça, para em seguida perder a visão do rosto de Ruki devido a franja do menor.

Depositou tudo corretamente na pia e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, pousando as mãos sobre as pernas quase transpirando. Silêncio...

Nenhum pio, nem mesmo a respiração de um dos dois podia ser ouvido. Isso incomodava violentamente Reita, mas antes que qualquer coisa fosse feita, o menor levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira com as pernas e apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa, fitando os dedos. Movimento brusco.

Reita não sabia exatamente o que fazer, não podia negar que aquele era o momento menor pior de todas as situações. E provavelmente sua única chance.

Raspou a garganta e respirou profundamente, levantando-se e notando o claro desespero no olhar do menor.

-Eu queria conversar com você...

-Não temos o que conversar.-ríspido, a voz de Ruki parecia claramente mais fria.

-Temos sim!-argumentou, dando a volta na mesa e ficando a frente do outro, que ameaçava sair do local.

-Não se aproxime!-a mão estendida na frente do corpo numa ação de defesa.

-Porque está com medo de MIM?!-esbravejou, agora a mão direita gesticulando com velocidade, a face em profundo desespero. Se abrir era um parto para Reita, sequer sabia porquê ligava tanto.-Ruki!

-Você me usou!

Os pés de Reita plantaram com firmeza no chão, não conseguia se mover, ou então formular alguma frase. Era uma situação sensível, sabia bem, mas suas emoções estavam descontroladas, e nem sabia ao certo porque sentia uma sensação sufocante o tomar. Súbito.

Seus olhos nublavam a medida que passava o tempo encarando a face de Ruki. Aquela face que desejava tocar e acariciar com todo o carinho que guardava por anos.

Anos...

Todos os anos, passava pela difícil prova de aceitar os namoros de Ruki. O menor nunca se estabilizara em um, e por motivos claros, arranjava mais de uma pessoa por ano. Sempre tão apaixonado... que quando tudo terminava, e Reita o via chorar, seu próprio coração se partia em milhares de pedaços.

O medo de o consolar como queria sempre o impedia. Tinha um medo maior...

Se tornar igual a todas as outras que partiram o coração de Ruki. E, ah, ele era igual a todas as outras. Vendo agora, repensando, provavelmente era o pior pesadelo de Ruki. Pensando assim, sua pele toda eriçou-se num sentimento angustiante.

-Eu não te usei...-a voz mais baixa, tentando se controlar em não gritar, o que era típico seu.

O esforço que fazia com Ruki era monstruosamente enorme, que em certas horas nem ele acreditava que conseguia.

-Usou.-afastou-se mais alguns passos, procurando não chorar novamente. Estava cansado de chorar, de sofrer. Exausto.

-Se você ainda tivesse dito algo depois de tudo, tentando me explicar que esse tipo de relação não é fixa ou séria... que se pode sair com quem quer. Que não se envolve sentimentos...-falhou a voz, respirando com dificuldades logo em seguida.-... então, eu não sou desse mundo de vocês.-abaixou ambos os braços, deixando-os caídos ao longo do corpo, encarando Reita tão sério quanto.

-Já foi o suficiente pra mim... e eu sequer sei porquê me importei tanto. Não faz diferença alguma mais.-ergueu a cabeça, levando as mãos até a franja e a puxando para trás, deixando apenas alguns fios no rosto, para logo em seguida a franja tomar seu lugar.-Você não faz diferença, Reita...

Aquilo atingiu o mais velho como uma facada tão funda e firme em seu corpo quanto quando via Ruki chorar.

Inexplicável, chegava realmente a sentir dor física perante a frase posta entre os dois, o sangue ferver e todo seu organismo rejeitar a nova quantia de alimento. Ruki o faria sofrer e o deixaria doente até o final dos tempos se continuassem agindo como estavam agindo, e provavelmente a situação pararia ali, se a mente frustrada e desesperada de Reita já não tivesse toda uma seqüência de palavras e sentimentos postas à mente do baixista.

Fechou os olhos, engolindo cada palavra e raiva do outro, caminhando em passos nada firmes e lentos, notando que Ruki novamente ameaçava sair do local.

Assim sendo, esticou um dos braços em direção ao pulso do menor, o segurando onde estava.

Os olhos negros do menor jamais estiveram tão abertos e espantados quanto agora, ou desesperados. Tinha medo do que poderia vir a acontecer, ou o que diabos Reita faria com ele. Acreditava em tudo que poderia vir a sofrer sob as mãos do mais velho. E tudo o que sentia agora era a palma da mão do outro pousada carinhosamente sobre sua bochecha, o polegar o acariciando. Seus olhos embaçaram de imediato perante a atitude de Reita. Estava entorpecido e confuso, sua garganta em um nó dolorido e seu corpo paralisado.

-Eu sei que você não acredita mais em mim agora.-sussurrava as palavras, olhando de uma forma completamente diferente a face de Ruki, tendo de abaixar pouco a cabeça para o fazer.-Você faz a diferença pra mim a anos, e nunca percebeu.

-...-estático, era assim que Ruki estava sobre as mãos de Reita. Paralisado e dominado com um toque tão relevante e palavras são reduzidas.

-Só deixei você ver o meu desejo por você.-conforme falava, deixava de fazer força sobre o pulso do outro para deslizar a mesma mão até a cintura, o puxando delicadamente para si. Atitudes que jamais conferiam a sua personalidade normal, mas era Ruki, e apenas este o fazia agir assim.

-...o que quer... dizer com isso...?-as palavras saíam dos lábios de Ruki de uma forma quase inaudíveis e embaçadas. Nervoso e confuso, chegando a tremer.

Seu corpo todo tremeu quando o braço de Reita enlaçou sua cintura, quando a respiração pesada do outro podia ser sentida sobre sua face, e que o coração de Reita palpitava tão fortemente que podia sentir em seu próprio corpo.

-... eu quero você pra mim.

Ruki sentiu-se enfraquecer.

Os olhos marejando e as orbes se afogando na quantia estranha e teimosa de lagrimas que começavam a vir se formar.

O que Reita queria com ele? Porque dessa conversa, tão súbita e sem sentido?

Qual era o sentimento ainda oculto que Reita parecia despejar sobre seu pequeno corpo, trêmulo e confuso?

E pior, o que era esse sentimento torturante que havia crescido com aquela frase?

A cabeça de Ruki girou numa velocidade que nem ele poderia explicar. As pernas quase gritavam para abandonar o corpo, e sentia que a qualquer momento poderia vir a ter um novo distúrbio nervoso. Ridicularmente sentiu-se uma mulher, tonta e fraca. E sentindo-se assim, queria se enforcar, mas o toque suave da mão de Reita agora em seu pescoço e nuca, o puxando com cuidados, parecendo até mesmo que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento, o fez sentir-se seguro. Segurança estranha e enegrecida pela quantia grande de dúvidas que crescia em Ruki.

Segurança essa que fora interrompida pela porta da entrada se abrindo bruscamente, vozes altas e risadas do escandaloso guitarrista loiro, repetindo seguidas as vezes o nome do outro guitarrista, que respondia a frases curtas e extremamente sensuais, corando de imediato Ruki, que apertou com força o braço de Reita com o susto.

-Aoi... devagar. Não é assim...-gemia Uruha, pendendo a cabeça para o lado dando maior espaço ao moreno, que dava-lhe mordidas e chupadas fortes sobre as já existentes marcas anteriores.

-Seus gemidos... não condizem com seu pedido.-Aoi intercalava frases com atos, fechando a porta ao colocar o corpo de Uruha contra ela, segurando com força os braços,o impedindo de toca-lo. Uma brincadeira a parte.

-...!-Reita arregalou os olhos e pendeu-se levemente para trás, trazendo involuntariamente o corpo de Ruki consigo, o abraçando sem perceber, olhando rapidamente a cena que acontecia na sala.-... Meu deus, eu sabia!-murmurou, voltando para o local que anteriormente estava, completamente em devaneios e alheio a situação.

-...-Ruki não conseguia falar, ou colocar alguma frase em questão sobre situação alguma. Em sua mente, estava tudo de ponta cabeça e pernas pro ar. Tudo o que conseguiu foi puxar levemente o final da blusa de Reita, em pedido de atenção, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo a face.-Reita...

-...-o dono do nome parecia em espectativa com os acontecimentos na sala, até então achar algo que o prendera mais a atenção, encarando o menor, e como flash, toda a sua própria situação parecia o nocautear. Engoliu em seco a saliva e suspirou, ignorando qualquer pensamento que Ruki tivesse dele, ou o que poderia vir a acontecer depois de tudo. Simplesmente, o abraçou da forma mais carinhosa que conhecia.-Me deixa ficar assim com você...-pediu, confortando o outro perfeitamente em seu corpo, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dele e fechando os olhos.

-...Hai...-não conseguia sentir mais nada, além do batimento cardíaco de ambos estranhamente compassado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: They are. I´m. You are… memories.

Podia sentir a tensão voltando conforme a van se aproximava ainda mais da casa onde, atualmente, a estadia era revoltante. Não, a casa era perfeita. A companhia em si que era, deveras, desagradável.

Não que estivesse reclamando dos amigos, mas não gostava da infantilidade a qual estavam agindo um com o outro.

Suspirou, agradecendo ao trabalho pesado e pegando as pequenas coisas.

O resto do equipamento havia ficado no local do show, enquanto, em mãos, apenas o lap-top de Aoi – emprestado, com muito custo- lhe ocupava um dos braços.

Acenou, vendo o carro distanciar-se e voltou-se para o sobrado, aparentemente arrumado, nada de gritos ou xingos.

Nem um corpo pra fora da janela, nem sapatos voando.

Bom começo.

Deu de ombros, mas cauteloso.

Caminhou lentamente até a porta, onde, girando a chave e maçaneta, primeiramente enfiou o rosto na frente do corpo, o que, claramente, fora uma atitude sem pensar. Se algo voasse contra ele, o rosto seria a primeira parte a ser ferida.

Essa era a impressão que Kai tinha sobre os amigos: uma guerra.

Encarou primeiramente o aparador, colocando as chaves em cima e voltando-se para a sala, mantendo-se estático, boquiaberto.

Olhando para os lados, levou a mão atrás da nuca e sorriu sem jeito, balançando a cabeça e indo de encontro a porta, trazendo a atenção dos dois presentes na sala para si.

-Perdão, acho que eu... hehe.. errei a casa.-disse, já abrindo a porta trás de si.

-Kai, somos nós.-a voz debochada de Aoi saiu num sucumbo de risada, enquanto trazia para mais perto de seu corpo o de Uruha, que o enlaçava pela cintura.

-Já sei. Fãs invadiram a casa, e vocês são cosplayers. Nossa.. -analisou.-Realmente muito bom...

-Não, sério, somos nós.-insistiu o moreno, agora fazendo um esforço enorme para não rir.

-...-o baterista largou a porta e voltou a caminhar até a sala, passos cuidadosos, analisando por completo a cena que via, não conseguia digerir com facilidade.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, a medida que sentava-se na poltrona logo a frente dos dois, boquiaberto.

-Certo. Vou agradecer se me explicarem.

Uruha sorriu largo, consideravelmente satisfeito com o resultado final a qual compartilhava agora com o guitarrista moreno. Cruzou as pernas de modo feminino, passando o braço livre por cima do tórax de Aoi e aconchegando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Nós... conversamos.-poucas palavras ditas pelo loiro, que parecia mais concentrado no rosto de Aoi do que a qualquer outra coisa, em transe, tamanha sua atenção dada ao outro.

-Na minha cabeça, vocês fizeram mais do que isso!-riu o mais novo, se ajeitando na poltrona.

Nem havia notado, mas o ar na sala estava deveras muito mais leve do que estava acostumado. Sentia-se, sem palavras, a vontade.

-Vamos! Me expliquem!-sorriu.

-Resolvemos sair ontem, assim que você partiu.-começou Aoi, mantendo seu sorriso costumeiro.

-Uhun.-Uruha concordava, esfregando-se.

-Fomos à uma boate.

-Uhun.

-Bebemos.

-Uhuuun.-sorriu ainda mais largo.

-Tivemos um pequeno choque...-levou os olhos até o teto, mordendo o lábio inferior tentando buscar uma palavra mais apropriada para se explicar.

-Corporal.-completou Uruha, quase ronronando.

-A conversa mesmo, foi só hoje de manhã.-sorriu, natural.

-...-Os olhos de Kai vagavam por todo o local, passando dês as atitudes de Uruha até as de Aoi, pela casa, sala, escadas.

-Vocês me surpreendem.-riu, cruzando as pernas.-E fico feliz que tenham se resolvido! E...-fitou Aoi, quase assassino.-Você saiu!

-...-o sorriso ficara amarelo, levando até a nuca a mão livre, bagunçando os cabelos semi-curtos, lisos, fazendo-os arrepiarem levemente.

-Eu... ahn... foi inevitável.-defendeu-se.

-Ahhh, mas você não tem jeito mesmo, Aoi!-indignou-se, levantando e indo para a cozinha, porém ainda sorrindo.

-Vou fazer algo para comermos. E vocês...-virou-se para ambos estáticos, o seguindo com o olhar.-... Parabéns.-riu, piscando, fazendo os dois guitarristas avermelharem.

Assim que Kai retirou-se e começou sua costumeira bagunça na cozinha, Aoi virou-se para Uruha, levemente rubro pela indireta dada pelo amigo, deparando-se com a face escondida do loiro em seu peito. Sorriu, depositando um beijo nos cabelos do outro e o apertando levemente na área do ombro, onde sua mão estava pousada o enlaçando com o braço.

A reação foi de imediata, porém lenta.

Uruha levantou a face levemente, mostrando apenas os olhos, que fitavam sem escrúpulos algum, escondendo as maças do rosto ainda vermelhas graças as dobras exageradas do blusão de Aoi.

-Hun?-ronronou, inclinando-se ainda mais sobre o moreno.

-Olhando você.-a mão livre fora erguida até alcançar o queixo do mais novo , erguendo sua face, podendo finalmente ver a tonalidade rosa que predominava na face de Uruha.-...

-...está me desconsertando, Aoi.-murmurou baixinho, automaticamente se aproximando ainda mais dos lábios de Aoi que, aos olhos de Uruha, lhe eram um pecado tentador.

-São pequenas vinganças pelo que você me faz passar em palco. Acostume-se.-revidou, alternando o olhar entre os olhos naturalmente amendoados do loiro e seus lábios, úmidos após Uruha fazer a graça de lambe-los provocantemente.

-Humm...

O sorriso era de diversas forma interpretado, porém apenas na cabeça de Uruha podia conter o significado mais puro que conseguia. O mais limpo e claro de toda a sua vida.

Estar com Aoi, e poder toca-lo era de diversas forma acolhedor, por mais que não tivesse acontecido o fato mais cedo, estava feliz. Por mais que a situação não fosse tão clara, ainda assim estava feliz.

Quando via o moreno passar, sentia aquele estranho incômodo no estômago, ou quando lhe era direcionado olhares incoerentes, fazendo-o sorrir de volta.

Era apenas isso, que conseguiam trocar quando não havia um instrumento entre ambos. Notou que o diálogo era praticamente dispensável, e os sorrisos e olhares compensavam toda a ausência de palavras.

Aoi traçou a linha dos lábios de Uruha com a língua até o ponto de te-la capturada pelos dentes do loiro. Introduziu a língua à boca deste, colando os lábios lascivamente a medida que moviam as línguas numa dança erótica.

Mordeu, em meio ao beijo, o lábio inferior de Uruha, trocando a cabeça de lado e explorando-o ainda mais, por completo, escutando um gemido abafado quando sua mão percorreu a extensão da perna dele, apertando a parte interna da coxa.

-Aoi...-um novo gemido, agora tentador devido ao som coerente.

-Hn?-continuou os beijos, agora descendo pelo pescoço e mordendo-o, chupando com uma considerável força.

-Ah..!-contorceu-se, apertando o ombro do moreno ao sentir a ardência e a redenção de seu sangue sendo puxado até o pescoço, e só não transpassando a pele porque não havia furo algum, era apenas o que faltava.

-... ahhh... você me marcou...-choramingou, levando a mão até o pescoço assim que lhe fora dado a permissão de se afastar.

Aoi não dera a resposta perante o choramingo do mais novo., estava centrado em fitar o ser que descia as escadas desatentamente. Sério, o seguiu com o olhar.

Reita nem se dera ao trabalho de notar o olhar pesado do moreno sobre sí, estava preocupado demais em tentar arrumar os cabelos bagunçados e puxar a calça que teimava em cair.

Bocejou e passou pela sala, indiferente, murmurando um "bom dia" tão perdido quanto, indo diretamente para a cozinha., parando estático ao ver o baterista de volta à casa.

-Ahn...-arqueou a sobrancelha, encostando-se no batente da enorme porta, deixando o peso do corpo a mercê do ombro.

-Bom dia pra você também, Reita.-riu, terminando de cortar a carne do yakissoba.

-Bom dia...-murmurou, era a única coisa que conseguia, desde muito tempo.

-Como passaram o dia sem mim?-direto, sem encarar o baixista falsamente loiro, sorrindo discretamente.

-Porque o plural?-indagou.

-Resolvi perguntar sobre Ruki também.

-...

Resolveu não perguntar. Estava naturalmente exausto demais para responder a tais coisas.

Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e assim segurou a cabeça com as costas da mão, passando o olhar pela cozinha até a porta para o quintal, suspirando pesadamente.

Aparentemente cansado, logicamente cansado.

Foi então que resolveu novamente se levantar, abrir a geladeira e apanhar a primeira fruta que vira em sua frente. Abocanhou e saiu de lá, ignorando um Kai dando-lhe inúmeras broncas sobre que não deveria comer coisas antes de almoçar devidamente.

Passou reto nos dois pombinhos, que pareciam claramente felizes.

Sentiu inveja, por não estar nem perto desta possibilidade, já os dois, em apenas um dia, se reconciliarem, como se fossem amantes a muito mais tempo.

Na verdade, sua situação estava longe de estar clara.

Seguiu rumo pelas escadas, passou batido pela pequena sala com a grande janela, aproveitando para arrumar a franja no meio do corredor, parando rente á última porta.

Engoliu em seco a saliva, assim como o pedaço de carambola importada, pois era melhor. Dês a pequena cena que fizeram na cozinha, levara Ruki para o quarto e o deixara lá para dormir. Sequer ameaçou tocá-lo com segundas intenções, e só não ficara até tarde o esperando dormir, porque sua própria condição física estava de mal a pior . Agora queria verificar.

Sem permissões, sério, e com a cara amarrada de sempre, abriu a porta, adentrando no quarto e encontrando-o estendido sobre a cama, a coberta jogada para um lado, enquanto ambos os braços envolviam com força um dos travesseiros.

Reita achou, sem maiores detalhes, fofo. O menor parecia no seu melhor sono, depois de tudo.

Caminhou lentamente, dando a volta na cama, e sentou-se no chão, cruzando as pernas e apoiando um dos braços sobre a cama, enquanto o outro braço movia a fruta em direção à boca, degustando-a enquanto o observava.

Hobby estranho, constatou, mas duplamente gostoso.

Riu.

Os lábios do menor estavam desenhados num singelo sorriso, o semblante sereno, perfeitamente infantil e atrativo.

-Não sei em que momento vou ser perdoado... –sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro adormecido, abaixando a cabeça e a apoiando com leveza na cama.-... mas vou ficar te esperando... Takanori.- Sorriu, esquecendo-se que se alimentava, ou que tinha fome.

Ficar ao lado dele, o fazia perder qualquer vontade, e apenas querer estar ali.

Quando ergueu a face, lá estava ele, exatamente a pessoa que lhe invadia a mente com ainda mais freqüência, o encarando sonolento, sereno, constrangido.

As bochechas bem a mostra avermelhadas, e os olhos percorriam cada traço de seu rosto. Reita quase podia jurar que estava rubro, com aquele tipo de olhar tão penetrante, talvez tivesse sido escutado. Talvez não.

Ou quem sabe, não compreendido, mas antes, teria de dar um motivo para estar sentado no chão, apoiado na cama do menor e sussurrando incoerências.

-Saia do chão.-ronronou Ruki, abraçando com mais força o travesseiro e se afastando um pouco, dando o devido espaço.

-...?-Reita ergueu o olhar um pouco mais, tentando desvendar o que era aquele afastamento, e aqueles olhos nublados.

-A cama é mais confortável.-novamente em pequenos murmúrios, escondendo as maçãs do rosto atrás do travesseiro. Escondendo seu constrangimento.

-... posso?-indagou, levantando-se.

-Se me fizer te chamar uma terceira vez, vou te tacar esse travesseiro.-resmungou, fechando a cara e puxando a coberta sobre o corpo, deixando um pedaço grande para Reita.

Um sorriso singelo fez-se nos lábios do mais velho, sentando-se na beirada da cama para, seguidamente, deitar no espaço dado, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, observando atentamente o menor ao lado, que puxava a coberta até a ponta do nariz, igualmente o encarando de soslaio.

-Hum?

-Nada.

-Então porque está me olhando?-levemente rude.

-Uma mania antiga minha.-retrucou, suspirando pesadamente. A atmosfera ainda não estava apropriada.

-Hn...-voltou os olhos para a frente, finalmente soltando a coberta e a repousando sobre o peito, encarando pensativamente o teto.

-O que foi?-indagou, finalmente se ajeitando.

-Nada...-sussurrou, voltando a girar os olhos na direção do mais velho.-Kai chegou?

-Uhun.

-Quando vamos ensaiar?

-Acho que logo. O Show não demora.

-Ahn...-revirou-se, ficando de costas para Reita, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, a atmosfera os engolindo gradativamente, um pouco pesada, mas provavelmente muito menos do que estava antes.

Reita não sabia se agradecia por estarem meio caminho andado, ou simplesmente se amaldiçoava toda a sua vida. Se sentia jogado num mar de situações embaraçosas, e Ruki em cima como um náufrago gritando.

Gritando...

Ainda conseguia sentir o menor recatado e reservado, certeza essa, que fora esquecia apenas ao perceber o menor virar-se para si, sorrindo um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda sim escondendo a face com as cobertas. O que Reita fez questão, automática, de estender a mão e tirar esse empecilho de sua frente, avistando a face do menor com mais facilidade, este, corando.

-Temos ensaio amanhã.-as palavras praticamente foram sussurradas, porém estava mais perdido em observar os traços do rosto do menor do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Temos?-retrucou. A ausência que estivera praticando era tanta que estava completamente fora de órbita.

-Ahan. Me biparam enquanto eu dormia...-resmungou, revirando os olhos e fazendo uma careta.-Mandaram eu avisar todos. Algo deve ter acontecido com o bip de Kai...-comentou, pensativo.

-Algo deve ter acontecido com todos os nossos bips.-brincou, claramente mais a vontade, e distraído o suficiente que mal percebeu quando a mão de Reita lhe tocou a face, instantaneamente o fazendo calar-se.

Estático.

Ruki não conseguia mover-se, e podia jurar que até mesmo sua respiração havia parado.

Não se lembrava em momento algum quando precisara de tanto oxigênio, saindo sôfrego por suas narinas, e voltando por sua boca. Um movimento errado, mas com coerência a todas suas reações assustadas.

Não que estivesse realmente reclamando, mas não estava preparado para agüentar novamente ser tocado por ele. Seus olhos teimavam em marejar.

-Reita...?

-... Ahn, perdão.-abaixou o olhar, recuando os dedos da bochecha esquerda do menor, soltando um longo e pesado suspiro em seguida. Havia ido... longe demais?

-...-e nunca agira tão por impulso como agora. Estendeu suas mãos em direção à de Reita ainda suspensa, a acolhendo entre as suas, trazendo para perto do peito, segurando com firmeza enquanto os olhos se fechavam.

Aquela imagem indefesa, buscando segurança em apenas segurar a mão de Reita, o fez quase tombar para a frente e o trazer para mais perto do próprio corpo. Quando Ruki se tornara tão alheio à tudo, que mal percebera?

Por um bom tempo conseguiu se culpar, mas lembrara-se vagamente do dia em que o menor estava extremamente irritado.

E a vontade de saber lhe subiu à mente, a consciência lhe mandou insistentemente não perguntar.

Os olhos voltaram do desfoque em que sua mente sempre os levava, e abaixou o olhar ao encontro do corpo do mais novo que gradativamente, e com certo receio, se aconchegava. O deixou agir sozinho, tendo em vista que seria melhor ele escolher o que fazer. Quando estava prestes a mergulhar em um novo pensamento aleatório, a respiração de Ruki estava chocando-se com a pele de seu pescoço. Calmo e lentamente.

Sentiu a própria mão solta pelas do outro, que voltar a dormir como antes, agora visivelmente mais calmo, fazendo o interior de Reita sorrir com aquilo.

Com a mão livre, levou-a para trás do menor, o puxando ainda mais perto, encaixando-o ao seu corpo. Perfeitamente.

xxxxxxx

A porta do quarto do vocalista fora aberta com rapidez e velocidade, batendo até mesmo na parede atrás da madeira, quase estourando o pino. O ato fizera praticamente o inquilino cair da cama tamanho o susto.

Ruki não se assustara. Estava tão ocupado em se concentrar no sono ainda pouco perdido, que espreguiçava-se sobre o colchão, amassando e retorcendo todo o lençol, assim como derrubando um travesseiro sem querer no chão.

Murmurando, ronronando, se abraçando a um pedaço da coberta e voltando a fechar os olhos em meio a resmungos.

Reita, que estava praticamente estirado no chão, chacoalhou a cabeça, semi-cerrando os olhos e procurando algo concreto e que o fizesse acreditar que estava onde estava, e como viera parar lá.

Suspirou, levantando-se parcialmente e apoiando-se na beirada da cama, olhando diretamente para a figura de um Kai mal arrumado e aborrecido.

-...- No momento, nenhum motivo lhe viera a cabeça. Tão cedo...

-Reita, como você pôde?!-Indagou, caminhando até a cama do menor e pousando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-...quê...?-com as mechas claras mescladas ainda arrepiadas naturalmente, forçou os olhos a se manterem abertos. A primeira coisa que viera à mente fora o fato de ter se aproximado de Ruki novamente.

-O ensaio.-rosnou o guitarrista moreno na porta, acompanhado de seu travesseiro numa imagem infantil. Os cabelos completamente amassados, as olheiras expostas devido a falta de maquiagem e o olhar praticamente assassino. Odiava ser levantado tão cedo, e tão a força.

-...-o baixista engoliu em seco, mordendo a parte interna do lábio inferior ao lembrar-se realmente que havia esquecido de avisar a todos. Provavelmente ficara tão entretido observando o sono do menor, o jeito como ele escrevia músicas, as conversas aleatórias e, novamente, o convite para dormir junto à ele. Era tentador demais, esquecera de avisar.

-A Van está lá fora nos esperando, Reita!!-berrou novamente Kai, descabelando-se, desesperado, enquanto chacoalhava sem forças o menor, que novamente ronronou, recusando-se à acordar.-Por deus... como vou acordar esse daqui...?-suspirou pesadamente, voltando-se para a porta.-Aoi, já levantou o Uruha??

-Esse daqui serve?-indagou, empurrando a porta levemente e mostrando a figura do loiro de cabelos igualmente abaixados, os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no batente da porta, praticamente abraçado a madeira, buscando algum tipo de sossego.

-Ótimo... ahhhn, vão assim mesmo pra Van!-dito, apontou para que descessem, e antes que repetisse uma nova ordem, os dois guitarristas haviam se arrastado para a Van. O travesseiro de Aoi servindo para ambos ao fundo do automóvel, que novamente voltaram a dormir.

O baterista praticamente se coçava, buscando um jeito de acordar Ruki. Água no rosto provavelmente traria um certo baixinho dos infernos. Gelo, jogar da cama, tirar a roupa ou a coberta traria sérios problemas. Nem chama-lo pelo nome verdadeiro estava dando algum resultado, e Kai podia jurar que sentaria ali mesmo e começaria uma maré de choro.

-Se apresse. Eu dou um jeito no baixinho.-informou Reita, levantando-se e colocando a blusa branca extremamente larga, seguidamente apanhando no armário do menor uma ainda mais larga, de mangas longas e tonalidade clara, vestindo Ruki. O corpo mole de sono facilitando parcialmente ser manipulado.

-Espero os dois na Van. Não demore, pelo amor de Deus!-Saiu correndo pelos corredores, catando papéis e documentos, rumando para fora da casa.

Reita sorriu.

A sua falta de responsabilidade e adoração à imagem do menor havia o levado a afundar a banda lentamente, de uma forma quase inocente. Passou um dos braços abaixo das dobras dos joelhos de Ruki, assim como o segundo braço aconchegava o pescoço, o tirando da cama em questão de segundos.

O trouxe para mais perto do próprio corpo, vendo seu rosto alojar-se no tórax e uma das mãos – que antes estava caída-, pousar-se sobre o tecido da blusa, aninhando-se como um filhote no colo.

Sentiu a face avermelhar enquanto descia as escadas, deparando-se com Kai –as sobrancelhas elevadas-, e passando pela porta, onde o baterista fechara rapidamente, tomando a dianteira em seguida e subindo no co-piloto. Assim, sentou no banco de costas para o motorista e depositou o corpo de Ruki logo no da frente, fechando a porta e balançando a cabeça em sinal de que já estava tudo certo.

Kai quase bateu a cabeça no porta-luvas ao olhar pelo retrovisor a imagem da própria equipe. Os dois guitarristas esparramados nos bancos do fundo, o vocalista em sono profundo e um baixista bobo. Não podia ter escolhido melhor. Mas teve de admitir, do fundo, que era melhor do que a situação de antes. Conseguia até mesmo respirar melhor.

xxxxxxxx

A van não demorou para estacionar numa casa típica da tradição japonesa. Portas de papel de arroz, tablados, tatames, um jardim provavelmente repleto de "Boas Energias",assim como a casa toda.

Do lado de fora uma série de equipamentos, equipes, um ferro infestado de cabides com roupas igualmente tradicionais do país.

Kai sorriu largamente antes de pular do passageiro e rumar para a porta dos amigos, vendo cada integrante ainda muito bem aninhado em seus bancos, dormindo. Chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente enquanto mexia na perna do baixista, o fazendo abrir os olhos.

Moveu a cabeça em direção ao trabalho do dia, e o loiro rapidamente sentou-se, chacoalhando sem forças o vocalista.

-Aoi, Uruha, chegamos!-anunciou na voz mais fina que conseguia, apenas para irritá-los e os fazer levantar.-Ikkeeeee!

-Ahhhhh!-Uruha levantou-se num pulo, pegando o travesseiro e jogando-o em Kai, atingindo-o na face.

-Ah!-Aoi, que até então dormia no mesmo, bateu a cabeça em uma das fivelas dos cintos, fazendo a pior feição mau-humorada.

-...-o loiro maior girou os olhos até chocarem-se com as orbes negras mortalmente o encarando, e saltou do banco, de pijamas, mal arrumado, se jogou da Van, correndo em direção as maquiadoras, que riam da situação.-Vejo vocês mais apresentável depois!-acenou, sentando em uma cadeira.

-... quanta energia...-resmungou Kai, pegando o travesseiro e depositando-o no banco em que Reita ainda estava, inutilmente, tentando acordar Ruki.

Aoi dobrou-se de qualquer forma e saiu do automóvel, em forma de "L", quase se arrastando no chão. Sua preguiça e má vontade de acordar era imensa, ainda mais quando os afazeres não eram premeditados.

Amaldiçoou eternamente o cara com um band-aid na cara por essa.

Arrastou-se até uma das cadeiras e se jogou, pendendo a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, deixando-se ser maquiado e arrumado.

-Ahn...-Ruki sentou-se completamente a contra gosto no banco, esfregando os olhos, cabisbaixo, pensativo. Estava totalmente em alpha, ainda em resultado do dia que havia começado –muito- mais cedo.

-Ruki?-indagou Kai, balançando a mão na frente do rosto do menor, rindo.

-...-parou por um momento, girando os olhos lentamente na direção da mão à sua frente, que logo chocou-se com a imagem de fundo, e tudo ao redor. Certo, abdução?

-Que isso tudo?!

-O ensaio...-avisou Reita, o sorriso forçado, levantando e retirando-se da Van.-Eu te carreguei até a van, você dormiu o caminho todo.

-Ah...-piscou algumas vezes, engolindo as palavras do mais velho. Respirou profundamente, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

-Eu preciso comer...-murmurou. Ah, o mau-humor de Ruki.

-É... café da manhã...-Kai voltou o corpo para trás, passando os olhos por toda aquela bagunça do lado de fora da casa. Demorou um pouco, até sorrir ainda mais largo.

-Montaram uma mesa!-anunciou, apontando uma tenda branca, com várias cadeiras e alguns produtores sentados na mesma, conversando descontraídos.

-Menos mau...-resmungou novamente, ainda respirando em intervalos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos juntas, logo trazendo a franja que teimava em lhe tampar a face para trás

-Eu já vou,podem ir na frente. Só preciso... pensar na trajetória.-completamente sonolento ainda.

Kai riu mais um pouco, antes de se despedir dos dois e igualmente se jogar numa das cadeiras, logo sendo "socorrido" da noite rapidamente dormida.

O vocalista colocava em ordem os pensamentos, as passagens e as cenas. Não que tivesse algo de errado, mas era como ter apenas fechado os olhos em cima da cama, e, de repente, estar jogado em um milharal sem roupas. E foi nesse pensamento que se tateou, constando que estava devidamente vestido.

Suspirou, esfregando uma última vez os olhos e os erguendo, deparando-se com a imagem de Reita apoiado na porta, braços cruzados e fitando os amigos, em particular rindo do guitarrista moreno, que jogara um pote inteiro de pó de arroz em Uruha.

-Reita?-indagou, agora trocando de banco, ficando na porta, olhando-o rir, e não soubera quando, estava igualmente sorrindo, seguindo o olhar do baixista e tapando as risadas com uma das mãos.

-Ah, voltou para a terra?-a pergunta viera sem cinismo, ou coisas ofensivas. O sorriso dado era ainda mais efetivo para Ruki.

-Hai.-riu, ajeitando-se no banco e espreguiçando, esticando os braços.

-Então vamos, meio metro.-afastou-se da porta e ficou a frente do mais novo, o esperando descer.

-Meio metro?-súbito.

-... um metro e meio...?

-... como??

-... um metro e meio e alguns milímetros...?

-Reita!-fechou a cara, ao mesmo tempo em que fizera um bico. Tão infantil.

-Que?-aproximou-se do automóvel novamente, apoiando as mãos nas beiradas.

Não que os argumentos fossem nulos, mas os devaneios do mais novo estavam aumentando, e em grande quantidade. Parecia que todo o acontecimento passado havia se prendido bem lá trás, a ponto de Ruki mal se lembrar.

E isso era, a si próprio, ótimo.

As bochechas, rubras, o condenavam. A aproximação de Reita ainda lhe era em todas as proporções, efetiva. Engoliu a saliva com certa dificuldade, apoiando uma das mãos no banco e inclinando-se muito pouco para trás, deixando com que o baixista se aproximasse ainda mais, quase em cima de seu corpo.

Por um momento a respiração falhou monstruosamente, o forçando a fechar os olhos, mal notando que os lábios eram um convite irresistível aos de Reita, que igualmente se aproximava desse ponto em questão, tocando as almofadas dos lábios de Ruki.

Reita não pretendia, a não ser que visse sinais de que estaria liberado para tocá-lo como queria, e como estava se segurando. Sentiu-o estremesser, aquele pequeno corpo tremer sem ao menos perceber,e deixou-se assim, apenas tocando os lábios nos dele, sentindo a respiração pesada e quente.

Deu um selinho antes de enlaça-lo pela cintura e o puxar para fora da van, o colocando em chão e arrumando as mechas da franja. Sorriu quando ele abrira os olhos lentamente, um pouco confuso, mas claramente mais disperto. Bagunçou-lhe as mechas e afastou-se um pouco, dando espaço para colocar todos aqueles inúmeros pensamentos que tinha mania, em ordem.

-Venha comer, antes que seu mau-humor ataque.-brincou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que o menor se excluía ou resmungava pelos cantos quando ficava sem comer.

-... hai.-ainda meio bobo, em transe, seguiu o baixista.

Passou pelos amigos, que terminavam toda a produção.

Passou o olhar a sua volta e notou cada detalhe: as roupas, o local, a equipe. Lembrava bem os colegas de trabalho da companhia.

Deu de ombros, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto da mesa, fazendo um lanche natural com os frios e, alternadamente, bebendo um suco de maça.

Reita ficou o observando por um tempo.

Cumprimentou os produtores e direcionou-se para a mesa, puxando um frio e tomando em mãos o copo de vitaminas que todos já sabiam que gostava de tomar pela manhã.

O menor deixava sempre o olhar pesado no gramado, pensativo.

Por que Reita não havia o tomado lá, no momento? Por que parecia tão hesitante, e ao mesmo tempo, tão compreensível? E por que a si próprio se sentia tão inseguro? Aquele sentimento o consumindo pouco a pouco, temendo gradativamente ainda mais os resultados, se bem lembrava, todos ilusão.

Por um momento, quase achara que Reita se tornaria mais um dos seus fantasmas do passado.

Suspirou pesadamente, terminando de comer e levantando-se automaticamente, lançando um olhar para Reita, que até então se distraía com uma conversa ou outra, sobre que tipo de novo material devia usar nas próximas criações.

O baixista levantou-se, pedindo licença e seguindo o menor até as cadeiras. Sentou em uma logo ao lado de Uruha, que terminava a produção, enquanto, com o canto dos olhos, viu o menor sentar-se ao seu lado, logo sendo atendido.

O barulho dos outros integrantes começara a ser mais alto, ainda mais quando Uruha soltou uma deliciosa risada, vendo a roupa de Aoi.

O loiro deu uma volta completa no moreno, analisando-o com o costume tradicionalmente oriental masculino, assoviando descaradamente ao puxar a barra do tecido apenas para provoca-lo, tirando de Aoi um resmungo de irritação.

Kai voltou vestido com uma tradicional roupa de patriarca. Camadas de tecidos de seda em tonalidades fortes, que esbanjavam soberania e força, porém teimavam em, alternadamente, lhe escapar dos ombros, sorrindo sem jeito.

-Hummm... acho que o seu é ainda mais interessante, Uru...chan.-brincou Aoi, dobrando-se em dois, mordendo ambos os lábios para, sem sucesso, não rir.

-...-Uruha fechou a cara, virando-a de perfil e deixando a barra do enorme quimono feminino nas tonalidades mais claras do que todos o envolver.

O cabelo preso como as damas das famílias reais, deixando algumas mechas livres para que o vento lhes dessem movimento. Estava, completamente, feminino.

-Fica mais bonito que qualquer mulher.-as brincadeiras não tinham limites, e Aoi só transfigurava mais o rosto para não rir.

-...hunf!

Reita olhou pelo espelho, e rezou para não rir no exato momento em que sua maquiagem era finalizada. Respirou profundamente e levantou-se em um pulo, sendo acompanhado por uma das ajudantes, que logo carregou a roupa escolhida pelo produtor. Um costume dos soldados japoneses, sem muitas peças, pois poderia dificultar seus movimentos, porém boa parte estava ali presente. A parte as coxas e ombros na tonalidade de vermelho.

-Hum... –caminhou até Uruha, sorrindo largo enquanto o analisava, rindo logo em seguida.

-Já chega, okay?-rosnou, ajeitando o quimono para se sentar e descansar.

-... ahn...-Ruki abaixou a cabeça, respirando muitas vezes antes de sair para onde os amigos estavam. Queria sufocar o empresário até ele mudar de cor, ou coloca-lo em cima de um poste, na chuva, com muitos relâmpagos.

Aoi girou a cabeça na direção do menor, e não suportou toda a força que fazia para as risadas não saírem de seu controle. Todos ali estavam de prova quanto a todo seu esforço sobre-humano, tentando todas as vezes manter-se sério e indiferente.

Respirou profundamente, trazendo todo o oxigênio até os pulmões e deixou-se soltar uma enorme e chamativa risada, dobrando-se para a frente e abraçando a própria barriga.

-Damero!-Ruki não conseguia esconder a tonalidade rosa que as bochechas estavam tomando. Era vergonhoso.

Não que nunca tivesse usado algo do naipe, mas daquele jeito estava aos extremos. Uma roupa.. de gueisha.

Cores fortes e pesadas. Muitos fios traçados, fivelas, e seu cabelo estava quase tão lambido que sentia vontade de morder algumas pontas para diminuir o comprimento. Além de terem o clareado ainda mais. Estava tão mais loiro quanto Uruha, e menos que Reita.

Suspirou, procurando com os olhos o empresário que, de trás da mesa do café, acenou para ele, sorrindo largamente.

-...-rosnou, caminhando até os amigos e sentando-se ao lado de Uruha, contando até 10 para não explodir, o que lhe era natural.

-Está... está...-o guitarrista moreno não conseguia completar a frase, ficando imediatamente de costas para não encarar o vocalista e nem o outro guitarrista.

-... Kawaii...-Reita mordeu os lábios e virou a face para rir, logo levando a mão à boca e igualmente virando-se de costas, esforçando-se para não rir.

-... bakas.-Kai caminhou até os dois e estendeu um sorriso amarelo, na tentativa quase desesperada de os acalmar.-Ahn... é... vocês ficaram encantadores.-dizia olhando cada um cuidadosamente, analisando a maquiagem e os cabelos.

-Sabemos que estamos iguais mulheres, Kai. Não precisa confeitar a situação...-sussurrou Uruha, abaixando a cabeça para observar melhor a parra da roupa de seda, sorrindo em seguida, acostumando-se lentamente, como acontecia com todas as roupas que lhe eram direcionadas.

Riram por mais alguns segundos e foram chamados a atenção pelo produtor, que ergueu-se sorrindo largamente e, juntamente do empresário, os chamou para dentro da majestosa casa. Cada membro tinha uma parte da casa especialmente para si, como sempre faziam na maioria dos photoshots.

Ruki movimentava-se com algumas dificuldades, arrastando o enorme quimono pela casa, sempre atrás de todos, e com a péssima mania de manifestar todos os seus pensamentos quando ficava naquele estado em quase alfa.

Suspirou pesadamente, mal percebendo que uma das mãos largara o pedaço de tecido e automaticamente tocara a face direita, tapando um dos olhos que, com o carinho, fechara-se. E os movimentos mal-pensados o distraiam cada vez mais, não notando que ficara em um dos corredores sozinho.

Não importou-se com o fato. Deslizou o olho aberto pelas tábuas bem preservadas do local até um canto onde a porta de papel de arroz dava-lhe claridade, sentando-se na parede oposta, deixando com que as marcas das vigas que seguravam cada pedaço do papel lhe marcar a face devido a sombra que faziam. Distraído.

-Ei, baixinho.-ninguém mais na turma toda o chamava assim. Apenas e unicamente Reita, independente da hora ou situação, dava um jeito de atormenta-lo.

-Se perdeu?-indagou, sentando-se ao lado, indiferente se incomodava ou não.

-Hn... hai.-sorriu praticamente sem forças, ambos os olhos ainda muito bem fixos em algum canto qualquer do cômodo quase escuro.

Deixaram os segundos passarem lentamente. O oxigênio compartido se tornando cada vez mais quente em cada remessa, os levando a crer que as roupas estavam pesando e esquentando gradativamente.

Mais indiferente do que antes, Ruki deixou pender a cabeça para o lado, perdido no seu hobby mais atual e permanente, deixando claro o olhar vazio.

-Ruki.

-Hn...?

-Posso... fazer uma pergunta?-e sua consciência parecia o ensurdecer tamanha a negação à idéia que entalara em sua mente.

-Uhun.-não que estivesse realmente ligado em cada palavra que o baixista falava. Tudo agido por puro impulso.

-...-os olhos, artificialmente azuis, rolaram do tatame muito bem planejado e limpo até as vestes do menor que se arrastavam pelo chão como algas em pleno movimento do oceano meramente raso.

E a medida que se aproximava da face de Ruki, o deixava ainda mais deslumbrante.

-O que você tinha, aquele dia, que estava tão nervoso?-cuspiu praticamente todas as palavras, entaladas a mais de um dia.

-Aquele... dia?-a especificação não estava tão clara assim, mas mesmo assim, Ruki não deixava de fitar seu ponto interessante em algum lugar da porta de papel de arroz.

-... é. Que nós transamos.-preferiu ser direto e não enrolar. No fundo, nem sabia porque exatamente queria saber, mas o incomodava quase monstruosamente esse fato que, após pensar e juntar inúmeras peças, chegara a conclusão que os motivos não eram o trabalho e excesso de cobranças.

-Ah.-no exato momento deixou o olhar pesar, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda parecia tão cético e inatingível quanto antes. Um pouco mais frio, se Reita podia arriscar.

-Por que quer saber...?-suspirou, ajeitando um dos laços vermelhos que insistiam em cair devido o peso do gizo.

-... eu resolvi me preocupar... por motivos... óbvios.-passou a encarar a ponta da própria roupa, que se tornara agora ainda mais interessante.-Então?

-Eu já havia dito... o trabalho.

-... Ruki...

-... hn?

-Não minta para mim.

-Não estou mentindo.

-Mentiu de novo.

-...-agora concentrou-se no que estava fazendo. Mentir se tornara um hábito horrível em seu dia a dia. Mentia e sequer sabia quando, e como.

Não sabia mais o que era verdade em sua vida ou o que era apenas uma farsa para cobrir os pequenos erros.

-... eu estava com problemas. Apenas isso.-suspirou, sentindo o estômago revirar.

-De que tipo?-havia sentido a conversa fluir para rumos mais prósperos, mas ainda sim, menos confortáveis.

-...-desistiu de pensar internamente na situação atual e o que poderia desencadear. Reita estava insistente, tinha de admitir que se pegara inúmeras as vezes pensando.

-Do tipo... que novamente ama... e novamente se perde,e novamente promete... e novamente sofre.-fez uma pausa, mesclando todas as situações que já passara.-É minha rotina de vida, Reita, que me dá tantos ataques... que me adoece... que me frustra.-riu, mas podia julgar-se nervoso.

- Meu quarto tem se tornado um bom refúgio nesses momentos.

Reita sentiu repentinamente uma tontura, seguida de uma pequena dor no lado direito da cabeça, o fazendo levar a mão instantaneamente para a área e massagear, para então voltar a fitar fielmente os olhos enfeitadas pelas lentes completamente mirabolantes do menor.

-Tinha... terminado com alguém...?-e nunca sentira uma frase tão esmaecida quanto aquela.

-Não sei se posso dizer que comecei, para poder terminar.-sorriu, trazendo para perto do peito ambas as pernas, onde as abraçou e deixou a cabeça repousar, finalmente encarando a face do baixista.-Mas me fez pensar... em todos os meus relacionamentos.-a respiração estava falha, mas sentia-se estranhamente a vontade em compartilhar sobre si.

-...?

-Não que eu queira parecer a vítima. Ah... ultimamente eu venho parecendo uma mocinha de filme de terror. Culpo você por alugar apenas isso.-riu, ajeitando-se para abraçar ainda mais fortemente as pernas, que uma das ficara exposta devido o quimono ser aperto.-Já chorei e me senti assustado demais... não acha que eu devia mudar?

-...-Reita podia colocar assinado nos sagrados pergaminhos que tentara falar algo, ou contestá-lo, mas apenas a imagem de vê-lo chorar na cozinha o paralisava completamente.

-Eu sou um homem, não uma mulher. Não que eu esteja sendo machista, de forma alguma. Mas acho que já chorei mais que uma mulher... minha mãe sim, era forte. Até na hora de me colocar pra fora de casa... foi forte...-e lembrando-se do fato, juntando o ponto de vista que vinha criando a sua volta, a voz enfraquecia, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

A dor deixando com que, nem por um segundo, os olhos marejassem.

-Eu devia parar de sonhar que um dia eu possa ser especial. Sei lá. Sabe... se nem para meus pais eu fui de grande importância, o tal amor materno, que dizem ser para sempre. Ou algo parecido... eu não compreendo. Pessimismo talvez. Mas nesse mundo, me diga, quem na primeira oportunidade não pisa no próximo? Um cachê absurdamente alto, e tudo que você precisa, é passar sobre quem ama. Não importa o que aconteça... a vida é assim.-respirou, deixando a cabeça ainda mais folgada no apoio das pernas.-Não vou negar que já pisei uma ou outra vez. E outra... amor não é eterno.

-...!

-...-Ruki levantou o olhar ao escutar o barulho de passos. Provavelmente o empresário dando-se conta tarde demais que perdera dois integrantes.

-Eu não consigo ser especial para ninguém... né, Reita?-levantou-se, cravando na face um sorriso e dando tapas no tecido da roupa apenas para limpar qualquer tipo de poeira ou sujeira.

-Eu acho que não faço idéia de uma boa parte de tudo que falei agora, mas me sinto mais leve. Um pouco vazio... mas esse vazio, meio que me protege.-virou-se para o baixista, vendo a expressão de confusão e desespero –não tão visível-, agora deixando na própria face um sorriso sereno.

-Perdão por parecer tão confuso. Talvez eu apenas tenha medo desse sentimento. E você...-suspirou, preferindo deixar a frase incompleta, assim como o seu raciocínio, que parecia gradativamente parando, deixando novamente o olhar perdido.

Respirou profundamente e deixou apenas o sorriso, encarando Reita logo em seguida com algum olhar que fazia o baixista sentir-se englobado por um tipo de mundo alternativo medonho, congelando ainda mais cada músculo de seu corpo.

Reita queria perguntar o que fora aquilo, ou até mesmo qual o tipo de raciocínio o vocal estava usando.

O que sentia, e por que agora ele estava tão confuso.

Sua cabeça queimava, podia sentir-se levemente febril e zonzo.

Um nó na garganta e uma nostalgia que lhe retirava todas as forças de levantar de onde estava e continuar o dia.

Ruki havia acabado consigo.

Ruki havia o afundado em confusões que mal conseguia descobrir onde estava cada ponta, ou até mesmo qual fora o fundamento de ter desencadeado todas aquelas frases do menor. Ruki era... incompreensível.

Abaixou a cabeça e deixou a franja tapar-lhe metade do rosto, absurdamente afundado em teorias que sozinho havia retirado das frases sem nexo do outro.

A imagem de se ver prometendo que o esperaria,o carinho e o aconchego. Aquele Ruki indefeso meigo que clamava por um abraço que o levaria ao sono mais profundo.

Por um momento, sentiu o próprio peito dobrar e revirar, amassando e repuxando toda e qualquer pele em volta, doendo como nunca doeu.

xxxxxx

N/A: Achei o Ruki muito confuso aqui no final. Mas as ações justificam os meios... ou os meios justificam as ações? o'' AH! Confuso! Mas... comentem! n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

O ensaio saíra como o previsto. Nada profissionalmente errado, apenas o olhar vago em quase todas as fotos do baixista e vocalista. Kai só pôde notar ao término de tudo, quando, como líder, foi conferir o álbum no computador, observando bem e analisando com cuidados o que estava reparando. Deixou o oxigênio lhe sair dos pulmões com força, apoiando a testa na mesa e adivinhando em todas as proporções o porque daquilo. Só não tentou se enforcar porque o guitarrista loiro estava praticamente fazendo-o, pendurado, gritando e urrando para saírem dalí imediatamente.

Uruha estava cansado de carregar o quimono pesado de um lado a outro até quase 2 da manhã. As fotos noturnas eram lindas, mas seu sono mal dormido era quase como o rugido de um leão irritado, que só finalmente sossegara quando encontrara um canto na van, aconchegando-se e chamando o moreno para lhe fazer companhia. Kai agradeceu, de pés juntos, o silêncio. O produtor ainda queria uma seção com o amanhecer. Ato rápido, ás 5 acordaria-os.

-Aoi.-murmurou baixinho, estendendo um braço e envolvendo a nuca do mais velho, que posicionado logo atrás no banco espaçoso, apenas reclamou por ser acordado pela décima vez.

-Hummm...?

-Estava dormindo?-o tom de voz inocente, tentando se desculpar com a nova chamada, virando-se agora de frente, deitados, acariciando a testa e face do moreno.

-O que acha?-retrucou, levemente mau-humorado, sorrindo em seguida.-O que quer agora?

-Hoje a noite... vamos sair?

-... pra onde...?-piscou algumas vezes, bocejando em seguida e deixando a cabeça novamente pesar sobre o travesseiro que trouxera.

-Não sei...

-É a sua cidade. Pense.-riu, mordendo o canto do lábio com o material metálico enquanto os olhos se mantinham constantemente e insistentemente fechados.

-Eu não estou muito bem para pensar... .-riu, se enfiando no vão que as mãos de Aoi, encolhidas sobre o próprio peito, faziam.

-Durma um pouco. Conversamos depois...-as palavras do mais velho agora eram apenas resmungos, quase inaudíveis para Uruha.

-Você é todo gostoso.

-...!?-Aoi abriu os olhos imediatamente, tentando de alguma fórmula recapitular o que havia chegado até seus ouvidos, abaixando o olhar e encarando a cabeleira loira enfurnada contra seu corpo, ainda ronronando e se aconchegando.

-Para dormir. Seu pervertido.-as risadas que vieram a seguir foram involuntárias, que gradativamente foram cansando o mais novo e voltou a calar-se, suspirando pesadamente no final.

-Você exala sexo, Uruha. Praticamente tudo que sai da sua boca, eu vejo um lado maldoso.-retrucou, indiferente, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios e voltando a deitar-se comodamente onde estava.

-Hu, como é, senhor feudal?-Uruha ergueu a cabeça, encarando perfeitamente a face alva de Aoi em contraste ao vidro escurecido do automóvel. Adorava como a sombra se instalava nas partes mais baixas dos olhos maquiados do mais velho, e principalmente como aquele metal em espiral brilhava, chamativo. Era como se apenas aquele pequeno objeto mostrasse toda a perversidade que Aoi carregava em si, e tão bem escondia com alguns sorrisos e sua famosa lerdeza cotidiana.

-Você não estava com sono...?-choramingou, levando um dos braços até acima da cabeça, precisamente sobre a testa, novamente abrindo os olhos, agora um pouco nervoso por ter consciência de que não iria dormir se continuasse com Uruha a seu lado.

-Repita o que disse agora a pouco.-sorriu ainda mais largamente, apoiando o corpo nas mãos, bem posicionadas a cada lado de Aoi.

-O que eu disse agora a pouco...?-bocejou, fechando novamente os olhos, involuntariamente, sentindo o próprio cansaço sobre si o forçando a fazer isso.-Uruha... me deixe dormir, por favor.

-Não consigo, não depois de ouvir o que eu ouvi.

-Ah não...

Não que Aoi tivesse alguma idéia do que aquele homem, completamente vestido de mulher e atiçado poderia fazer. Mas teve uma enorme noção assim que Uruha conseguiu, com os dentes, desfazer o nó que prendia Aoi e uma porção de panos que, aos olhos do guitarrista loiro, seriam seus inimigos por um bom tempo.

O mais velho apoiou-se imediatamente em um dos cotovelos, levando a outra mão em direção as inúmeras golas do quimono, puxando-o com um pouco de força e sentindo resistência. Passou os olhos por todo o corpo de Uruha sobre si, arrastando-se gradativamente para cima com um conjunto pornográfico de língua e chupadas pelo corpo recém descoberto a muito custo.

-O que está fazendo, Uruha...?!-indagou, involuntariamente avermelhando a face, já não fazendo questão de segura-lo pelas golas.

-...-parou por um instante, subindo até encontrar os olhos de Aoi, deixando os lábios pousarem sobre a pele do pescoço e beija-lo com carinho, passando pela curva do pescoço e então pousando sobre os ombros, sentindo a pele sob si arrepiar.-... Obrigado... por ter... me respeitado aquele dia.

-...-os olhos negros que agora a pouco haviam entrado em transe apenas em ter encarado os amendoados de Uruha, rolaram até a superfície visível do mesmo, sorrindo, descendo a mão, que antes havia se prendido as golas, até a cintura do mais novo, abraçando com carinho.-Você precisava disso, não é? De respeito...-sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Uruha. Aoi pôde sentir o corpo do outro tremer e pesar.

-Uhun...

-...-o sorriso de Aoi tornara-se ainda mais sereno, acariciando cada proporção de pele do loiro, que apenas deixava-se entregar ainda mais, pesando e fechando os olhos, mas não se entregando ao sono, Aoi podia sentir essa briga dele.-Eu... Uruha...-o chamou, macio, logo recendo um murmúrio.

-... diga, Aoi...-suspirou, levantando-se e podendo encarar perfeitamente a face enegrecida pelas sombras, do mais velho. Agradeceu por estar tudo meio escuro, pois podia sentir a face queimando.

-... eu amo você.

As palavras saíram sussurradas e significativas. Não sentia indiferença ou aquela frieza constante que Aoi carregava consigo frequentemente. Todo aquele ar reservado e repreensivo parecia ter se dissipado no momento em que Uruha carregou seus olhos na direção do brilho repentino que se formara nas orbes negras, o fazendo arrepiar imediatamente. Era estranho, confessou, sentir-se intimidado. Normalmente era ele quem seduzia e encurralava.

Súbito, o pegou pelo pulso e levantou-o, puxando para fora da Van rapidamente, quase tropeçando no quimono. Na verdade, chegou até mesmo a pisar no tecido. Aoi parecia assustado, segurava com força a parte de baixo das vestimentas devido o ato anterior do mais novo em afrouxa-la. Não conseguia ver a face de Uruha tanto pelo fato de estarei correndo e por, simplesmente, o mais novo fazer questão em tapar a face com a longa franja. Sentiu-se confuso, como sempre ficava em ações e atitudes não premeditadas e mal calculadas. Apenas o seguiu.

Entraram pela parte lateral da casa facilmente, despistando os ali presentes e parando quando, finalmente, avistaram o centro da casa. O jardim, maravilhoso, iluminado apenas pela lua que, no momento, era cheia. Afobado, Aoi virou-se para Uruha num momento de repreensão.

-Uruha, que diabos você...?!

Não tivera tempo de completar a frase. Sentiu as costas baterem com certa força em um dos pilares, seguido de mãos ágeis e apressadas na parte de baixo de seu costume. Congelou. E ainda mal podia ter uma visão melhor da face de Uruha, que fazia tudo sem ao menos lhe direcionar uma palavra.

Sentiu um frio instalar-se por toda sua espinha, e um choque inexplicável na área do quadril. As reações foram tão lógicas quanto qualquer outra, tocando a cabeça ao máximo que podia para trás, agarrando com uma das mãos o pilar, e a outra nos fios claros que insistiam em lhe bloquear a visão de Uruha. Não sabia quando, mas o mais novo estava ainda mais pornográfico.

Uruha deixou os lábios agirem por conta própria, introduzindo o membro do moreno até onde sua garganta suportava, sugando e trazendo consigo toda a pele, onde deixava uma das mãos tomarem conta da base, exercendo pequenos movimentos, deliciando-se com a força a qual Aoi fazia para não gemer. A glande era convidativa, sabia que o escutaria de qualquer forma. E de começo, esse era seu plano. Apenas começo...

Raspou os dentes num segundo ato de sucção, dando total atenções a cabeça do membro, circulando com a língua úmida por toda a porção de pele e músculo, a muito tempo rígido. E ganhara como recompensa o gemido lânguido e rouco do moreno, que a cada segundo se perdia ainda mais na perdição.

Aoi contraio a barriga quando um segundo espasmo lhe viera na região. Estava em choque, e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com a rápida visão que tivera. Abaixou a cabeça podendo ver rapidamente os lábios de Uruha em volta de seu membro, movimentando-se lentamente da forma mais torturante que conhecia. O cenário era lindo, e combinava com todo o ato. E pouco a pouco foi sentindo que poderia tomar a situação em mãos. Breve.

Lentamente, Uruha deixou o membro escorregar pelos lábios e ergueu o olhar, chocando-se com o de Aoi, que finalmente o vira. Tão rubro quanto jamais ficara, e os olhos em um brilho vívido, suplicante. Era tentador e suplicante, a ponto de Aoi não suportar a demora que estava tendo em tomar aquele corpo para si.Traçou uma das mãos até a linha do queixo do mais novo e o puxou, livrando-se ao mesmo tempo de toda a vestimenta, jogando-a e esquecendo na parte do jardim.

O corpo de Uruha bateu contra a parede de madeira e estremeceu apenas em sentir os dedos longos de Aoi lhe tocando a área dos ombros, descendo até o centro do tórax onde puxava todos os tecidos do quimono, levando abaixo toda aquela fronteira. Direcionando os lábios na região do pescoço de Uruha, mordendo e chupando, o escutou gemer baixo, a medida que suas mãos percorriam as curvas do corpo esguio, apertando e arranhando levemente a pele branca. Uruha era completamente liso e macio, como uma pétala de rosa, comparou.

-Ah... Aoi...

A visão foi ainda mais enloquente. Como Uruha conseguia ser tão perfeito, visto de todos os ângulos? O perfil, a face, os olhos levemente mais claros que o normal, dando-lhe o ar misterioso de seus pensamentos. Era praticamente difícil saber o que se passava por sua cabeça em todos os momentos, até abrir a boca e dizer. Boca essa, que não poupou em mordisca-la levemente, sugando o lábio inferior com força ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava ambos os corpos, ereção contra ereção. E novamente o gemido, agora mais desesperado, de Uruha.

Aoi o puxou, afastando o corpo da parede e, sem dificuldades, o colocando deitado sobre o número de tatames. As mechas claras caídas dando maior visão de Aoi sobre a face alva e rubra de Uruha. Os lábios entre abertos e o pedido silencioso. E por alguns segundos, beijando a pele em volta dos mamilos, sentiu medo de o machucar. E Uruha notou a hesitação.

Sorrindo, levou ambas as mãos até a face de Aoi, acariciando as bochechas magras, se esforçando para que os olhos não se fechassem.

-Por favor... Yuu...-depositou alguns beijos no canto dos lábios de Aoi, sussurrando rouco e limitado ao ouvido dele, que estremeceu.

A saliva descera sôfrega a medida que os olhos de Aoi percorriam novamente cada parte do corpo de Uruha, descendo as mãos pelo caminho visto, até o membro onde, uma última vez, o masturbou sem forças, apenas para o escutar implorar uma segunda vez e gemer muito baixo seu verdadeiro nome, que sempre o excitava nessa sonoridade de voz.

-Peça de novo...-sussurrou o moreno, levando um dos dígitos até a boca, umedecendo e circulando a entrada do mais novo.

-... Yuu... –arqueou as costas assim que sentiu-se ser pressionado.-... Por favor... Ah!

O sorriso que brincava nos lábios de Aoi, se visto por outros, podia ser dito como maníaco, ou até pior. Mas a pura satisfação de ver Uruha, Kouyou Takashima, rendido apenas para si, era simplesmente inesquecível.

Investiu com força, numa única estocada seca e rápida até o fundo do corpo do loiro, tirando do mesmo uma expressão dolorida e um grito de prazer. As mãos de Uruha rapidamente correram pelos braços do moreno, apertando com força, contraindo os múos de Uruha rapidamente correram pelos braços do moreno, apertando com força, contraindo os mto baixo seu verdadeiro nome.sculos, podendo sentir perfeitamente toda a extensão que seu corpo era invadido.

As mãos do moreno seguravam fortemente as pernas do mais novo, mais precisamente na área das coxas, apertando a pele e marcando um pouco, sentindo a maciêz que era tocar Uruha. E por alguns segundos, sentiu vontade de marcar para sempre, como uma demonstração lógica de que, aquele corpo, o pertencia. Conseguia ser extremamente possessivo as vezes, por mais que não demonstrasse.

Uruha cobria parte do rosto com uma das mãos, esfregando-a levemente até a boca, onde engolia um dos próprios dedos, chupando pornograficamente. Isso fazia e instigava o mais velho a apenas continuar as estocadas cada vez mais compassadas, aumentando com o decorrer do prazer que sentia.

E isso estava levando Uruha, gradativamente, a loucura. Pressionava ambos os dentes e os deixavam a mostra, enquanto suas mãos agora percorriam o tatame abaixo de seu corpo, os tirando de posição e puxando, arranhando com a pouca unha ao mesmo tempo que o próprio corpo se atritava com o material. Estava a gritos, esquecendo-se completamente onde estava.

Um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se nos lábios úmidos e inchados do moreno. O som lhe agradava, ainda mais com a sincronização do próprio corpo colidindo com as coxas do loiro aos berros dele, era fantástico. Arriscou um novo movimento, apertando com mais força a coxa direita do outro e puxando com mais força ainda, o colocando de lado.

-AH! AAAHH!!-a surpresa havia sido enorme. A posição em que estava era totalmente nova, e sentia o membro de Aoi quase lhe deformar por dentro. A dor da posição era tão clara quanto antes.-AOI!

-Ah... você é meu... eu faço o que quiser com você...

Uruha quase quis arrancar um pedaço do chão para atira-lo na cabeça do moreno. Vontade não lhe faltava, mas as investidas chegaram até mesmo a derrubá-lo. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás enquanto se apoiava com o cotovelo. Estava literalmente louco fazendo daquele jeito, e ainda gostando. Aoi sabia o que fazia, e como fazia. Voltou a abaixar a cabeça, os olhos bem cerrados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, gemendo abafado e tão sôfrego quanto antes.

Aoi sentiu-se drasticamente perto do orgasmo, deu mais algumas investidas e preparou-se para sair do corpo do mais novo. Pendeu-se para a frente, apoiando ambos os braços no chão e a cada lado do corpo dele, apenas sentindo os braços presos pelas mãos de Uruha.

-Dentro de mim...-suspirou, gemendo ao final da frase.

Era incrível como Uruha conseguia ser, além dos limites, sexy. Aoi não aguentaria mais suportar o clímax naquela proporção em que estava. Investiu mais uma vez, colocando-se totalmente para dentro do corpo do mais novo, tocando-o à prostata, onde escutou o grito sucumbido ao gemido mais alto de sua vida. Espeliu todo seu sêmem no interior do corpo do loiro, o que resultara no orgasmo do mesmo e a torção em arco das costas de Uruha, agarrando-se aos de Aoi e o abraçando tão forte como nunca.

As respirações pareciam não querer se compassar tão facilmente. Ambos os peitos subiam e desciam rapidamente, resultando nos dois corpos caídos no tatame. Uruha sobre Aoi, enquanto este acariciava as mechas claras do mais novo. Não se lembrava de um momento tão bom como este, ou um sentimento tão recíproco como agora.

-... Eu também... te amo.

xxxxxxxx

Ruki revirou-se mais uma vez na cadeira, olhando o relógio e o empresário conversando com Kai. Agradeceu pela porção de panos ser realmente grande e sua traseira não latejar. Constatou que estava naquilo mais de uma hora, e que, logo, piraria se não descansasse um segundo que fosse. Resolveu, então, debruçar-se sobre a mesa da maquiagem, mas seus olhos não se fecharam. Pelo contrário, pregaram-se ainda mais na figura abandonada do baixista encostado em uma das vigas de madeira fora da casa. Ainda estava desolado e aéreo. Provavelmente preso em pensamentos absortos e sem fim algum. Mas seu próprio olhar era vazio, e gradativamente, indiferente.

-...-os olhos pesaram em direção ao chão. Incrível como, por mais vazio que estivesse, conseguia sentir um grau de amargura inexplicável. Suspirou, apanhando de cima da mesa o celular que teimava em tocar.-Moshi... moshi...?

_-Takanori?_

-Hai. Quem é?-a falta de vontade quase o fazia ser mau educado.

_-Como tem passado? Ah, eu estou de férias da banda, e estava pensando...-_a voz não soava simpática, nem mesmo agradava à Ruki, que quase o cortara para fazer novamente a mesma pergunta._-Em passar ae para conversar um pouco, tipo, dois dias.-_fizera uma pausa, dando uma risadinha.-_Quero ver o Aoi-san também. O Reita-kun... todos vocês, claro!-_fez uma nova pausa, pigarreando.-_Ah sim! Aqui é o Yune, lembra?? Bem, estou de partida pela manhã. Não precisa mandar endereço, já conversei com o empresário de vocês e ele me autorizou. Legal não? Te vejo hoje à tarde!_

O vocalista não se lembrava da última vez que ganhara uma surpresa. E nessa proporção, fizera até mesmo uma veia saltar na testa. Como o empresário autorizava algo assim, tão facilmente, ainda mais no meio de uma complicada apresentação?! Queria esfolar não só ele, como também o ex-baterista. Tudo isso era sina, para deixa-lo ainda mais a beira da loucura.

Antes de sair chutando a grama, deixou cair um frasco de colônia no chão, quebrando-o em todos os pedaços possíveis... sem nem perceber.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Desculpem a demora! (xD) Digamos assim que eu seja realmente zicada, e ficar quase (quase?) mais de 1 mês sem internet, me deixou desorientada. Eu acabei adotando mais a Primeira Pessoa para escrever fanfics, daí, na hora de voltar pra escrever a First Love, eu emperrei. Por isso, a demora com caps. continua...

Dou graças a deus pela Kodo (Van amor! 8D) ter vindo pra minha cidade e ter discutido um pouco comigo sobre a fanfic, né... antes eu estava ainda mais perdida (--').

De qualquer forma, desculpa o transtorno (e os picos de loucura nesse cap.) na fic.

Boa Leitura. (n.n)

xxx

Capítulo 13: Yune.

-Ruki, que cara é essa?-Uruha direcionou-se ao menor, rindo de canto ao notá-lo ainda mais aborrecido, mesmo que estivessem finalmente em casa.

-Nada..-murmurou jogando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas.

Se notasse um aborrecimento sério, Uruha não teria tido um de seus acessos compulsivos, quase dobrando-se em dois. Aquela cara emburrada do menor, igual a de uma criança quando não ganha o que quer, era hilária. Mas não podia deixar de se preocupar.

Respirou fundo e conteve todas as demais risadas pousando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do menor e bagunçando-lhe as mechas, agora mais claras.

-Tá, me diz, o que te aborrece desde que voltamos do ensaio?-respirou e sentou-se no chão, ao lado do sofá em que Ruki estava.

-...-mordeu ambos os lábios internamente, dobrando-os e respirando fortemente. Sequer sabia porque estava tão emputecido e fora de si, mas o simples fato de que... - ... Yune vem nos visitar daqui a pouco.-resmungou, virando a cara e cruzando os braços.

-...-o guitarrista parou por alguns instantes, piscando algumas vezes e mantendo-se estático.- ... ahn, agora você pode me falar a verdade, tá?-sorriu, ignorando a última informação.

-Não é mentira!-bufou.-Yune me ligou de MADRUGADA, me informando que passaria dois dias conosco.- O menor sentou-se corretamente no sofá, olhando quase mortalmente para Uruha, como se quisesse jogar toda a culpa no mais velho.

-... KAAAAAAAAAAAI!

A voz de Uruha nunca soara tão grossa e alta como agora, assustando não só a quem era chamado, como a casa toda. Aos tropeços, o baterista se arrastou do quarto em que estava até a sala, quase caindo nas escadas. Parou com as mãos fixas no corrimão e encarou os dois loiros no cômodo, o olhando ainda mais mortalmente, buscando respostas para o evento que estava prestes a ocorrer.

-O que foi?? Porque esse escândalo??-respirava pesadamente, aliviado por não ser mais uma das continuações das brigas da casa.

-Se explique!-Uruha pegou, de reflexo, o pulso de Ruki e o chacoalhou.

-... é o braço do Ruki... alguma dúvida?-a cara de descaso era enorme.

-Uruha... -rosnou o menor, olhando-o.

-... ahn! É...-Uruha sorriu sem jeito e voltou o olhar para o celular do menor caído logo ao lado. Pegou o objeto e o levantou bem alto, concluindo estar certo agora.-Se explique! Porque o Yune ligou pro Ruki de madrugada, falando que viria nos visitar??

Kai colocou-se pensativo, buscando profundamente uma desculpa que viesse a calhar.

Havia esquecido de avisar os amigos de que Yune viria os visitar por alguns dias. Toda aquela correria de arrumar e levar os equipamentos para a área do show havia o sobrecarregado, por fim, esquecera.

-Bom... eu... ahn...-largou os ombros, sorrindo sem graça.-Eu esqueci de avisar. Hehe...

O guitarrista loiro agarrou uma das almofadas que havia no sofá e a lançou em direção ao baterista, o acertando na cara. Bufou e resmungou mais algumas palavras e direcionou-se até a cozinha, ainda em xingos. Kai não conseguia conter as risadas da reação de cada um, sabia que não era raiva o que os dois continham apenas rancor de Yune tê-los abandonado no ramo musical.

Bocejou, passando pela sala e bagunçando os fios claros do menor. Teria de preparar algo logo, já que não demoraria para o ex-baterista chegar, e logo cada membro da banda estar devidamente desperto.

-Ahn, ohayo.

A voz praticamente apagada e manhosa vinha dos lábios do moreno mais velho, esfregando um dos olhos e trançando as pernas enquanto andava até a sala, quase em uma missão impossível. Olhou para o menor aborrecido deitado sobre um dos sofás e sorriu. Mal ele notara que seus cabelos totalmente desarrumados o denunciavam, ganhando um olhar cúmplice do baterista parado no batente da porta que ligava a sala à cozinha.

-Bom Dia, seu hentai.-sonorizou Kai, alargando consideravelmente o sorriso.

-...!!-Uruha, que buscava algo no armário, puxou a primeira caixa em frente à face e caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e se escondendo.-Aoi seu idiota...

-Ahn...?-piscou algumas vezes, tentando calcular o que acontecia. Ergueu as mãos até os cabelos, notando-os totalmente desalinhados. Deslizou-as pela face, fazendo uma careta de dor ao pousa-las na área do pescoço. Riu baixinho, voltando a caminhar até a cozinha e sentar-se de frente para o loiro.-Você me marcou todo.-resmungou, rindo ao final da frase.

-...! Aoi!-o mais novo não sabia onde enfiar a cara, tamanha a vergonha que estava passando.

-Uh, vocês dois, cheios de energia logo cedo!-Kai voltou-se para o fogão, rindo.

-Não chegamos a dormir...

-Aoi!!

-Não é, Uru-baby?

-...ahhhhh! Damero, seu hentai!

-Hn, quem gritou por mais ontem?

-Oh, ele implora por mais??-o baterista se aproximou, apoiando as mãos na mesa, juntas, olhando atentamente o mais velho.

-...

-Ahn, sim.-Aoi depositou o cotovelo na mesa, e então apoiou a cabeça na palma da mão.-E cavalga muito bem, hn...

-...

-Mesmo??-Kai virou-se para Uruha.-Incrível! Você chegou a fazer equitação??

-...

-O rosto dele quando chega no ápice... hn... mesmo que não escutaram meu nome?-o moreno piscou algumas vezes, inocentemente.

-...

-Ahn, não... digo, eu dormi logo que cheguei. As vezes...

-Ah, então era o Uruha?-Ruki se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Aoi, oposto à Kai, e alargou o sorriso.

-...

-Pois é, pois é...-Aoi virou-se para trás, deparando-se com a figura mal arrumada e recém acordada de Reita, arrastando-se até a geladeira.-Hn, Bom Dia, Reita.

-Bom Dia...

Reita ignorou os demais cumprimentos, pegando algo na geladeira e sentando-se ao lado de Uruha e Kai. Cabisbaixo e concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos a ponto de mal escutar a confusão entre Aoi e Uruha, a ponto de não escutar as risadas escandalosas de cada um.

Silêncio absoluto. Bem como o que o menor deles praticava.

Suspirou profundamente, ingerindo o líquido amargo para dentro de seu corpo e pondo a mão livre sobre a mesa, apertando o objeto sem força alguma. Aquela rotina nostálgica estava voltando novamente, e agora mal conseguia compreender porquê. Pousou o copo sobre a mesa e olhou em volta.

Parecia magnético e impossível não encarar Ruki.

Tentava buscar uma resposta para aquilo, sinceramente, não conseguia engolir as palavras ditas pelo menor naquela noite de ensaios fotográficos.

-Nossa, a campainha!!-Kai se exaltou, pulando da cadeira e correndo rapidamente no fogão e fechando a panela, que teimava em ferver. Abaixou o fogo e rumou rapidamente para a porta principal, deixando os outros quatro se encarando.

-... estamos esperando visita?-indagou Reita, encarando fixamente o moreno, que era imediatamente agarrado por Uruha, a qual o abraçava por trás, afundando sua cabeça no tórax.-... hein...?

-É, estamos.-emburrou o loiro mais alto, apertando com ainda mais força a cabeça de Aoi contra si.

-... o que está tentando, Uruha...?-Reita apontou a situação, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver Aoi quase sufocado.

-Oras! Protegendo o que é meu!

-... mesmo é? Quanta dedicação.-voltou a apoiar a cabeça na palma da mão ao notar a tentativa de Ruki em falar. Preferiu desviar o olhar e encarar fixamente o copo ainda preenchido por suco.

Escutaram uma pequena exaltação vinda da sala, que se estendia por cumprimentos e algo indo de encontro ao chão. A movimentação não demorou para se aproximar da cozinha, a qual se encontrava o resto dos membros.

-Woa, minna!

-... Yune?!?!-Aoi virou-se bruscamente para a porta, arregalando os olhos e começando a rir logo em seguida.

Yune era amigo direto do guitarrista, a qual recebera o convite instantâneo de se juntar à banda. Portanto, a integração de ambos viera junta.

,A aparência não enganava Aoi, que levantou-se no mesmo instante e direcionou-se até o amigo agora moreno, cabelos médios e bem repicados, uma franja sobre o olho esquerdo.

Uruha respirou, aproveitando o momento para se controlar e sorrir da forma que melhor sabia. Não havia escolhas, a não ser tratar bem o ex-membro por dois dias, e mal sabia porquê tanta aversão.

-Hn, Yuu-chan, você andou emagrecendo é?-indagou, puxando a blusa do mais velho e lhe alisando a barriga.-Ah, até tirou o piercing!-e conforme falava, deslizava o indicador pela pele alva do moreno.

-Arg...-e como um disparo, Uruha lembrara-se da aversão.

xxxxx

Faltavam alguns dias para que a apresentação em Kanagawa fosse feita, e Reita não se sentia bem o suficiente para tocar. Assim como não conseguia dormir, rolando e desarrumando a cama durante todas as horas da madrugada. Quando deu por si, estava em pé, de frente para a mesinha, encarando o relógio que marcava as quase quatro da manhã.

Suspirou, não teria sucesso em dormir agora, percorreu com os olhos algum casaco que fosse consideravelmente grosso para passar a madrugada na varanda observando a enorme árvore no escuro, e provavelmente encarando a janela do vocalista. Toda aquela conversa não estava descendo por sua garganta, nem que a socasse inúmeras vezes.

Se agasalhou e desceu as escadas mal conseguia ver diante de seus olhos, pois evitara ascender a luz na casa. Passou pela sala e cozinha, parando com a mão sobre a maçaneta. Congelou, por algum momento.

-Também tem insônia?

-...?-virou-se lentamente, conforme seu cansaço ainda permitia.-Yune?-parou, encostando-se na porta a qual tinha idéia em abrir, e suspirou.-É... quando estou perturbado. E você? Achou a cama diferente?-riu, cruzando os braços.

-Pois é.-bocejou, deitando a testa na mesa e acenando com a mão para o baixista.-Sinto uma carga pesada quando ando pela casa. Ahhhnnn, isso me desgasta.-murmurou, calmo e lentamente, quase parando de falar.

-...-Reita deu de ombros, fechando agora o agasalho até o pescoço.-Continua maluco...

-Nada. E eu errei?-debruçou-se sobre a mesa, quase abraçando a mesma.-Tá friozinho, né?-voltou a sentar-se corretamente, cruzando braços e pernas. Como se tomasse uma segunda personalidade.-Achei estranho o empresário de vocês deixar eu vir com tanta facilidade.

-... Yune, porquê veio nos visitar?

-...-o moreno encarou fixamente o brilho que o olho de Reita emanava.-Eu...-pigarreou, levantando-se e puxando algo do bolso.-... simplesmente...-ergueu o objeto até a face do loiro, seriamente.-... não tinha nada pra fazer. Olhe a agenda!-sorriu largo, apontando, no escuro, as folhas em branco.

-...

-AIE REITAAAAAAA!!! AHHH ME SOLTA!! ME SOLTA!! AHHHH!

-Maldito comediante...-rosnou, apertando ainda mais as mãos contra as têmporas do moreno.

-Buaa, Reitaaaa!-se encolheu, tentando se soltar do outro.

-Não me assuste mais, palerma! ... Ai!-Reita se encolheu, massageando a parte de trás da cabeça.

-Então... como eu estava falando.-Yune caminhou até a cadeira a qual ocupava antes, voltando a cruzar as pernas. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas costas da mão, sorrindo.-Senti saudades. E queria conhecer o Kai-kun, né? Ele é realmente muito simpático, e bom no que faz!

-Maldito... pare com essas personalidades.-resmungou, levantando-se e pegando na geladeira uma garrafa de sua bebida preferida. Depois apanhou nos armários dois copos e entregou um cheio para Yune.-Hnm... sim, o Kai sabe o que faz.-tomou alguns goles, suspirando.-Exceto que ele esquece muito as coisas.

-Pessoa interessante.-comentou, tomando alguns goles e voltando a encarar o loiro.-E como está o pequeno da casa? Não abriu a boca em momento algum na minha presença.

-Caducando.-retrucou rapidamente, achando que a conversa pararia logo no seu próprio remorso.-E vocês são quase do mesmo tamanho...

-Uh...-sorriu, voltando a debruçar-se sobre a mesa, sorrindo largamente.-Não vá me dizer que vocês...

-Nó-nós o que??-engasgou, empurrando um pouco a cadeira para trás.

-... que vocês brigaram, oras.-piscou algumas vezes, inocentemente.

-...

-Vocês vivem juntos. Brigar não seria estranho, sabe?-e, assim, voltou a sentar-se educadamente sobre a cadeira, apreciando a bebida por mais um tempo.

-... você me desgasta, sabia...?-choramingou, esfregando uma das mãos na cara, até puxar toda a longa franja lateral para trás.

-Hehe... então, eu acho que vou subir e tentar dormir.-dito, levantou-se calmamente, indo em direção da sala, acenando para o baixista.

O loiro apenas abaixou a cabeça, vencido, e acenou para Yune, que subia as escadas calmamente, quase se arrastando. Assim que o viu fora de alcance visual, voltou a se concentrar nos problemas atuais que lhe invadiam a mente a cada novo segundo. Era ainda mais desgastante que suportar o ex-baterista.

Resolveu então tomar o rumo que lhe era planejado antes de ter toda aquela conversa. Ergueu-se e depositou ambos os copos sobre a pia, caminhando até a porta que dava para o enorme quintal natural daquela casa a qual estava enfurnado e hospedado a mais de uma semana.

Sentiu o vento frio da madrugada lhe atingir a face, a qual não tinha nenhum tipo de proteção contra aquela brisa. Ignorou que aquilo poderia o adoecer, e voltou a caminhar em direção à árvore, que em meio a tanta escuridão, se tornava uma imagem medonha e insegura. E novamente ignorou essa sensação.

Buscou alguma raiz consideravelmente grande para que se sentasse com o tato. Sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, achando assim um apoio para os braços levemente caídos para a frente. Conseguia ver, daquele ângulo, a sacada do mais novo acesa. Provavelmente estaria trabalhando, compondo mais alguma música sobre o que estava passando.

Deixou o corpo pesar na direção da árvore, encostando-se ali e fitando com pesar aquela luz. Perdido e reconhecidamente iludido com cada momento que achara estar colocando no lugar, tão fora de órbita que o som de passos não lhe atingira os ouvidos. Pendeu a cabeça um pouco mais para trás, a confortando nas cascas soltas da árvore.

-... Ahn... oi.

Espantou-se. Por meio de toda a escuridão, tentou buscar alguma imagem reconhecível, além da voz, na pessoa atrás de si. Sabia bem quem era, e por tanto tempo sentira falta da troca de palavras tão trivial. Tão boba, tão necessária.

De qualquer forma, Ruki ainda era seu amigo certo...?

-Oi...-murmurou, retomando a pose e encostando-se novamente na árvore.

-... está frio aqui fora. Melhor entrar...-o tom de voz era igualmente baixo, porém sem emoção alguma.

-Por enquanto, aqui está bom.-tentou parecer indiferente, mas o gesto de sentar-se ereto e abaixar a cabeça o entregou.

Por parte de Ruki, tudo ainda parecia confuso e fora do padrão. De alguma forma, não conseguia aceitar o tipo de relacionamento que entregara naquela noite com Reita, ou até os tipos de conflitos que estivera passando desde então.

Conseguiria negar com tanto afinco cada lágrima que derrubou todo esse tempo?

-...

-... melhor você entrar.-o olhar de Ruki tornou-se esperançoso. Provavelmente algum tipo de demonstração de preocupação o tivesse feito despertar dos próprios pensamentos.-Não queremos um vocalista rouco, certo?

-... ahn... –abaixou a cabeça, confirmando num movimento cego a frase.- É... tem razão.

O menor parecia ter plantado por alguns segundos os próprios pés na grama próxima a árvore, apenas olhando fixamente para o pouco reflexo do mais velho que tinha direito devido a pouca luz.

-Eu...

-Boa noite... Ruki.

-... boa noite.

xxxxxxx

O loiro tentou da forma mais desajeitada retirar o lençol de cima de si, estava quase numa missão tão impossível que sentia vontade de derrubar o moreno ao seu lado para conseguir se desenrolar de tal árdua tarefa.

-AH! AOI LEVANTA!-grunhiu enquanto, em meio a tantos gestos, derrubava os travesseiros.

-...-o moreno sequer se mexia, ou então dava sinal de que estava vivo. Mantinha-se agarrado fortemente a um travesseiro e Uruha podia jurar que o brilho perto dos lábios do moreno não era a jóia.

-... ew... você ta babando?-indagou mais para si mesmo do que ao outro.

-...

-...-Uruha arqueou uma sobrancelha, entrando embaixo das cobertas e deslizando para perto do outro guitarrista, subindo em cima e lhe mordendo o músculo da bunda com certa força.-ACORDA PORRA!

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

A cena, provavelmente, não poderia ser mais bizarra. No impulso, Aoi virou-se para o lado tão bruscamente que jogou Uruha e todas as cobertas para o chão, enquanto se rastejava pela cama tentando amenizar a dor local que sentia.

-Por Deus Uruha! Porque me mordeu?!-berrava, lacrimejando os olhos e massageando a área.

-Porque eu queria sair da cama... e você tinha me prendido... –murmurava, completamente do avesso. Mal conseguia segurar as risadas iniciais.

-Arg...-nunca havia acordado de bom humor antes. Não seria agora que tudo mudaria.

-Hehe.-arrumou-se como podia e sentou-se na cama, voltando a deitar-se novamente e espreguiçar, tomando toda a proporção que podia.

-Vou tomar um banho.-resmungou o moreno saindo do quarto.

Uruha não tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Aquele mal-humor costumeiro do mais velho já fazia parte de seu dia-a-dia, e Yune sequer parecia uma grande ameaça. Até haviam assistido TV na companhia um do outro!

Fitou por longos segundos o teto do quarto, se prendeu em pensamentos com o vocalista, tentando imaginar o que havia se passado pela cabeça dele, e o que ainda passava.

Chegou a pensar no erro do passado, no que, em parte, havia proporcionado ao menor. E na vergonha imensa que sentira ao ver tudo decair como uma avalanche.

Virou de bruços, apoiando a cabeça nos braços e encarando agora a porta. Mal havia notado no tempo que levara afundando-se em pensamentos, observando sem perceber a imagem de Aoi parado a sua frente, toalha na cintura, mãos cruzadas sobre o tórax nu.

-...

-Tá olhando o que?-Aoi o encarou fixamente, rindo com o canto dos lábios.

-... Ah.. é...-piscou algumas vezes.-... toalha bonitinha.-comentou, apontando o ursinho na borda.

-...

-Algum tipo de fetiche?-indagou, alargando o sorriso e sentando-se de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

-... claro que não!-caminhou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, secando os cabelos sem ao menos notar o que o loiro fazia.

-O Show vai ser depois de amanhã né?-brincava com as mechas dos próprios cabelos, levantando-se e fuçando na gaveta do armário.

-Isso.-pendurou a toalha sobre os ombros, tentando dar alguma forma descente aos cabelos.

-Vamos ensaiar hoje??-animou-se enquanto puxava a cadeira da escrivaninha e colocava as roupas a qual usaria. Fez uma cara feia ao notar a manga de uma das jaquetas amarrotada.

-Isso, isso.-afirmando, deitou-se na cama, remexendo-se um pouco do lado a qual Uruha havia adormecido.-...?

-Finalmente! Um ensaio antes de um show é meio estranho, mas...-respirou, revirando os olhos e encarando fixamente a roupa.-Se foi marcado assim, né?

-...-na altura da situação, Aoi dava mais atenção ao conjunto de pilhas que retirava de dentro da fronha do travesseiro do loiro, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ignorou a presença quase alheia do outro, encarando o conjunto de cargas, simultaneamente alternando o olhar entre o que tinha em mãos e o loiro arrumando as roupas sobre a cadeira.

-Pra que pilhas no travesseiro?-indagou, escutando um silêncio quase mortal no quarto.

-...

-... algum fetiche?-a brincadeira lhe fora indispensável, vendo o mais novo corar.

-Claro que NÃO!-levantou-se, ficando de frente para o moreno.-Ahn, isso ai é do... do meu Game Boy!

-Mesmo?-voltou a analisar novamente as cargas, sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto.-Então porque não estão dentro do Game Boy?

-... porque... eu esqueci?-se defendeu novamente, tratando de ignorar o moreno e a colocar alguma roupa descente.

-Ahn...-Aoi arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando a história relevante e que jamais desceria pela garganta. Por instinto, imaginou que pessoas normalmente têm a mania de colocar coisas embaixo dos colchões. E pensando nisso, colocou-se ao lado da cama, averiguando o que havia pensado.

Não que houvesse um momento de choque, mas o fato de ter achado um consolo embaixo do colchão de Uruha lhe tirava da superfície da Terra, imaginando se era o momento certo para trazer a tona seu bom humor nada característico da manhã, ou simplesmente ignoraria o fato.

Respirou.

-Uruha, por céus, pra que isso??-retirou o que havia encontrado de seu refúgio, vendo a expressão abismada de Uruha.

-...!!! Aoi seu pervertido, solta isso!!

-Ah!-desviou de um possível murro no braço, subindo em cima da cama e trocando de lado com o loiro, que estava incrivelmente vermelho e desconsertado no momento.-Isso sim é um fetiche!

-Larga isso Aoi!!-Uruha acabou por subir na cama, levemente atordoado, tentando alcançar com alguma precisão o que Aoi carregava em mãos.

-Pra quê? Está divertido.-dizia desviando-se do mais novo de todas as formas possíveis, até o ponto que o mesmo fora ao colchão num deslize característico.-...?

Aoi virou-se na direção da cama, arqueando uma sobrancelha e tentando descobrir o que cada bagunça em cima do móvel significava. Respirou, ação que fazia antes de tentar se recompor. Com algum sucesso, aproximou-se de cautela por trás do mais novo, encaixando o quadril perfeitamente na traseira de Uruha, escutando-o silenciar as respirações pesadas no segundo seguinte.

-Não vai mais precisar disso.-murmurou próximo a nuca do loiro, vendo o mesmo relaxar os pulmões e soltar todo o ar num único gemido pornográfico.

-... aquilo...

-Eu sei o que é aquilo.-Uruha não poderia perceber, mas o sorriso de Aoi era gradativamente mais maníaco conforme idéias mirabolantes lhe invadiam a mente.-E sei pra que serve.

-...

O mais velho tratou de pressionar com mais força o corpo contra Uruha, escutando-o gemer baixo com o ato e empurrar-se contra si. Sorriu vitorioso com os resultados, deslizando uma das mãos até os fios claros na nuca do mais novo, escutando-o novamente gemer.

-Aoi...

-...Hn?

-... me mostre que você é melhor...

xxxxx

Kai passava correndo pelos corredores da casa, arrastando coisas, principalmente papéis, e aleatoriamente tinha a ajuda de Yune –este que se divertia, na maioria das vezes-.

O show estava todo corretamente organizado, e o ensaio ocorreria logo. E Kai sentia que terminaria no segundo seguinte, se aquela atmosfera continuasse por muito tempo.

O baterista caminhou até o sofá, jogando-se pesadamente no mesmo e encarando rapidamente a presença de Yune em pé a sua frente, as mãos na cintura e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ahn! Que dia.-suspirou o mais novo, puxando as mechas da franja para trás, segurando-as na metade da cabeça.

-Você trabalha arduamente, Kai-kun.-admirou Yune, sentando-se na poltrona a frente, mantendo o sorriso conservador.

-Ah... obrigado.-levemente sem graça, tratou de deixar a face um pouco fora do alcance dos olhos do outro.-É... você vai poder ir no show da cidade?

-Hn, eu acho que vou conseguir enrolar o meu empresário! Estava interessado em assistir vocês! Mesmo!

-Isso me deixa feliz, Yune-san!

-Pode falar só Yune, Kai-kun.

-Yune...kun-estava embaraçado.

-... hahahaha! Pode ser Yune-kun, se está difícil pra você... hahahahaha!

-Ahn, Ahn... go-gomen

-Tudo bem.-ajeitou-se na poltrona, arrumando as mechas do cabelo.-Posso te ajudar a preparar o almoço hoje?-indagou subtamente, voltando a encarar Kai fixamente.

-...-o mais novo abaixou a cabeça, em seguida balançando-a afirmativamente.-Claro! Arigatou pela presença, Yune...

-De nada.-dizia se levantando, parando ao lado de Kai e apoiando a mão em seu ombro.-Conseguiu falar apenas Yune. Parabéns!

-... baka


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14: "I know that I love."

Estavam posicionados corretamente em seus lugares para o ensaio. Tudo parecia bem ajeitado, por mais que Aoi ainda insistisse em implicar com um cabo bem a sua frente, interligando algumas outras caixas de som.

Nada que não pudessem resolver rapidamente, com a ajuda de algum staff logo atrás das cortinas. Assim como, não podiam evitar de notar a presença de Yune sentado em uma das arquibancadas, pernas cruzadas e os braços jogados ao longo do corpo, numa posição visualmente tediante.

Kami caminhou por mais algumas vezes pelo palco, analisando os demais apetrechos a qual Aoi ia apontando. Era evidente a preocupação do mais velho em ter um show bem sucedido, diferente da participação de dois membros do grupo. Sendo assim, o baterista já quase não tinha tantas esperanças e sabia, muito bem, onde essa confusão iria despencar. Sentia até mesmo os poucos pêlos do corpo arrepiarem na simples hipótese da banda terminar. Suspirando, rumou ao seu local de trabalho, sentando-se no banco confortável e olhando os quatro demais a sua frente.

-Podemos... fazer o ensaio geral?-indagou levemente inseguro, fato claramente percebido pelo ex-baterista da banda.

-...-Ruki abaixou a cabeça, ignorando que estava sendo observado não só pelos ajudantes de palco, mas também pelos demais companheiros. O ar saíra de forma quente e efusiva por seus lábios, trazendo a si alguns pensamentos que, de alguma forma, fossem o ajudar.

-... você não vai cantar no ensaio geral.-pronunciou-se o guitarrista moreno, se aproximando do menor e pousando uma mão em seu ombro, apertando-o amigavelmente, como sempre fazia para trazer tranqüilidade ao mesmo.-No show, você canta.

-QUÊ? Sem ensaio??-Uruha aproximou-se, as orbes dilatadas. Sua preocupação crescia em progressão aritmética, olhando alternadamente para Aoi e Ruki, tentando buscar uma resposta que lhe fosse coerente com a loucura do mais velho.

-É.-não deu maiores explicações, olhando profundamente nos olhos do vocalista, que apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, frustrado.-... você vai usar todos os seus sentimentos na hora de cantar... então... que seja de uma vez só.

E por mais que toda a situação fosse realmente frustrante, Ruki concordara. Se cantasse no ensaio, usaria metade do que estava sentindo para o momento e, muito provavelmente, sua empolgação em show seria reduzido pela metade. Sempre fora movido pelos próprios sentimentos, e eram todos eles que faziam cada performace sua, um grande teatro de drama.

Ruki não esperou mais qualquer reclamação vinda dos demais, retirando-se no segundo seguinte, cabisbaixo, levando uma das mãos à franja e a trazendo para trás, sem sucesso algum.

As escadas, que sempre costumava tropeçar, pareciam longas demais para uma simples descida do palco.

Descer. Decair. Sentia-se esmaecer dessa forma, a muito tempo.

E tudo graças a um sentimento que já devia ter compreendido que não valia a pena. Não para si. Não daquele jeito. Gostar de alguém estava se tornando um motivo de frustração, além de decadência para si mesmo.

Desta forma, só restava procurar a cama e repousar, procurando alguma resposta que fosse consideravelmente viável a ajuda-lo.

Por mais que fosse uma leve loucura, o guitarrista moreno já tinha os pequenos planos em andamento. E nenhuma briga a mais iria ajuda-los.

Fatos... nada mais do que fatos. A vida não se passava de acontecimentos sem um procedimento. Era tudo 'na lata', e ainda mal se sabia onde iria cair. E Ruki havia caído na brincadeira de... amar.

Quem sabe, até alguns dias ilusórios que haviam se passado, fosse apenas um engano. Mas seria um verdadeiro, se não houvesse ultrapassado tantos dias, pra uma pequena brincadeira.

Brincar de se entregar...

-Tsc...-o estalar de língua contra dente fora imaculado quando chegara no quarto, após um caminhar de carro até a tal casa isolada da sociedade. Ou nem tanta... aquela distância era perfeita.

Subira ao cômodo lentamente, não se importando se pisaria em falso durante as escadas, ou se o produtor continuava a lhe dar conselhos sobre como se portar no show que estava por vir. A única coisa que estava realmente lhe interessando era a cama, o travesseiro macio sobre a face e algumas horas longas de sono profundo.

Para Ruki não interessava mais nada...

E admitira horas em posições diversas. O sono tentando lhe acertar em cheio, porém, falhando miseravelmente. Era como nadar por um longo e extenso mar para morrer na praia.

E essa praia parecia bem ampla...

Após algum tempo de luta mental, colocou-se sentado sobre o lençol branco, analisando o que estava se passando na casa no momento.

Barulhos que se assemelhavam a passos discretos e silenciosos, na tentativa frustrada de abafar a proximidade de quem quer que fosse. E Ruki sabia bem que, aquilo, tinham vários sentidos.

Sua primeira reação fora sentir os pelos do corpo arrepiar, e imediatamente procurar qualquer objeto mais pontiagudo que fosse no cômodo. E por falta de opção, a vassoura daquele dia em que recolhera os cacos do chão ainda estava ao lado da cômoda. Por fim, empunhava muito bem uma vassoura como se segurava um machado.

Qualquer infeliz que fizesse questão em atravessar sua porta, estaria coberto de razões em desferir a primeira pancada.

...

Foram segundos, o sangue congelando no meio da circulação quando percebera os passos parando nas proximidades de sua porta. Nada mais parecia tão arriscado como ficar numa casa isolada da civilização amada, sozinho.

Foram aqueles mesmos segundos que amaldiçoara o guitarrista moreno, com todos as mais pesadas palavras a qual tinha conhecimentos.

Porém, igualmente o raciocínio estacionara, mirando os olhos à porta que –posto atrás da mesma- observara bem a enorme madeira se mover, dando claridade do corredor e a sombra de uma possível invasão.

Arfou.

A primeira reação viera como um impulso nervoso. Uma descarga por todo o corpo, lhe forçando em apenas avançar contra a porta e bater o cabo da vassoura no primeiro campo de visão embaçada pela dose grande de adrenalina no sangue.

E tudo que soara fora um grito.. de espanto.

-QUAL SEU PROBLEMA?!-o berro parecia familiar. Mas não suficiente para deixar aquela descarga elétrica esvair-se completamente do corpo do vocalista.

-...?!

Com o provável objeto-alvo ainda intacto, voltou-se rapidamente para a porta, dando um enorme passo para trás. Não que fosse tão nítido a imagem a seguir... mas parecia menos amedrontador. Ou pelo menos, pelos próximos dez minutos que se seguiram.

-Por deus, Reita!-ofegou, engasgado, o alívio. Não importava-se porque o baixista estava presente, ou então que raios vinha fazer em seu quarto. Mas apenas a sensação de salvação lhe percorreu as veias, amolecendo os membros a ponto da própria arma empunhada cair sobre o chão.

-O que foi??-indignado, ainda, por ter sido atacado de maneira tão desengonçada, uma risada frustrada ecoou, observando bem o menor bambear e cair em seus braços. Uma imagem digna de Hollywood, se não trágica.-Porque tentou me apagar?

-Eu não tentei nada! Eu estava sozinho em casa, e escutei passos, e entrei em pânico e...-piscou algumas vezes. Por algum momento, a situação estava estranha... pausou, respirando e colocando a compostura natural, pousando os braços sobre os ombros do mais velho e se afastando. Pigarreou, ciente.-Não fazia noção que você vinha pra cá também. Achei que iria ensaiar.

-Achei melhor voltar, também...-reformulou a própria situação, olhando em volta do quarto a qual o menor se hospedava naqueles dias todos. E parecia tudo perfeitamente no lugar, como o menor mesmo mantinha. Tudo organizado.

Ruki não se prontificara em nenhuma palavra mais, ou assunto que fosse. Parecia incomodado. Ou, no ímpeto do sentimento, machucado. O que não combinava mais consigo... constava, em meio a mentiras, que ainda tentava se enganar.

Assim como Reita que, estático a meio passo após a porta, ainda encarava a sacada afora, como um percurso a imagens passadas, e até mesmo uma frase que, se lembrava bem, ainda estar cortada entre gemidos longos e o contato inebriante à fogo.

-Na verdade...-a voz grossa e ainda insegura de Reita ecoou, fazendo que até mesmo o vento soprando casa afora parecesse menos cortante.-... Eu vim atrás de você.-concluiu o raciocínio em forma de palavras: tão jogadas quanto suas idéias.

-Porque?

A resposta só não fora mais rápida do que o voltar dos olhos do vocalista para o encontro dos do mais velho. Aquele contato visual quase perigoso, mortal e deveras as vezes, hipnotizantes.

Mas sufocante.

E aqueles segundos que se seguiram, cansativos, fizera o menor largar os braços e ombros, tomando uma pose mais relaxada. Desistência. Conformista. E guiara o próprio corpo em direção a cama, jogando-o de qualquer forma sentado.

-Veja bem, Reita... eu não me sinto bem. Preciso de descanso para o show de amanhã, e principalmente... férias.-as palavras eram de descaso, se possível. E isso estava irritando o baixista, profundamente...

-Ruki!

E bem provavelmente, aquela era a surpresa mais emocionante da noite. Ou dos dias que haviam se passado, e até mesmo os que estavam por vir.

O bem compassado, firme e pesados passos do baixista para cima do menor, mal dando sombras de reações, ecoava até mesmo quem quer que se encontrasse na sala. O barulho era firme.

Ante a olhares, Reita parara no instante em que um de seus joelhos estava sobre a cama, o corpo inclinado e suas mãos firmes contra os pulsos de Ruki. Além de ser uma pose de ato decisivo, parecia irremediável.

-...?!

-Eu estive pensando.-começou Reita, suspirando e fechando os olhos em seguida, balançando a cabeça negativamente.-... Na verdade, eu nunca precisei pensar nisso. Sempre foi concreto... mas...

-...-o vocalista não tinha o que fazer, além de se mostrar em leve choque, e desacompanho mental. Estava desnorteado.

-... Aquele dia, que transamos. Eu não teria vindo, se não sentisse nada por você.

-... físico.

-Sentimental.

-...

-Você podia, por favor, ficar quieto quando falo??

-Você me magoou!

-Você não me disse nada!

-Eu ia fal--

De saco cheio, era assim que podia descrever o mental do baixista. E de tamanha pressão sobre si mesmo, procurando inverter a situação a qual ambos se encontravam, que Reita decidira inclinar-se mais, unindo lába inclinar-se mais, unindo l lque Reita decidira inclinar-se mais, unicando ldade, eu nunca precisei pensar nisso. Sempre foi ios e tórax numa única ação que lhe inviaria ao remate de toda a sua vida, a partir de então.

O mais novo parecia ainda mais branco. Em alguma divisão do mundo e espaço, e provavelmente em descobertas de galáxias. Estava absorto...

Reita, no entando, parecia convicto em permanecer sobre o menor, lhe puxando para mais acima na cama, podendo englobar com perfeição este de tal forma que ao passar os braços embaixo de Ruki, pode o ter completamente para si.

-Sinceramente... eu te amo.

Os lábios do vocalista se entre-abriram. As pupilas pareciam não acreditar em palavras curtas e carregadas, com a tonalidade a qual Reita havia usado-as. Eram leves.. e expressivas.

Sinceras...

Provavelmente bem aquelas as quais queria ouvir de ante-mão. Sanar suas dores... palavras que as vezes pareciam bobas. Mas ouvi-las de Reita era...

Esse era a grande maré da confusão sentimental.

--

N/A: PERDÃO essa demora de QUASE 1 ANO! Mas é que, devido a problemas técnicos (meu computador fecha SOZINHO o Word), profissionais (eu não conseguia mais escrever textos dissertativos D:) e pessoais (...) eu atrasei esse cap. a quase 1 ano! But, como eu vim meio enferrujada, e seca na minha própria história, pode haver alguma falha de idéias. Portanto, me perdoem! E também quanto aos erros! Como é a Tamy-chan a minha Beta-reader, e eu tava sem coragem de perturbar ela pra ler algo sem conteúdo, eu chutei esse cap.! O final eu confesso, eu coloquei mais sentimento. E o cap. 15 provavelmente venha a demorar. Mas não TANTO QUANTO o 14 (ESPERO). Sabem como é... vida de pré vestibulando... BTW, COMENTEM!


	15. Chapter 15

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários que me mandam. É extremamente estimulante!**

**Obrigada pelos elogios também! Tanta gente falando tantas coisas agradáveis sobre os meus textos! Vocês leitores são a maior inspiração de um(a) escritor(a) de fanfics. Por favor, continuem comentando! Arigatou!**

(e me perdoem as ameaças XD (L) )

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Cap. 15: "**Logo que vi muitos rostos, entendi..."

Por mais que a falta de duas partes fundamentais da banda não estivessem presente, o guitarrista loiro parecia se divertir além do comum. Tocava muitas vezes notas que não faziam parte das cifras, e por falta do que fazer, agarrava-se ao pé do microfone na tentativa frustrante de imitar o vocalista da banda. E isso frustrava principalmente aos elos sobreviventes presentes em palco.

-Uruha... pare, por favor...-o suplício agoniante vinha de trás da bateria, encolhendo os ombros, tocando conforme mandava seu profissionalismo.

-Ahhh...-voltou-se para Kai, as mãos agora atrás da nuca e o sorriso pendurado na face.-Eu estava me divertindo... prefere passar pro Aoi?

-NÃO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!-rapidamente se opôs, parando e voltando o olhar lentamente ao moreno parado a sua frente, uma das mãos na cintura e a cara fechada.-... hehe... brincadeira...

-Eu tenho noção das minhas limitações vocais. Não vou cantar, fique tranqüilo.-bufou, jogando a franja negra para trás e voltando-se à posição que tinha costume, ajeitando rapidamente algumas cordas da guitarra.

-Hihi... então, amigos, acho que nós três estamos mais que ensaiados. Podíamos, sair para lanchar... e deixar rolar amanhã.-comentou Uruha, decididamente depositando o instrumento ao lado da caixa de som apontando-o à um staff próximo.-Cadê o Yune?

-Ele saiu a um tempo, enquanto você gritava...-Kai retirou-se de trás da bateria, arrumando corretamente a calça e colocando-se a analisar cuidadosamente toda a extensão do campo de visão. Não podia ser mais perfeito, constatou.

-Que pena, eu ia chamar ele para sair com a gente.-o loiro mostrou-se falsamente triste, abrangendo aquele mesmo sorriso calculista e voltando-se ao moreno, que parecia perdido na própria mente. No mais, preocupado.-Aoi...?

Na verdade, o mais velho sequer tivera reações perante o corpo do loiro a sua frente, mão na cintura, cara infantil. Estava absorto,preso, em condições exacerbadas de raciocínios, cálculos e resultados que profundamente não o agradavam.

Não que estivesse completamente certo quanto ao que imaginava.

Mas já dizia que, se havia o mínimo de chances de acontecer... poderia ter certeza...

-Droga...-sussurrou, largando os ombros e deixando a franja negra tapar-lhe metade da face, numa expressão clara de desânimo nada característico.

-...É, eu também acho chato o seu amigo Yune não vir jantar com a gente, mas esse seu suspiro me pareceu real demais.-argumentou o outro guitarrista, abaixando-se suficiente para que a cabeça ficasse abaixo da do mais velho, observando sua expressão que não tinha nada haver com o sumiço do ex-baterista.-... você está me preocupando, Yuu.

-...Hn?-fora questão de algumas piscadas de olhos, fazendo o moreno voltar à si e a realidade que cabia unicamente àquele estágio repleto de cadeiras e pessoas correndo de um lado a outro fazendo com que fosse tudo perfeito. Tudo sairia perfeitamente bem...-Ah, não foi nada. Apenas fiquei divagando.

-Sobre?

-Nada de mais.-não deixava brechas. Aoi era assim...

-Preocupado com algo?

-...-voltou o olhar para a guitarra, deixando-se admira-la por alguns segundos. Em seguida, mirava calmamente os olhos até a figura alva e loira do companheiro a frente, abrindo o seu sorriso mais significativo.-Sim. A set-list. Já está pronta?

-Bom... acredito que sim. O show é amanhã, e ensaiamos diversas músicas hoje.. Aoi, você estava presente durante o nosso ensaio pela metade?-Uruha arqueava uma sobrancelha, a coluna tomando uma posição mais ereta. Desconfiado...

-...!-Aoi chacoalhou a cabeça imediatamente, rindo nervoso por ter sido miseravelmente distraído. Onde estava naquele momento, mesmo?-Ah, hahahaha! Que isso! Claro que eu estava!-enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ajeitando o casaco negro num rápido balançar de ombros e caminhando.-Vamos jantar!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era aquele o momento que jamais poderiam explicar o que se passava em suas cabeças. O que Reita pensava, e o que Ruki imaginava... era como se ambos estivessem vivendo completamente o presente.

O passado não era nada.

O futuro não interessava.

Era como ser completo por alguns segundos, sem ter medo de... amar. Sem ter medo das verdades e das mentiras, deixando-se acreditar unicamente em palavras e toques.

Toda essa crença lhes dava o querer de continuarem um sobre o outro. Aqueles minutos que seguiam-se sem ao menos saberem o porque que nada parecia como pensavam, e até mesmo como haviam chegado a pontos tão críticos.

Os braços do mais velho pareciam recusar a idéia de soltar o menor, enquanto este ainda lhe tocava a face com admiração, espanto, carinho... O encontro dos olhos levemente marejados, numa briga interna de decorar completamente aquele momento para todo o sempre.

-Eu te amo, Takanori...-repetiu sem medo, a voz tão baixa quanto antes, e mais rouca. Porém não menos convicta.

E Ruki parecia reagir ainda tão absorto, ainda afogado no choque e emoções, que seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais ao som da voz daquele que, internamente, doía relutar.

E ao mesmo tempo, doía amar.

-Ruki, eu só queria dizer...

-... me tira esse medo...-eram palavras tremidas, inconstantes e possivelmente involuntárias. Mas com alguma verdade.

Internamente Reita não queria mais escutar aquela voz levemente chorosa e sentir toques tão hesitantes como agora. Tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era dar à Ruki um pouco mais de segurança, e demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Que os limites fossem jogados aos céus, e que nada mais além da verdade fosse imposta sobre qualquer ato daquele momento. Daqueles segundos, minutos... o tempo não importava.

E desligando-se do pequeno empecilho, as mãos do mais velho vagavam da cintura pouco acentuada do menor, subindo pelas laterais de seu corpo e sentindo-o tremer levemente, o que não tinha em vista um ponto negativo. As mãos seguiam a medida que Reita observava as orbes lapidadas pela lente azul esmaecendo por detrás das pálpebras do pequeno, que juntamente ao próprio ato entregava-se sem que houvesse objeções, súplicas. Por mais que ainda estivesse o grau mínimo de conversa pendurada, internada e mal resolvida, parecia incerto o que o sentimento "amor" fazia com aqueles dois corpos, jogados às ondulações do contato direto ainda à fina camada de panos.

Que talvez Reita devesse parar. Sua mente estava pronta para desligar-se do que cada toque íntimo como aqueles significavam, estipulando toda a confusão, até que sentira duas –ainda tímidas- mãos lhe tocarem a pele levemente exposta pela blusa que subia conforme ainda sentia a necessidade do contato de corpos. Fora instantâneo unir lábios e procurar a língua quente do mais novo, provando-a novamente com mais significado e sentimento, recebendo no mesmo momento retribuição. Essa de tal forma, que sentia um pequeno rubor na face.

Mas nada, como antes, parecia importar. Ruki lhe tirava do sério dos anos para então. E tão pouco havia conhecido aquele sentimento "amar", e de muito tinha aprontado. Mas nada era mais sincero que aquele momento... as palavras, o contato...

As mãos por fim desciam sem pressa pelo corpo do pequeno, subindo-lhe a blusa que usava e admirando vagamente seu corpo. Como se fosse necessário algum momento descendo e subindo os olhos pela pele alva, até perceber o rubor que se formava nas bochechas do vocalista, que buscava total apoio em apenas pousar uma das mãos nas pernas do baixista, apertando-lhe o tecido da calça larga, como uma criança. E Reita achava isso encantador o tamanho de confiança que –novamente- estava sendo imposto sobre si.

Com os joelhos de cada lado do corpo do outro, afastou-se mais para que a própria roupa superior fosse lançada a qualquer canto do quarto temporário, logo buscando com os olhos, o olhar do loiro(1) abaixo de si. E antes mesmo que pudesse insinuar o próximo passo, as pequenas mãos do amado já pousavam sobre seu cinto e zíper, desafivelando o primeiro e descendo lentamente o segundo conforme parecia ainda lutar consigo mesmo internamente.

-... Ruki... se não quiser, eu vou te respeitar...-sussurrou tão baixo e rouco a voz do baixista, tal frase que lhe dava ainda mais valor que anteriormente, a ponto do coração pular e bater insistente contra a parede do corpo menor. Reita estava sendo tão inacreditavelmente carinhoso...

-... eu... quero sentir que sou seu...-e os pequenos olhos davam contraste ao azul conforme marejavam, porém nenhuma gota salgada parecia disposta a extravasar no momento. O mais velho esticou um dos braços, tocando amavelmente com as costas da mão a face do pequeno, este chegando a propagar um doce suspiro.

Reita sabia, mais do que todos, que quem possuía a quem era nada mais que ele ao mais novo. O amor de Reita para com Ruki era inevitável e tão real quanto a órbita terrestre. E de forma pura e confusa, que chegara a fazer tantos erros. Mas nada realmente o impedia de amar o vocalista.

Admirava como levava a vida. Como trabalhava. As letras de suas músicas. Sua voz. Todo seu profissionalismo e seriedade. Tinha tudo o que admirar em uma pequena e frágil pessoa.

Muitas vezes se pegava querendo protege-lo de todos os males que o envolvia.

Como agora... protege-lo da sua própria pessoa, se fosse o caso.

E naquela noite, tudo não passara da mais insinuante realidade de que o amor existia.

Que as dores podiam ser curadas.

...

Que Ruki conseguia sorrir mais uma vez... para Reita.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Luzes.

Palco.

Encore.

-Nós realmente amamos todos vocês.-Ruki pausou, olhando a todos presentes no teatro, e os membros em palco. Suspirou pesadamente com o olhar de Aoi.-... Wakaremichi (2).

Os olhos de Uruha pareciam paralisados, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos de Reita não conseguiam fixar-se nas cordas do baixo. As baquetas pareciam firmes, por mais que os olhos do baterista transbordassem em lágrimas naquele momento. Kai estava consciente...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

1 quando eu comecei a fic, ele tava moreno. Daih ele ficou loiro. E agora ta um ruivo, castanho, sei lá! Ruki, decida-se! Mas como ele ainda não teve a oportunidade de pintar o cabelo na fic, vai ficar loiro! D:

2 Em uma entrevista, the GazettE disse que quando a última música fosse Wakaremichi, significaria o fim da banda.

Comentários são bem vindos. Ou eu como a cabeça de vocês.

hearts


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoje eu recebi um sinal de que eu deveria escrever o capítulo 16. É.**

**Vozinha na cabeça dela: Vai lá Taka, pára de ser preguiçosa e escreve!**

**Taka: Hnnnn olha pro lado. (tem uma ENORME janela do meu lado XD)...**

**Dog: passa como se fosse a coisa mais normal pela garagem dela (E NEM É MEU DOG!)**

**Taka: ... vou escrever.**

**Então gostaria de agradecer novamente (E MUITO) aos comentários que recheiam aqui no e no orkut! E principalmente à P-chan e ****Misa****, que estão sempre no meu MSN cobrando a fanfic XD**

**Let's go! o.ó**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Cap. 16: **

"_É um adeus à quem amei  
Foi apenas brigas de todos os dias  
Desde já, não irei mais sozinho  
não chorarei mais..._

_A verdade é cruel, triste e dolorosa  
Mas para você, um choro amargo dói  
Desculpe, 'o último sorriso se aproxima', disse algo assim  
Idiota, não é? Na verdade queria apenas chorar para mim mesmo."_

E no momento em que a cortina de brilho e fumaça ergueu-se, parecia que os membros haviam se esgotado ao limite. Como se aquele show houvesse sido o melhor, como se ele merecesse toda a atenção e habilidade que seus respectivos anfitriões tivessem. E nada havia sido ignorado. A enorme possibilidade de aproveitamento e sucesso daquele dia havia sido cem por cento.

Abaixo do palco um tipo de revolta pacífica e apelos dos fãs enquanto o corpo do vocalista simplesmente apoiava-se em seu palanque. Enquanto os guitarristas voltavam-se para a bateria, depositando seus instrumentos e apoiando-se um ao outro. Enquanto o baterista simplesmente deitava a cabeça sobre a caixa e derrubava suas baquetas –as quais normalmente eram jogadas ao público-. Enquanto o baixista mantinha-se imóvel e estático, os dedos gelados aos berros e choros que vinham abaixo deles até ao topo daquele estágio lotado.

O som do choro havia se tornado um só.

"_Logo que vi muitos rostos, entendi  
Porque você não estava fria  
Mas agora nós vamos nos perder de vista e viver  
'Se esforce', andando por caminhos e direções diferentes..."_

Cinco carros eram postos a frente da enorme e vangloriada PSCompany. Que no momento, parecia passar pelo o que chamavam de luto. Equipamentos desciam das escadarias e elevadores. Nada além do necessário era dito.

"_Adeus, até algum dia, viva bem  
Nunca, nunca esquecerei  
Adeus, com certeza irei vê-la novamente, não é?  
É um promessa! Não quebre o firmamento_

Dia 8 de julho, aniversário de 3 meses  
Será que se lembra?  
No primeiro dia que nos encontramos  
Você abaixou a cabeça envorganhada, e começou à chorar..

Todos os dias divertidos, não teve jeito  
Foi curta a felicidade mas foi feliz... Foi muito feliz...

Assim, não mais era necessário a moradia dos membros em Tokyo. Não mais.

-Pra onde vai?-vestido a nada mais que a normalidade, o guitarrista moreno ajeitou o casaco sobre os ombros enquanto fitava o loiro começar a ajeitar a mesa. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, os olhos ainda inchados de mais novo corriam pelas bordas da madeira seca, que clamava por um tratamento melhor.

-... para onde mais? Saí de casa para ficar nesse apartamento.-resmungou manhoso, ao mesmo tempo inquieto.-Com o Reita...

-... mas vocês sempre foram amigos. Não precisam se separar.

O pano cheirando a perfume nas mãos de Uruha pararam de caminhar sobre o vidro –este quase refletindo a imagem dos ex-guitarristas presentes-. Os fios claros caíam sobre os ombros do mais novo, ao movimento nervoso e quase incontrolável e negar os próprios pensamentos cada vez mais incertos.

-E nós Aoi?! Nós nunca fomos amigos, nunca fomos chegados... então na sua cabeça insana e despreparada, temos que nos separar? Não é?!-pausou. Aquele nó na garganta a uma semana. Uma semana após o último show e parecia que a garganta de Uruha havia uma enorme bola de palavras, que não conseguia engolir ou colocar para fora.-É assim que você vive? Quando parece que está tudo estranho, você corre? Foi por isso que a banda acabou?! Foi você?!

Aoi levou uma das mãos até a franja, puxando-a sem sucesso para trás, voltando a cair novamente sobre os olhos. Era um movimento impaciente, e até mesmo relaxante.

-Não.-fez uma pausa quando sentiu a cabeça latejar levemente.-Fomos todos nós.

-EU NÃO QUIS ACABAR COM A BANDA!-o pano já havia sido esquecido, e o único tecido que Uruha agarrava era a gola da blusa do moreno.

O mais velho não fazia questão em levantar a face e encarar a expressão distorcida da fúria que Uruha sempre ficava quando falava naquele tom de voz. Sabia que elevar a própria voz não o levaria a nada, por mais que estivesse em condições de o fazer.

-Você não faz noção da nossa crise.

-... que crise Aoi? Que crise?!-as mãos cheirando a perfume largaram a gola, empurrando o mais velho.-Você é doente... estávamos todos bem! Todos!

-...-o mais velho ajeitou novamente o casaco sobre os ombros e fungou, dando as costas ao outro.-A banda acabou... quando nos apaixonamos.

-...-os olhos mel colaram na imagem sombria do mais velho girando a maçaneta da porta.

-... nós não sabemos ainda... como é lidar com o amor, Uruha.-abriu a porta, a voz levemente rouca.-Ainda mais... com o primeiro amor.-suspirou atravessando a porta, sem nem mais deixar qualquer rastro que havia pisado naquele apartamento. Aoi havia levado consigo até mesmo o perfume que impregnava suas roupas.

-...!! Pra onde você vai??-berrou indo em direção à porta, na esperança de ter sido ouvido.

-... Mie.-o moreno havia escolhido descer pelas escadas, parando no começo da mesma.-Sayonará(1).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Logo que vi muitos rostos, entendi_

_Porque você não estava fria_

_Mas agora nós vamos nos perder de vista e viver_

_"Se esforce", andando por caminhos e direções diferentes... Será que foi bem assim?_

_Não quebre o firmamento, o nó de nossa pequena promessa falta pouco para se desatar_

_Um dia que irá sorrir ainda virá, não há algo que nós descordemos_

_Um dia que irá sorrir, ainda virá."_

Os passos agitados do jovem faziam um certo barulho que espalhavam-se não só pelo apartamento em si, mas até mesmo no andar de baixo. Mas nada que não fosse por uma boa e ótima causa.

Alguns papéis cobertos por assinaturas e recados, lembretes e dicas. Nada mais do que o necessário a sua pessoa esquecida e levemente desorganizada. Mas a responsabilidade em alta. Trombou com a mesinha de sempre, chocando o pé com a quina e deixando escapar um xingo qualquer. Era uma dor insuportável, e coisas assim pareciam acontecer apenas quando estava com pressa.

Correu até a mesa da sala de visitas e apanhou uma enorme mochila –antes abrindo-a e conferindo se haviam todos os seus instrumentos de trabalho necessário- e rumou à porta, fechando-a com pressa enquanto encarava aflito o relógio no pulso.

-Ahhh...!!-aquela cruel dúvida entre as escadas e o elevador no último andar. Era quase como se tivesse que escolher entre um penhasco montanhoso e milhões de cavaleiros armados à frente.

As escadas haviam sido mais convenientes. Disparou em direção a ela, saltando degraus e escorregando, mas nada o impedia se não a idéia fixa de que chegar ao restaurante na hora certa era a sua mais cobiçada pretensão do dia.

Assim, saltou os três últimos degraus e destravou o carro. Entrou no automóvel tão rapidamente quanto achava que conseguiria, acionando o portão eletrônico e disparando para as ruas –em uma velocidade adequada à sua pressa-.

-Quase... quase lá... –virou algumas esquinas, passando por uma avenida comprida e então entrando em um bairro comercial bem movimentado. Estava feliz por ter sido aceito em um lugar de tão auto nível, com um salário suficiente para sobreviver e aproveitar os finais de semana.-Cheguei!-novamente olhou o relógio, constatando um adiantamento de 20 minutos antes que o recinto fosse aberto. Era tempo mais que suficiente para se preparar e saber as últimas ordens.

Saiu do carro estacionado no local correto dos empregados, abrindo seu melhor sorriso e direcionando-se até a porta, onde fora recebido por um enorme chefe de cozinha. E diria... bem redondo. Pensou algumas vezes se ficaria assim em alguns meses, mas riu internamente em se imaginar naquela forma. Era engraçado até...

-Bom Dia Yutaka-san!-pausou olhando orgulhoso para o relógio bem moldado em arte barroca acima de suas cabeças.-20 minutos adiantado! Você está me conquistando, hu?

-Fico feliz por isso, Tahiro-san.-mostrou novamente aquele sorriso que sabia fazer, curvando-se em um ângulo de noventa graus, como fazia com pessoas importantes.

-Vamos, vamos!-o senhor começou a chama-lo com a mão em direção a cozinha. Seu bigode negro na face era até engraçado, pois denunciava que, apesar do sobrenome japonês, tinha uma aparência européia nada enganável. Provavelmente a mãe era de outra nacionalidade...-Faz mais de dois meses que o restaurante estava a procura do Yutaka-san! Ficamos felizes por você ter aceitado vir trabalhar conosco!

-É.-Kai sorriu, levemente amargo. Dois meses... em um havia se submetido a compreensão e engolindo os mínimos acontecimento. No outro, era seu tempo de recuperação. Este era o terceiro mês... de uma vida nova.-Eu quem fica feliz pela oferta. Aqui é muito lindo, bem localizado, com um ótimo movimento!

-Hai hai hai! E temos certeza que a cozinha irá o agradar!-Tahiro-san empurrou a porta branca com um círculo de vidro no meio, deixando exalar o cheiro dos preparativos do restaurante.

Kai passou seus olhos por toda a extensão. Era uma cozinha grande, com muitos instrumentos culinários mais que precisos e uma variedade de alimentos digno da fama do local. Por mais que ainda não fosse o chefe de cozinha em questão, um nível abaixo já era muito promissor!

-Com toda certeza...!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Adeus, até algum dia, viva bem_

_Nunca, nunca esquecerei_

_Adeus, com certeza irei vê-la novamente, não é?_

_É um promessa! Não quebre o firmamento."_

Nada melhor do que um dia com muita neve e agasalhos exagerados em volta do corpo. O sol parecia tão tímido mesmo que agora fosse o seu pico. Meio dia nada mais significava se não o momento em que os estômagos roncavam mais alto, e inúmeros locais enchiam-se de pessoas desesperadas por uma mesa e um exagerado prato de comida.

As empresas paravam naquele horário, diminuindo seu fluxo de lucro –que então era reposto nas próximas dez horas de trabalho-. E era como um horário sagrado, repleto de orações em agradecimento.

E era em uma hora dessas que Ruki colocava sobre seus ombros um pesado casaco marrom e direcionava-se à um restaurante próximo ao prédio em que trabalhava a alguns meses. Nada além do que sabia fazer, como desenhar. Projetava grandes obras, dava vida a alguns rabiscos, tinha até mesmo uma marca de roupa que vendia bem nos últimos três meses. Afinal, a juventude gostava bem de coisas extravagantes como as que desenhava. E fazia sucesso.

Ao caminho percorrido, o óculos escuros fazia parte de seu figurino como sempre. Mesmo que agora seguisse um emprego normal, seu visual era de grande importância na venda. Ainda vendia aparência, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Quando passava em frente à loja que confeccionava suas roupas, tudo que conseguia era escutar "Foi o Ruki quem desenhou! Claro que vou comprar!".

-Ruki...-sussurrou baixo, um pequeno sorriso em resposta aos seus devaneios. Na verdade, havia abandonado o apelido, e tudo o que fazia questão era que fosse chamado pelo verdadeiro nome.

Havia enterrado não só o pseudônimo, mas o passado. Após o término da banda a quase um ano, de nada tinha notícias se não algumas ligações casuais dos que residiam em Tokyo. Pois havia ficado. Não voltaria à Kanagawa por motivos que exacerbavam as condições, além de que, o fato de viver perto dos pais o incomodava um pouco. A liberdade e independência sempre lhe agradara demais, e sabia que, ao lado de parentes, aquilo era quase impossível.

Era tudo esperado.

Mas sentia-se melhor com o tempo. Sentia-se mais maduro, e com as idéias menos bagunçadas. Era como se, após todo o acontecimento, sua cabeça tivesse voltado a funcionar –até melhor-.

E fora com um sorriso que sentou-se em uma mesa ao fundo do restaurante, admirando o enorme relógio enquanto constava as horas. Não estava tão adiantado quanto havia esperado.

-Oh, Boa tarde Takanori-san!

-...-o jovem retirava os óculos da face e colocava-o no bolso do casaco. Sorriu erguendo a cabeça, deparando-se com um sorriso que admitiu ser maior que o seu.-Boa Tarde Uke-san.-e admitia a anos.

-O cardápio.-entregou ao amigo, ficando ao seu lado.

-... mesmo você não sendo garçom, sempre me atende... obrigado.-sussurrou, mostrando-se levemente sem jeito. Abriu o enorme caderno preto com detalhes dourados na capa. Passou os olhos com cuidado ao silêncio obtido, apontando um prato de massas.

-Sabe que eu faço questão.-pegou o cardápio estendido à si, fazendo um movimento rápido de cabeça ao pedido.-Afinal, foi apenas a banda que acabou. Nossa amizade sempre foi boa, né?

-Né...-encarou a mesa bem arrumada. Todos os tipos de talheres, copos, mas que sabia que quase nunca usava aquela variação, mesmo que o nível do local fosse alto.

-Só um segundo! Já trago o seu prato!-e retirou-se com aquele sorriso de sempre.

Passou a suspirar pesadamente por alguns segundos, as mãos posicionadas sobre a mesa enquanto ainda raciocinava exatamente o que fazer no local.

Deixou o tempo passar lá dentro como se houvesse sido nada além de uma refeição. Não havia pensando em nada. Não tinha deixado nada lhe invadir a mente, se não o molho da massa.

Por fim, suspirou pondo-se em pé. Trocou algumas palavras com o amigo e pagou a conta. A pessoa que havia marcado de sair sequer havia aparecido. Mas isso não o constrangia. Afinal, eram negócios. E quem perderia não seria ele.

-É... de volta ao trabalho árduo.-a porta de entrada fora aberta por um elegante recepcionista. Sorriu rapidamente, movimentando a cabeça num aceno e pisando na calçada que lhe dera uma recepção em vento gelado. Logo encolheu-se fechando com força os olhos. Havia esquecido os óculos e as luvas, rapidamente as colocando.

Tempo suficiente para se distrair.

Mal via a presença alheia, parado ao seu lado e provavelmente o encarando.

Ruki ignorou. Era ainda famoso pelas roupas que desenhava, e logo esperava qualquer tipo de pedido que, com muito pesar e desculpas de que estava atrasado, faria.

-É...

-Olha, eu realmente estou atrasado. Meu horário de almoço acabou agora... então... onegai, você pode marcar uma hora outro dia.

-... não tenho nada pra marcar com você, Ruki.

-...-e parecia que, por mais que insistisse nas revistas que não o chamasse assim, aquele ser ao lado era bem imprudente. Acabou por colocar as luvas, voltando-se para o lado.-Por favor, não me chame as-- ... Reita...

-Quanto tempo, hu?

-...

"_Adeus, até algum dia, viva bem..._

_Adeus, com certeza irei vê-la novamente, não é?_

_Vou mudar você que tanto amo por um pensamento importante_

_Triste como se eu fosse morrer... Sua voz não sai da minha cabeça."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_1- Adeus_

**N/A****: Neeee, minna-san! Talvez o final esteja BEM complicado, porque eu o escrevi durante lidas de manga e raiva com a internet. Logo, meu cérebro fica desconexo e confuso XD Mas espero ter transmitido toda a idéia da fanfic!**

**Ficou totalmente song-fic esse cap. Eu sei! O próximo será assim bem provavelmente. E como a parte RxR foi tão curtinha aqui, adivinhem com QUEM começaremos no cap. 17? ;D **

**E perdoem-me os erros! **

**Espero que estejam gostando! E por favor, guarde suas armas. ;;**

**Arigatou!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17: Ainda é uma triste canção. **

Aquele momento pareciam anos, por mais que o ponteiro apenas tivesse dado a sua volta matinal nos 360 graus existentes. A vida sempre passava a frente dos olhos daquele que estava a beira da morte, mas não condizia agora, se não afirmar que fora um retrocesso normal, de quando a vida era esquecida bruscamente. Ruki sentia como se houvesse voltado a um ano atrás, quando dissera "Vamos terminar".

Suspirou então, colocando na face os óculos escuros e verificando se as luvas estavam bem postas. Puxou do bolso uma bala qualquer, pondo-a à boca. Fazia alguns meses que havia parado de fumar, substituindo o vício por qualquer goma na boca. Parecia mais saudável.

-Vai me ignorar?

-...-fechou os olhos, buscando exatamente não falar tudo o que vinha a mente.-Não.-enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, o corpo voltado na direção da rua.-Só estou me perguntando o que faz aqui.

-Hn.-o mais velho parou por um momento. Puxou o maço de cigarro, levando o fumo à boca e ascendendo-o calmamente.-Quer?

-Não. Estou tentando parar.-virou a face ao sentir o leve cheiro de fumo.

-Ah, desculpa.-Reita tragou e assoprou a fumaça para cima, por ser de fácil acesso e que não chegasse às narinas do menor.-Já que estou aqui, seja menos grosso e me acompanhe até um café.

-Se não percebeu, eu estou no horário de almoço do meu serviço.-puxou o celular do bolso, verificando as horas.-Que por um acaso, já está acabando.

-Eu tenho certeza que seu chefe não vai se incomodar se você demorar um pouco.

-... ele iria, com certeza.

-Liga pra ele.-não parecia exatamente se importar, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso da jaqueta de couro, tragando novamente.-Eu espero.

-...

O menor parou momentaneamente o raciocínio, deixando fluir toda e qualquer raiva momentânea que pudesse fluir, para então esmaece-la numa nova bala levada à boca, suspirando pesado. Com o tempo, nem isso havia tornado Reita uma pessoa melhor.

-Olha, Akira, uma hora e nada mais.-dizia nada contente, digitando uma mensagem qualquer no celular e fechando-o a contra gosto, enfiando o aparelho no bolso e ajustando os óculos sobre a face.

-Por mim.-deu de ombros o mais velho, voltando-se para um dos lados a qual já rumava, caminhando na frente.-Não é longe. Afinal, aqui é o melhor centro comercial de Tokyo.

-Não me surpreende você saber.-caminhava mais separado, levemente mais atrás, olhando para o lado oposto. Raiva?-Afinal, você nunca cozinhou em casa. Sempre dependeu dos outros.

-Quem sabe.-foi a única resposta do ex-baixista durante a caminhada pela calçada.

E que se seguiu assim, afundado naquele tipo de silêncio que para ambos não era um intruso ou algo incomum. Sempre havia existido todo aquele momento de ausência de palavras, que os consumiam até então. Até nenhum dos corações realmente se importar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Porque?!

A voz aguda e sofrida de Reita rapidamente atingia cada pedaço daquele quarto; atingindo os ouvidos de Ruki como uma flechada diretamente nos tímpanos do menor, fazendo este levar ambas as mãos até as orelhas e tampa-las.

Os olhos do vocalista fechavam-se fortemente, como se evitando que até a imagem daquele momento fosse até seu cérebro, e que pudesse processar com clareza o que estava acontecendo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando negar a si mesmo o que estava se passando em seu próprio quarto.

-Olha pra mim, Ruki!-não fora necessário que o próprio respondesse, sendo logo surpreendido pelas mãos do baixista lhe apertando os punhos. O cigarro que ainda suspendia em uma das mãos caiu sobre o chão, e os braços haviam sido postos para baixo.

-...! O que foi?!-indagou grave, surpreendendo à Reita que quase o soltara. Mas persistiu. Era automático continuar a pressionar os pequenos punhos, até que em algum momento sua voz emitisse qualquer som de dor.

-Me diz, Ruki! Me diz porquê! Porque além de terminar com a banda, também está terminando comigo!?

-Você só pode ser muito idiota!

-...!-e como uma ação involuntária de quando era ofendido, Reita impulsionou o corpo de Ruki em direção qualquer, jogando-o no chão e subindo de imediato em seu corpo, prensando o pequeno contra o chão.-Repita isso!

Provavelmente o choque de todo o impacto ainda corria por cada veia do corpo do vocalista, assim como a adrenalina. Os olhos perdidos, tentando se localizar devido à mudança de localidade, os lábios entre abertos tentando captar maior quantidade de ar. Nada que pudesse facilitar tão bem sua fala.

-Ruki!

-... eu sou um idiota.-suspirou. A dor leve nas costas não parecia nada comparado ao aperto que o coração fazia. Os olhos levemente cerrados, tentando controlar que nenhuma lágrima corresse por seus olhos.-Eu devia saber... que era perigoso demais. Eu devia ter parado a muito tempo... mas eu fui idiota... de querer continuar com você.

-...

-... mas e você Reita? Você não percebia que estava correndo na contra mão... quando me traía?

Na verdade, nunca achou que aquele tipo de informação chegaria aos ouvidos do menor. Não era de propósito, e nunca seria. Era carnal. Era uma forma de tentar suprir, na época, a dor do término da banda. Eram as noitadas com os amigos, as saídas sem volta do dia... na verdade, não se lembrava de fazer tudo isso... a ponto de se tornar um símbolo de raiva. Mas sua depressão e decepção com a banda tinha um nome: Ruki! Era Ruki quem o havia feito ficar daquela forma, tão deteriorado!

-Eu percebi... Reita...-suspirou longo e cansado.-Eu percebi que eu estava andando na contra-mão...

-... Você...?

Preferiu que o silêncio tomasse conta de toda e qualquer resposta que fosse imposta no momento. A força para prensar o menor havia sido desfeita a muito tempo, onde facilmente Ruki levantou-se e manteve-se sentado, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros do namorado que, agora, parecia não só espantado... mas também acabado.

-Eu sinto muito... Reita.-e tudo o que pudera fazer no momento, fora inclinar-se um pouco para frente e tocar os lábios do mais velho com os próprios, mesmo que amargamente.

Mesmo que em seguida, a porta estivesse fechada.

"**Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori."**

_(Nosso último beijo teve gosto de cigarro  
um sabor amargo e triste.)_

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Pararam em frente a um antigo Café. Antigo local freqüentado também quando eram uma banda. A mesa do fundo com as cinco cadeiras já não existiam mais, além do local estar com algumas mudanças, como cores novas.

Como um mundo novo.

Se puseram a caminhar paralelamente entre as mesas, até então receberem a devida atenção de uma garçonete que parecia bem humorada, e acima de tudo, simpática. Os recebeu com dois cardápios, apontando uma mesa não muito isolada, mas a vizinhança era pouca –como pedida pelo loiro-.

Sentaram-se, e só então quando as mãos já desnudas do menor tocaram a mesa, Reita pode perceber no anel dourado na mão direita. Noivo? Não que estivesse tão longe disso.

-O que vai pedir?-sussurrou o mais velho, puxando o cardápio à frente, num movimento não premeditado, mas estranhamente necessário.

-Estou só te acompanhando. E você tem 40 minutos.-resmungou Ruki, simplesmente cruzando as pernas por debaixo da mesa e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. A mesma que brilhava tão intensamente a jóia dourada.

-Não seja mau-educado e me acompanhe devidamente.-retrucou chamando a garçonete.-Café e..

-Eu não gosto de café...

-Eu sei.-voltou à moça, que trocava de olhares para ambos.-E um chocolate quente.

-...

"**Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa dokoni irundaro  
Dare wo omotterundarou"**

_(Amanhã nesta mesma hora  
aonde você estará?  
Em quem estará pensando?)_

Por mais que pequenos gestos ainda se assemelhassem demais à uma realidade que nunca e jamais poderia ter existido –ou então, não daquela forma-, um tipo de bloqueio insistia em lhes afetar a ponto de que nem a maior mania os irritassem mais.

Como se a pessoa a frente fosse alguém recém conhecido no dobrar de uma esquina qualquer, ao trombar na saída da farmácia, ao bater sem querer na traseira do carro. Alguém.... quem?

Ruki suspirou, claramente desgastado. Os dias, um após o outro, projetos de vida, planos interminados, um futuro com uma longa data de duração. Seu chefe era uma boa pessoa, ainda mais após compreender sua situação via uma mísera mensagem de celular. E por mais que seus dedos tamborilassem nervosamente sobre a mesa, mal cabia a ele o motivo de tal sentimento. Aquele brilho prateado sobre a sua face estava lhe irritando.

Ignorar.

Girou os olhos até de encontro com a janela, movimento comum que executava sempre que estava sentado sozinho, divagando sobre a vida, e sobre todos aqueles papéis inacabados.

Adiados.

-Me diga... o que exatamente tem feito esse tempo?-a voz rouca e grossa do loiro cortava o ar em momentos inesperados, arrancando surpresas de Ruki; este, quase sempre acreditando estar sozinho.

-Sou estilista. Entre outras coisas, que uso esse dom...

-Seu dom é cantar.

-...-girou os olhos.-E você?

-Abri uma loja de doces em Kanagawa. Minha mãe me ajuda, mas ela fica muito tempo no hospital com a minha avó.

-Oh... como ela está?

-Ela quem?

-Sua vó...

-Internada.-fizeram um momento de silêncio enquanto a garçonete pousava as duas xícaras sobre a mesa, assim como alguns pães quentes.-A velhice chega um dia, não tem como evitar.

-Muito mal...?

-Uhun.

De repente, pareciam se conhecer.

Quem eram mesmo...?

"**You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koini ochitemo  
I'll remember to be love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaerumade"**

_(Você sempre será meu amor  
mesmo eu me apaixonando por outro algum dia.  
Eu me lembrarei de amar  
como você me ensinou.  
Você sempre será a pessoa certa.  
Mas ainda é uma triste canção,  
até que eu cante uma nova canção.)_

-Ruki...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Um vulto, se não mais que um corpo deteriorado com o tempo, percorria insistentemente o apartamento cinicamente iluminado. Que de luz, não havia nada.

Reita percorria cada cômodo daquele lugar buscando qualquer vestígio seu. Objetos, roupas, marcas, qualquer coisa. Ignorando desde então o ex-namorado sobre o sofá, mudo e desamparado. Que não houvessem culpa, certo? Era um empate merecido... com um término dito pelo não dito.

"Vamos terminar", ou "Está tudo acabado entre nós". E por mais que parecesse clichê, ainda sim, era uma segurança.

Aquele silêncio matava não à um só coração, mas mutuamente à duas vítimas que, indiferente da idade, não sabiam amar.

Ruki mantinha-se desajeitado no sofá, a blusa branca semi-transparente na gola pelas lágrimas, um choro baixo e contido. Um choro remoído, sem moral, por mais que estivesse para explodir palavras. Por mais que quisesse gritar todas as coisas que sentia, apesar de tudo. Apesar da dor, ainda nutria...

-Tchau.

Monólogos. Odiava monólogos mais do que a si mesmo no momento. Odiava o fato de sequer não conseguir se mover. Odiava o fato de não conseguir gritar "Por favor, vamos tentar novamente, eu te amo...". Odiava aquele momento. Mas era como se algo simplesmente estivesse gritando mais alto "Fique quieto".

Odiava que ainda continuasse chorando. Gradativamente. Mais intensamente do que seu próprio coração conseguisse suportar.

Morrer.

Porque não?

Perder Reita era como perder o chão e todos os motivos de conseguir seguir em frente. Como acordar no dia seguinte sem aquele sorriso bobo, aquelas frases sem sentido, aquela companhia silenciosa... mas misteriosamente reconfortante.

Conseguiria perdoar, conseguiria se ajoelhar e pedir perdão. De repente, faria tudo para tê-lo de volta.

A porta novamente fechada. Destrancada. A chave cópia sobre a bancada.

-.... tchau...

O choro novamente baixo. O adeus só para si. Para a sua consciência, para seu coração. Que soubessem que estavam sozinhos logo, antes que o fizessem fazer qualquer besteira.

Gritar. Afundar. A garganta apertava e lhe poupava de conseguir propagar qualquer som de dor, qualquer sentimento extravasado. Aos poucos, chorar não parecia suficiente, e deixar o sofá úmido não significava nada, se não o cansaço e a guerra perdida.

De todas as batalhas... aquela havia sido a mais cansativa.

O adeus. A perda.

-Reita...-e antes que conseguisse concluir qualquer frase, o sono era o anjo perfeito.

"**Tachidomaru jikanga  
Ugokidasouto shiteru  
Wasuretakunaikotobakari  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anato wo omotterundarou"**

_(As horas que estavam paradas estão começando a se movimentar,  
e há coisas que eu não quero esquecer.  
Amanhã nessa mesma hora  
estarei certamente chorando, pensando em você.)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A****: Hai hai! Depois de muitos meses, venho presentear a todos com o cap. 17. A verdade é que, por eu ter parado de escrever essa fic por muito tempo, os meus ideais estão perdidos. Mas re-li grande parte, e minha idéia principal seria re-escrever os capítulos iniciais.**

**Mas não tenho tempo. Logo me tornarei vestibulando (de novo. Yeah.), e o tempo que me sobrará serão para os livros. Além de eu ter me esquecido completamente que a F.L. é minha. -_-" É.**

**Tomarei vergonha na cara, e continuarei a escrever! Não sei como agradecer todos os comentários aqui, e na comunidade do orkut. Eu simplesmente sou movida/estimulada por eles. Portanto, muito obrigada de verdade! São tantas pessoas, que eu esqueceria boa parte, então não farei injustiças.**

**Muito obrigada, realmente!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
